A Fractured Fairytale
by xxzombiesglow
Summary: When you’re a devious, somewhat odd slave for your slightly evil stepmother, there’s only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy/slash/mxm and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale ‘Cinderella’, because not all endings are happy ones.
1. The Plan, The Pretence And The Problem

**Title: **Undecided

**Authors: Butterfly Cyanide and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your /slightly/ evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. (BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.)

**By the way… **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note** Hello to all the lovely people actually bothering to read this –wave wave- I'm sure you're all /amazeringly/ excited (-coughchoke-) about the actual story, so I'll keep this as short as possible.

This story is actually an edited roleplay between Cyanide (me)! (Who played Kian, his stepmother and sisters) and the most awesome Sandy-sama (Who is Yuan, along with every other character you'll see), which started…awhile ago. I forget how long actually, but it's probably the longest and most fun roleplay I've ever been interested enough to continue with. So yes, love it or hate it, we felt like posting it here for you lot to read. Fun, yes?

…

No. But anyway, read and enjoy, and don't forget to review! Butterfly will love you forever for it . Butterfly should also learn to stop talking in third person -.-;;

**Random nothings: **Butterfly was listening to 'Failure by Designer Jeans' by the band 'From First to Last' when he was editing this particular chapter. Listen and love it.

Also, as of yet this story has no title. Give us suggestions! Please?

**---------** – Change in Point of view

**'Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-love-**

**---(.Undecided.)---**

**Chapter One – The Plan, The Pretence and The Problem **

"This is most _definitely_ **not** going to work."

The words hit with the utterly overwhelming sense of finality, an end.

He'd never be able to pull it off, never ever. Especially not in the state he was now, dirty, bleeding, bruised and with little over an hour to get ready. It was, simply put, hopeless.

Ice blue eyes dropped from the old, cracked, shard of a mirror to the floor, defeat written upon the sixteen year old's pale face.

It wasn't fair; he'd worked on this for _months_ now. Planned it for years, touching up his idea bit by bit, fine tuning every detail until there was nothing else he could do but complete the moment. And god, how he'd been dreading/waiting for/dreaming of this instant. Waiting for this very day when he could finally pull it off.

But now that time was ruined.

Every last shred of work he'd put into it now lay shattered on the floor, his dream in pieces beside it. The feeling was a weight crushing him, locked around his chest like a constricting claw.

While he'd been staring into space, not focusing on anything as he thought bitterly, his eyes suddenly caught a tiny thread, having pulled away from the hem of 'the dress' which stood innocently in the corner of the tiny room. He'd brought the infernal item of clothing out from its hiding place (which was really just a heavy chest shoved on one side of the room) that morning, ready to be worn later that night. Automatically, Kian bent down to break it off, to reclaim the perfection of the gown. His fingers had only just reached the fine but wayward piece of string when Kian stopped, retracting his hands. There was no point; no one would ever wear the stupid dress anyway. Not now.

A sudden, horrible disappointment filled Kian with the thought, which sent a wave of disgust down to his stomach. He did_ not _want to wear a **dress**. He was a _boy,_ god damn it! Boys did not wear dresses.

A dark growl bubbled up from his throat. It was his maleness that had got him into this situation, distantly anyway. Kian glanced over at the small, black book which lay on his pathetic excuse for a bed (actually a mound of straw with an old blanket thrown over the top), his father's journal. It was older then Kian himself and filled with detailed maps, letters, equations, diagrams and written entries by his father, James Ember. The leather bound volume was from the deceased man's days as an explorer. Blue eyes narrowed with the though. 'Explorer' sounded better then 'pirate', at least.

_'Or Murderer'_, the cold little voice in his head whispered, feeling like icy knives slicing open his mind.

Shifting slightly on the floor, the youth watched the dust motes that he had stirred up, glinting in the golden half light that shone through his window. The setting sun could be seen easily from here, in his tiny room at the top of the manor's highest tower. If it hadn't been for the sheer lack of size, Kian was sure one of his step sisters would have claimed the room for their own. But seeing as it was neither spacious nor any where near as lavish as the rest of the manor, with its bare wooden floor boards and harsh stones walls, the room was left to Kian in favor of the much more extravagant ones on the fifth floor. Not that Kian cared. He liked his room, if only for the fact that it was one of the highest points in the kingdom. The amazing view and closeness to the sky, along with the wonderful feeling of being totally isolated from the rest of the world, was easily worth the lack of luxuries. There were worse places to be, he told himself.

Needless to say, Kian wasn't the most social of people. Even if he had the chance to make friends and the like which he didn't, the icy eyed youth still wouldn't get along with anyone well. He was more then a little cold to most, and slightly sadistic. Pride was something he possessed far too much of.

Not entirely uneducated, having learnt from his father how to read and write and do simple mathematics when he was young, the teenager had continued to teach himself written english after James' death. He'd never bothered with writing again, seeing as he didn't have the resources (paper was expensive and would be missed if he stole any, along with quills and ink) and maths he simply didn't have the time for, what with all his tasks. Reading he did at night by moon light, sitting himself by the window and squinting at the elegant, curling handwriting in his father's journal.

Looking at said journal, thoughts of what could have been a family, had such and such event not occurred or particular words left unsaid, filled Kian's mind. His mother had died shortly after child birth, never having been the physically strongest of women. She lost far too much blood far too quickly, and died of blood loss within half an hour of delivering her son.

James remarried soon after, to a tall, harsh looking woman called Elizabeth Westard. Her own two daughters were the result of previous failed marriages, death having become a common thing to occur with her husbands. How ever, James believed Kian needed a mother, and Elizabeth fit the requirements perfectly. Surprisingly, the small family worked well for a time. James had been a sailor and explorer before coming to live in their current kingdom, and Elizabeth had become wealthy from the deaths of her husbands, who had indecently left everything to her and her daughters, Amelia and Jessica. With this, the large, old manor was more then easily affordable. In such a large house, annoying stepsisters and frightening mothers could be avoided. And for the first few years, life was peaceful.

But, like all good things, that time came to a sharp and painful end.

Shortly before Kian's eight birthday, James was arrested by the King's guard for piracy and murder, the life he had had before his family.

Three days later, he was hanged.

Elizabeth, now Kian's step mother, was left with everything. The house, the servants, the land and, not to be forgotten, Kian.

James' death left the tall woman bitter and angry. The dark feelings had been growing since the demise of her first husband, growing over time. Elizabeth felt abandoned to have been left behind by all her lovers, furious that they had allowed Death to prevail over themselves. This fueled the beginnings of a deep barrier between herself and the world, bringing the window to the conclusion that men where the reason for her loneliness. Soon, she turned her hatred upon her step son, the only living thing that had been truly connected to her late husband, whom she now detested with all her heart. Elizabeth brought her loathing down upon the young boy, turning him into something of a slave rather then a son. Kian was left to his tiny bedroom as far away from the rest of the house as possible, the heavy lock on the outside of the door keeping him inside whenever visitors were around.

To the world, Kian did not exist.

Chores such as cooking, food shopping, cleaning, tending the small vegetable patch, orchard and animals were piled onto the boy. At first, it had been more then difficult, but he soon adjusted to the new lifestyle, and the tasks became less impossible. Life, however, would probably have been easier to deal with if Kian were able to keep him mouth shut. The dark haired youth had a nasty habit of letting sarcastic comments slip every so often, whether his step mother or sisters were in sight or not.

Today had been such a time.

The youth had never quite mastered the art of keeping quiet when someone who may be offended by his less-the-respectful comments was around, namely his stepmother and sisters. Refraining from letting the string of nasty little words let loose under his breath when Amelia had demanded him to perform yet another pathetic little task had been impossible. A string of nasty little words that had been impossible to refrain from saying that said sister had heard. This had lead to the lovely new batch of blood oozing slashes along his back where the whip had cut Kian's skin. The pain was bearable, but the punishment had taken entirely too long, when added to the time needed to finish his chores for the day. That had taken precious time off the hour and a half he'd needed for preparing himself. Now he was down to little over fifty minutes.

Impossibly blue eyes narrowed at the thought of how almost _three years_ of planning had gone to waste. Three years of creating the most **ingenious **plan, gone with a few less-then-polite words.

A sigh escaped him, and the intense waves of anger that pulsed through Kian seeped into a sort of acceptance. He could try again, he knew, it would just take more time. The king did, of course, have another son…

The original plan had been simple. Steal into the palace, kill the King as vengeance for his father, and thieve every last coin he could get his hands on. This plan had, of course, brought up the question of _how_ he'd actually get inside the castle without being noticed in the first place. Slowly, over much time and with much more careful thinking, 'the plan' eventually evolved into something almost completely different. The basic _idea_ was the same, but the details surrounding it had evolved completely. This time, his plan involved things much darker and more terrible then any murder (well, it did in his opinion anyway).

Cross dressing.

He shuddered as the word came into his mind. Kian. Dressed as a female. It just seemed so…_wrong_. He had no qualms with bother /bpeople doing it, just not himself.

All the same, if he wanted to pull 'the plan' off, Kian would need to do it.

How it had been involved exactly was simple. Dress as a female for the King's eldest son's coming-of-age ball, get said prince drunk (unless Kian somehow managed to pose as a more attractive 'girl', something he highly doubted, in which case the drunken state wouldn't be needed), seduce him into taking the female Kian to his room, knock his out with a well placed hit to the back of his head with some conveniently placed object and **then** thieve every last coin he could get his hands on.

Of course, there were other, less important details that would help in carrying it off without any difficulties, but that was its most basic form. Overall, a very good plan, if you asked Kian.

But not he was back to the inability to perform the task. There was no _time_. The ball was that very night, the King having typically invited every female in the land to the event. Kian had been very much amused by the thought that the senile old man (as he had become thought of by the youth) would be the host to a not quite female guest along the way. The dark haired youth's old seething hatred for the man had dissipated over the years, shaping its self so that the old ruler appeared more as an annoyance if anything. Kian could see now that, in truth, it was his father's own stupidity that had lead to his downfall, not the King's. Still, it didn't mean Kian had to actually _like_ him in anyway. Idiotic old man…

Well, at least he wasn't sterile; otherwise the plan would never get a chance at all. There were two heir's to the throne, Kian could try again when Prince-junior (he'd never bothered to learn any of the royal family's names. It was unimportant) became of age and had his ball…

A sharp stinging sensation ripped through the teenager's body when he moved suddenly, trying to shift to a more comfortable position on the floor. Gasping and giving a half growl, half wince, Kian was suddenly reminded exactly _why_ he would be late. The congealed blood from his wounds pulled at the skin and tugged at the injured flesh.

His eyes caught upon the dress once again, looming across from him in the corner, bathed in the half gold light of the setting sun. The odd sensation of dried blood pulling at his skin mixed with the memories of the last eight years made up his mind.

He wasn't going to wait anymore.

Determined suddenly, the youth dragged himself up from the ground, throwing himself across the room at the heavy wooden chest. He'd had enough of living like a servant, like a _slave_, he wouldn't put up with it any longer. Heaving open the slightly rotten oak lid, Kian began to drag out the objects required for the evening.

Forty minutes later, a very surprised, very out of breath young woman stood before the mirror. Her expression was one of wondrous disbelief. Somehow, somewhere along the line, 'she' had gone from a dirty, bloodied male who hadn't brushed his hair in days to a very attractive female. Kian twirled. It had taken less time then he ever had during the few times he'd practiced (to prevent any confusing on the actual night, of course. Not because he'd wanted to), much less. And with the added task of cleaning and bandaging his wounds (that had been rather difficult, considering the position of said injuries), Kian had felt he'd done rather well.

Long, delicate fingers, crisscrossed with the barely there scars of hard labor, traveled hesitantly over his waist and hips, hidden under the (stolen) corset he wore. It had belonged to his thinnest step sister, Jessica, an older one she hopefully wouldn't miss. It didn't fit him exactly, but it gave the illusion of (if not very slim) hips and small breasts. His naturally slim form hadn't needed the corset to pull in his waist, which was the reason most women wore them, but instead to hide his flat chested-ness and bring out a more feminine figure. It had taken _forever_ to tie the damned thing up, seeing as it laced up at the back and Kian didn't exactly had anyone to help him with dressing. Somehow thought, he'd managed. Besides the corset, Kian hadn't bothered with anything that couldn't have been seen, such as stockings and the like. They were annoying, and there was no point. No one was going to see what was under the layers of skirts anyway.

Next had come the actual dress. Having been forced to mend much of his stepmother's and sister's clothing and make his own, creating the dress before him hadn't required too much effort. It was elegant but well made, the material soft and silky. It was compromised mainly of parts from other articles of clothing. The different materials and colours (all dark shades, ranging from a deep purple to dark blue to endless ebony) were eye catching, the lighter materials snaring the light so that the dress appeared to shimmer.

Kian tugged slightly at the tight fitting, sleeveless bodice, smoothing the laced up front which was similar to the corset just beneath it. It felt…odd. The clothing felt too tight around his chest and waist, it constricted his breathing. Apparently thought, this was normal. He'd seen his stepsisters struggle to maintain short, shallow breaths while wearing the same style of corsets and clothing.

Air swished around his slender legs, the long skirts hugely different to his usual, much more comfortable (and many times mended) pants. The strapless bodice ended a few centimeters below his underarms, usually so that cleavage could be seen. Not actually having any cleavage in the first place, Kian rubbed at the pale, smooth skin covering his collarbone, feeling self conscious. For a moment, he doubted the astounding work of the plan. What if it didn't work? The sentence for attempting to deceive the Crown was death (but then, most punishments for crime these days was death). What if-

No. It _would_. The King and his brat of a son wouldn't even know what hit them.

Inhaling sharply, the youth finished combing the last of his ebony hair into place. It was styled simply enough, held back in a loose ponytail, the way he'd worn it for as long as he could remember. It fell a few inches past his shoulders, straight and soft, despite his habit of not bothering to brush it.  
The comb had done its job, brushing the stubborn bangs that refused to be held back from his face into a more presentable style. A silver clip (again stolen from his sister's room) twisted into the shape of a butterfly held the ponytail in place. Besides the clip, the only other accessory he wore was a black satin ribbon around his neck, meant to hide the slight bump that was his Adam's apple.

Applying makeup had been difficult, so he'd stayed with the simpler things. Kian hadn't bothered with the pale power women usually used, his skin was white enough as it was. He had, however, looted a stick of eyeliner (which he'd managed to poke himself in the eye with, twice), a soft shade of glossy stuff for his lips, eye shadow (a light blue, barely used. He worried too much about it smudging) and something he was supposed to use on his eye lashes, to make them more apparent. It wasn't particularly needed, though; he'd always had very dark, horribly girly eyelashes.

Still staring at himself in the mirror, Kian wondered exactly how he'd somehow managed to become…a _girl_. In a way, it frightened him, to know that all it took was a dress and a little paint (otherwise known as 'make up') to make him into a female. A pout found its way to his newly glossed lips, turning him into something oddly cute. The expression disturbed Kian to the extent of having to look away from the shard of shined glass in hopes of erasing the pout.

Suddenly, the darkness out the window became apparent to the dark haired servant boy come young lady. A quick glance outside, where the very yellow and very full moon had slowly started to rise, told him all he needed to know.

"Damn, I'm going to miss the gates!"

The front gate of the palace closed fifteen minutes after seven o'clock, the guests were meant to have all arrived at quarter to six. It was at least seven o' clock now.

Making a wild grab for the glass slippers perched daintily at the foot of his 'bed', Kian dashed down the stairs, not bothered to put them on. Sneaking around the other servants was simple enough, and there was no step mother or sisters to avoid, they had left long ago in hopes to snag the Prince's attention. Grim determination set into icy blue eyes, impossibly clear in the moonlight, Kian pushed through the wrought iron gates to the manor and stole out into the night.

Not if Kian got him first.

The thought of his step sister's anger and confusion once they discovered that a _boy_ had beaten them to 'their' Prince put a breathless smile upon Kian's lips. Of course, neither of them, nor his step mother would ever find out anyway.

While Kian may have no longer been planning to kill the king or his sons, he found nothing wrong with doing away with his step family at some point in 'the plan'. For eight years, the three women had forced him to perform some of the most disgusting, stupid and purely annoying tasks he could think of, and along with their severe mistreatment of Kian, the black haired youth had decided that their deaths would perhaps be the most pleasant part of the plan. Besides coming out incredibly rich, of course.

A clock chimed.

Seven o' clock, he'd make it. The castle gates were in sight. After having run (rather clumsily, thanks to the dress. He had to be careful not to rip or ruin it in any way) halfway across town, the tall iron figures were worth worshiping. Brushing them lightly with his hand as he ran past for good luck, he used the other to hitch his skirts just high enough so they didn't drag on the ground. He let out a sigh of relief when he noted they the hem had not ripped or become dirty in any way. The flash of emotion over the object surprised Kian, who had to remind himself once more that he _did not_ care about the damn dress.

The front walk way curved up through the magnificent gardens, red and white roses appearing to have a golden tinge to their petals in the odd yellow glow of the moon. He slowed to a hurried walk, smoothing his dress from for the thousandth time. His hair had come slightly undone in his mad dash, but that could be easily fixed, and from what Kian could tell his makeup had not changed.

Straightening his shoulders and holding his back straight, the dark haired boy paused, listening to his own shallow breathing mingle with the faint sounds of music and women laughing echoing from inside the massive castle. Suddenly, nerves caught up with Kian, and his stomach seemed to drop away. This wouldn't work, he'd been stupid. He'd be recognized, if not by his stepmother or sisters as their servant, then by the Prince as a boy. What if he didn't even get anywhere _near_ the man? His plan would be crushed before it even truly began…

Doubt ate away at his insides with a sick sort of fascination.

His mouth feeling cotton dry, Kian licked his glossy lips, surprised by its odd, thick taste. The feeling of the lip gloss upon his tongue somehow reassured the teenager. He wasn't simply a slave boy with a corset and face paint, he was a respectable young woman, ready to meet her Prince. A Prince who would supply her with enough gold to leave the kingdom forever. What happened after that did not matter at this point, just so long as he made it _out_.

And without looking back, he marched up to the entrance hall and slipped inside.

**---------------------------------Chapter One----**

Tadah, so what do you all think? Hopefully, you've enjoyed this as much as we have, I honestly love roleplaying it. But anyway, reveiw to tell us what you think and give any suggestions like a title, perhaps?

xoxo Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)


	2. A Monstrous Shade of Pink

**Title: **(Undecided)

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your /slightly/ evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note:** Well, we're onto the second chapter, how fantastical are we? Really, the first chapter wasn't much of anything, just introducing, but _this_ chapter is where the amazing Sandy-sama comes in. Be amazed, be awed. Love her.

But anyways, the song 'You're So Last Summer' (by Taking Back Sunday) was in his head while editering this chapter. Listen. Now. I demand?

**---------** – Change in Point of view

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**/3**

**---(.Undecided.)---**

**Chapter Two - A Monstrous Shade of Pink**

Prince Yuan was going out of his _mind._

It had only been an hour or so, but he was already wishing that it was midnight and he could retire to his rooms.

That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy the attention; he did, of course. What noble-born person wouldn't? No, it was just that every minute, it seemed, brought with it a new girl or woman, each eagerly vying for the Prince's attention.

Oh, _Gods_... The dancing was going to start soon, too.

The source of Yuan's irritation and discomfort was very simple; the Prince, eldest son of King Rupei, wasn't interested in women. Period.

Unfortunately for him, no-one knew this. He hadn't quite dared to tell his father; his younger brother, Jace, everyone knew to be bisexual, and that had been fine because he still enjoyed the company of women. But for the eldest Prince to be known as completely homosexual... That just wouldn't do at all. The likelihood was he'd be forced into a marriage even sooner, which was absolutely the very last thing that Yuan wanted.

But what could he do, after all? He had duties to fulfill, a throne to manage after his father died. Though, with any luck, that wouldn't be the case for a good couple of decades yet; the King had been a young father, and was now only 39 years of age. Although rumor had it that there was some sort of treason being plotted amongst a couple of the Lords, neither the King nor Yuan had been too worried. They were popular among the citizens, and any would-be murderers would have to be very sure of themselves indeed to even think of trying anything drastic.

Yuan sighed quietly and tried his best not to give in to the urge to twirl the ends of his pale blonde, practically white hair. He had just become eighteen years of age, and should refrain from childish habits like that. But damn it, it was getting so _hard_.

Suddenly, in his peripheral vision, Yuan spotted a late arrival, coming in through the huge double doors.

But not in the centre of them as nearly everyone else had. No, this new arrival stole into the hall very close to the edge of the right hand door, almost as if they were unused to entering Royal balls. Yuan gave the arrival a brief look, and then dismissed her. Yes, it was a her; wearing a fetching dress that gleamed prettily in the soft lamplight.

Yuan sighed again. No doubt that the girl would be coming over soon to try and make his acquaintance. Absently, he noticed she was alone. Odd as it was, it became unimportant as soon as yet another young female was swept before him, an overly saccharine smile painted on her lip stick red mouth.

Yuan sighed, barely. It was going to be a very long night…

Dresses were evil.

A conclusion Kian had reached long before that moment, as he inched along the edge of the ball room. The strange feeling of the long material swishing around his legs was annoyingly nice, satiny and silky and weirdly clingy. The bodice was another story altogether. The strange fabric of the corset itched against his bare chest slightly, constricting and holding so tightly around him that it felt as thought his ribs crisscrossed over one another. It forced him to breathe shallowly, which was difficult after having run all the way through the town before arriving at the castle. Not the most intelligent thing he'd ever done, Kian knew, but at least he had made it on time.

The tingling sensation of being watched shivered down the youth's spine.

Glancing up, he noticed the cold eyes of women from around the room glaring at his small figure. Snobbish noses turned up, they whispered behind delicate hands about the as of yet unknown female in their midst. Her dress was not from any well known tailor, and there were no expensive pearls, diamonds or jewels of any kind draped over her body. Despite these things, though, there was something strangely attractive about her, a dark sort of allure.

Kian glared right back.

Females, his mind muttered bitterly. Should learn to mind their own business.

Turning away, his eyes caught on the very royal, very bored looking figure of Prince Yuan. Surrounded by masses of fawning girls, he looked horribly revolted by all the attention he was receiving. Kian smirked, poor little Prince, how terrible it must be to be loved.

To be honest, the sight disgusted the teen slightly. Every last one of the girls seemed to have a mixed look of dreamy lust directed towards their 'Prince' along with a bitter jealousy that THEY weren't under Yuan's direct attention. Truthfully, they reminded Kian of a group of pigs he had seen once, squabbling over the last scrap of food left in the trough.

Then he remembered that he had to pose as one of those pigs, and the idea wasn't quite as amusing.

Scowling, the disguised male edged along the boundary of the dance floor, hiding himself in the corner of the room. He'd made it into the castle, now he just had to figure out what to do exactly. How was he to approach the Prince? His train of though was interrupted when the soft, almost unheard background music stopped suddenly. The first, much smaller group of musicians left the tiny stage situated on the other side of the room, and a larger band announced themselves.

The conductor approached the stand with a superior air around himself, pausing for a moment as silence fell over the ballroom before bringing the music in. Almost on cue, couples fell onto the floor in brightly coloured whirls of skirts and black coattails as the dancing began.

Kian stared at the churning torrent of colour as the dance floor came alive with couples moving across the room. He had learnt the basics of the main dances from watching his stepsister's lessons back at the mansion. He had yet to spot the two girls (or his stepmother, for that matter) until that moment, but he had no doubt they'd be floating around somewhere, most likely clinging to Yuan.

Oh, you're Majesty, you jest!"

'Oh, _please_!' Yuan thought, valiantly hiding a cringe. 'If you're going to make such a _stupid_ comment, then at least address me properly! I'm Highness, not Majesty. That would be my father. Gods, please tell me I'm not being mistaken for my father...'

The high-pitched, overly husky voice belonged to a horrific pink apparition that went by the name of Amelia Westard. Her sister, Jessica (or something like that; the names were all starting to roll into a big blur by this point), was giggling madly by his side, flourishing a fan with girlish drama.

It wouldn't be so bad, Yuan reflected, if the girls were merely affecting their pretentiousness. But no; it was real. This was how they genuinely were.

It made Yuan pity whoever they lived with, really.

By a stroke of great fortune, however, the band suddenly struck up with ballroom music, and a large proportion of the girls were taken off to the dance floor where they twirled and pranced with vigor. Yuan was spared having to dance by one of the guards, Huart, who asked Yuan if he could, "have a quick word with your Highness." Yuan made a mental note to promote the guard after tonight, and hurried off to a quieter section of the ballroom.

"Prince Yuan, there's a young lady that entered about five, ten minutes ago," the guard reported. "I had a look over the guest list, but she doesn't appear to be on it. Should we escort her outside the palace?"

Yuan glanced over to where the guard was indicating, and instantly recognized the figure in the corner.

"Oh, yes... I noticed her come in. It's rather odd that she isn't accompanied by anyone."

"Precisely, your Highness," Huart nodded. "Should we escort her out?"

Yuan gave a small shrug. "Well, my father did invite 'every female in the land', after all..." he said, trying to keep the sarcasm in his voice to a bare minimum. "I don't see the harm in letting her stay."

"... Still, though..." the guard said, looking uncertain.

The pale-haired Prince gave a sigh. "I'll talk to her," he said, before dismissing the guard with a small wave and striding over to the corner where the girl stood, gazing out at the timed movements of the dancing couples.

"Ooh! Just look at him, isn't he dreamy?"

"I know! His hair's so lovely; I wish mine would to that…"

"Pfft, never. The only person with hair as beautiful as the Prince's would have to be myself."

"HA! You're _obviously_ delusional!"

"I'M delusional! Which one of us told the other they were the Prince's date for the evening?"

"And I will be, soon. He's just shy…"

Kian held back the impulse to be violently sick on the floor. Honestly, he was surprised those holding the conversation even knew the meaning of the word 'delusional'. Clearly the two female specimen's he had been eavesdropping on were slightly more intelligent then his own stepsisters, if only by a degree or two.

The pleasant thought that, by the end of the next forty eight hours, both Jessica and Amelia Westward would be most undeniably dead filled his mind almost immediately after the weighing of their intellect. The linking of these two thoughts brought a happy smile to Kian's lips, lighting up his near impossibly blue eyes. But, of course, that train of thought lead right onwards to exactly HOW he would complete that dream if he didn't manage to get 'the most magnificent and attractive Prince Yuan' (as he'd heard one particularly loud maiden describe said Prince as) alone sometime that evening. The smile melted from his lips.

Apparently, yet more planning was to be done at that point of the night.

Feeling somewhat more then a little frustrated, the dark haired 'female' stared absently across the room, watching a tiny stick of a boy attempt to dance with what resembled a huge yellow cream puff with legs, without being squashed. A smirk quirked at the corner of Kian's mouth as he pictured the offspring the two would produce. Unfortunately (or fortunately, however one wished to view it, that thought was never quite finished, as a particularly loud squeal from one of the previously arguing girls (who Kian had

_affectionately_ nicknamed 'Pink Monstrosity One' and 'Pink Monstrosity Two') jabbed the youth out of his daydream.

"Look! LOOK! He's coming over this way!"

"I told you! See, he will be my date, after all!"

"Don't be stupid…"

As the two bickered in the background, Kian looked up to see that for once Pink Monstrosity One was right, the Prince was currently striding towards Kian's secluded little corner. Panic rose in his throat, constricting. What was he supposed to do now? Run? No, that was a coward's way out, and he was here for a reason after all, and that reason included Yuan.

Raising his eyes, Kian stared directly into the face of the oncoming royal, not bothering with the customary curtsey. As of yet, he had not idea _why_ Yuan would be coming towards him (of all people, this seemed more then too easy…) in the first place. The slight suspicion residing in the pit of his stomach lurched with a horrible realization for the reason _anyone_ would be coming towards him.

He'd been caught.

**---------------------------------Chapter Two----**

Hmm, I've been wondering what to end this chapter with, but seeing as I can't really think of any inspiring phrases, dynamic quotes or words that give fuzzy feelings in general, I'll just answer reviews. Or, review, since Kit was the only one to send us one >. 

**illusions of a Fox: **Tadah! Told you I'd get it up here . Proud of me? Maybe not, but ah well. And I know you've seen the sketches, you stole my art portfolio and ran away with it just so you could see –glarepout- But anyway, 'What It Is To Burn?' I'll have to ask Sandy-sama. Sama because she's amazingly awesome, much like you, of course. But you're my loverly snuggle friend, yesh? That's as good, I think .

But anyway, review to tell us what you think and give any suggestions like a title, perhaps?

xoxo Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)


	3. Lies, Lip Gloss and Liquid hearts

**Title: Undecided**

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your /slightly/ evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. (BoyxBoy (yaoi) Happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.)

**WARNING!**This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note:** Sorry to say that the story becomes a little sketchy during this chapter. Certain parts were difficult to blend together, so we're gonna rely on the wonderful little 'change in point of view line thingy' to mask all that.

Did it work? Not in the slightest. But ah well, enjoy!

Butterfly was listening to 'My First Kiss At The Public Execution' By The Blood Brothers

**--------- – Change in Point of view**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**---(.Untitled.)---**

**Chapter Three - Lies, Lip Gloss and Liquid hearts**

The horrible dryness of his mouth along with the sticky-sweet taste of the lip gloss still left on his tongue kept Kian still on the spot. He was female, if just for tonight. No one would catch him…No one knew…He was safe…

"My Lady," Yuan greeted courteously, pointedly ignoring the two girls whose looks of delight and anticipation had soured to irked (and thinly disguised) jealousy. "I hope you are enjoying the evening?"

Yuan had, after all, been strictly raised to be polite at all times, as was befitting a Prince. Even if he was supposed to be going about the task of finding out just who this dark-haired young lady was, and why exactly her name failed to appear on the night's guest list.

"Highness," Came the stiff reply. There was no customary curtsey or batting of eyelashes. Kian refused to stoop to such a level, and his respect for this Prince did not even require a curtsey. Of course, it probably would have been the more intelligent option to show some respect for the older boy, seeing as he would be the one Kian needed to 'seduce' (the word rang with disgust even as he thought it) if he wished to carry out his plan successfully. Either that or Yuan would be the one to throw the dark haired teen out. In the end, he opted to give the tiniest of nods, at least to acknowledge the royal. Bitterly, he noted that he perhaps needed to polish up on his acting skills a little.

"For what reason do you require my presence this evening?"

Nervous, he held himself perfectly straight, looking up into Yuan's (who, to Kian's resentment, was a good sight taller then himself) face, trying to come off as though he had nothing to hide. Hopefully, he wasn't doing too bad a job of it, or otherwise the guards would swoop down upon him in an instant.

Ignoring the glares of jealousy and hatred shot his way from all over the ballroom (which had gone horribly quiet); the youth twisted his fingers in his skirts, trying to keep himself from running.

Yuan made sure to speak quietly, slightly more then a little annoyed at the sudden wave of silence that had come over the ballroom, despite the music that continued to play. He was a little surprised that this girl didn't fall over backwards trying to come off as the most attractive young lady in the room; it was certainly a relief, if not disturbing in its rarity.

"I am merely curious," Yuan said, the formal words coming out from habit and ingrained repetition. "I don't think I have ever seen your face before. Are you new to the province?"

Vaguely, Yuan noticed that the girl was fiddling almost anxiously with her dress, and his head tilted to the side ever so slightly in curiosity. The girl certainly didn't _look_ intimidated by him, so why was she behaving so nervously? In fact, far from looking intimidated or in awe, she looked a little disdainful.

How…odd.

But perhaps, for this girl, with her lack of manners and defiant glare, the word fit all too well.

"Did curiosity not kill the cat, Highness?"

The comment escaped before he could stop it. Mentally, Kian berated himself for his own stupidity while thinking rapidly for an answer for Prince Yuan's question. Mind racing for answers, he searched for a passable response. Did the Prince know _everyone_ in the room? How else could he know 'she' wasn't exactly from around the area? It didn't matter, truthfully, but Kian needed to make up an excuse quickly, or he would just appear stupid, standing around silently before the Royal heir.

"I…" An idea sprang quickly to his mind. In all honesty, he wondered why he didn't think of a story for this situation before hand.

"…am from a neighboring country. I'm visiting a cousin; he told me of the ball tonight and suggested that I attend."

Not a terribly bad excuse, but not the best either. Hopefully, Yuan wouldn't attempt to delve too deeply into Kian's hastily thought up cover story.

A new song was struck up almost immediately as the previous on ended, and the room filled with sound once again, as though people had to be reminded of their activities.

At last! At long last!

Yuan was absolutely delighted. Here, finally, was a girl who seemingly hadn't had subservience and social graces drilled into her head from birth. Here was a girl who apparently wasn't afraid to say the wrong thing at the wrong time in fear of having some terrible punishment thrown down upon her.

Somehow, being stuck in the ballroom for the rest of the night seemed just that little bit more acceptable.

"Ah... From Kiltch, then?" Yuan asked, a small but nonetheless genuine smile making its way, completely unknown to him, across his elegant features. "It's fortunate that you are here to visit at this point in time; I hear the court there is having a miniature crisis."

Kian was, to say the least, slightly surprised he was not killed on the spot, or at least rebuked for the 'insolence of her/his/the young man in the dress' words' (a phrase that his stepmother had used against him on more then one occasion) but it was quickly ignored when yet another question was asked.

"Actually, no. I'm from Dybre. I suppose it is a little further away then 'neighboring'."

In all honesty, he hadn't heard much about Kiltch and its 'Court crisis', so if Yuan asked anything about the going on' of the country, Kian would have no idea how to answer what so ever. Instead, he opted for the safer choice, Dybre. It was a small-ish country out North, not quite so well known as most of the other, larger, far more extravagant Kingdoms. It was easier for Kian to use simply because it was the only place he'd ever been, besides their current region, and that had only been for a week while attending to Amelia and Jessica. The trip had been to pick out the two sister's dresses for the ball, and as Dybre was known for its silks and fine materials, it had been the immediate choice.

"And what of this 'crisis' did you hear, Highness?"

Leaning himself comfortably against the stone wall whose rocks were covered from view by a layer of patterned cloth, Yuan gave a slight shrug. "Not a lot; you know how Kiltch is. Very secretive place, with independent people. They have a habit of keeping themselves to themselves."

He had been about to elaborate upon his thoughts of the other nation when a far too bubbly, girlish voice interrupt his train of thought.

"You're Highness! It is _such_ a pleasure. The decorations in here are absolutely _fabulous_!"

'Oh God, no…' Yuan thought, his grin fading as he turned around to face the speaker. He fought to keep a polite smile on his face, managing to paste it into place before anyone saw the pained look that crossed his eyes. Heaven forbid he should ever appear discourteous. (Sarcasm? Why, whatever makes you think that?)

"Ah, Lady Madeleine," he nodded, politely taking her hand and placing a miniscule peck of his lips upon the back before letting go. Lady Madeleine giggled and blushed, and Yuan somehow managed not to roll his eyes at the sight of the near-forty year old woman behaving like a love struck teenager.

"It is _so_ flattering to know that my humble name is remembered," she simpered. Then she turned, and gestured at a young girl, probably around Yuan's age of eighteen, who was looking _quite_ demure. "This is my daughter, Carolina. I couldn't help but notice that You're Highness hasn't taken to the dance floor quite yet? I assure you, my daughter is an excellent dancer..."

"Ah... Um, actually, I'm afraid I already have a partner for this dance," Yuan said hastily, grabbing onto the best excuse he possibly could. "But perhaps the next dance."

Then he realized what he'd just said. 'Oh, _damn it._' Now he had to actually pick a dance partner.

Inspiration, as it is well known, often strikes at the oddest of times. Now, apparently, was one of them.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand to the Dybrein girl. After all, she certainly and surely had a deeper, more interesting personality than any of the other females in the room. It was almost a pity that he didn't like women, really. If he had, then she would definitely have been his first choice for a bride.

The sickeningly sweet and horribly _girly_ voice brought Kian's attention to the fact that they were, indeed, extremely close to a large knot of women (who Kian was _positive_ hadn't been standing there a moment ago…). To credit them (though it pained him to do so) they _had_ managed to restrain themselves slightly by staying at least few feet away, rather then throwing themselves at the Prince's feet.

Casting his eyes back to the speaker, the dark haired teen blinked. 'Lady Madeleine' was horribly…feminine, in all her pinkness and mountains of bows and bits of lace hanging from her evening dress. The fine mustache of light brown hair over her upper lip, he had to admit, took away slightly from the older woman's all around female-ness. Absently, Kian wondered if 'female-ness' was even a word.

Listening to the conversation, the petite youth smirked. Prince Yuan had remembered the woman's name, but probably not in the hope of the chance that they might speak again. From where Kian was standing, he could easily see the distress on the Prince's face. Turning his attention to the daughter in question, he scanned her face and shape briefly. Carolina had a light pink tinge to her cheeks, and her downcast face and lowered eyes already told Kian that she would be painfully shy. The poor girl probably hadn't been able to even come this close to the Royal Prince without her mother speaking for her.

In his musings, he began to zone out from the conversation. When the Prince turned back in his direction, it took a moment for Kian to catch the question, and a second longer to realize it was directed at himself.

Dance? Ah, yes, the twirly thing.

Trying not to seem too shocked by the question, he gave a half smile (which was really his mind screaming at himself 'Stop! He's going to eat your babies!'. When Kian managed to process that particular thought, the utterly disturbing nature of it was ignored in favor of Yuan's offer) and nodded.

"If his Highness wishes it, then we shall."

Pointedly ignoring the thousand venomous and incredibly jealous glares thrown his way, Kian calculated the chances of his making it out the Ball without being attacked by a mass of envious females. The result was a 4.0007 chance of survival.

Taking the offered hand with light fingers, the 'young lady' allowed himself to be lead out onto the dance floor. Once out of Lady Madeleine and her daughter's earshot, he gave an amused smirk.

"It's a _pleasure_ to act as a shield for you, Highness. I can see why you feel such joy in their presence."

Perhaps he should try to be a little less sarcastic next time.

Only a little.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuan retorted, "Try to live in my shoes for a few weeks, and then you'll soon realize that you are possibly one of the most unusual noblewomen that I have ever come across." He turned and gave the girl the customary pre-dance bow, before holding out his hand again. "My Lady...?" he said, trailing the end of the sentence off in order to ask the girl her name.

The venomous stares directed at his dance partner went completely unnoticed by Yuan; he was a relatively observant person, but after having practically trained himself to tune out the chatter and general goings-on of the females within a twenty meter radius, it was very hard to reverse the habit.

Taking the proffered hand with his own, the dark haired males smirk remained light on his face. "Unusual? I highly doubt that I am in _any_ way different to any other female in this room." 'Perhaps laying the emphasis on a little thickly there…' His mind muttered, rolling unseen eyes.

Apparently, his acting skills weren't as amazing as he'd like to have believed.

Either way, Prince Yuan didn't seem to suspect anything, even with Kian acting as he would naturally.

"Perhaps I should take it as an insult that you think that way of me?"

Trying to keep from outright laughing at the complete obliviousness of his dance partner, the icy eyed youth was startled by the question of his name. He had thought about this, already, though Kian had felt better when the Royal had no idea of his name. Before, he'd always thought up elaborate names that did not resemble his own in any way, in hopes to lead the Prince away form his true identity. But then, there were only three people in the entire kingdom that had any idea who 'Kian Darkhart' was in the first place, and all three were standing and glaring through heavily made up eyes, he noticed at the other end of the room. Plus, it would be difficult to remember the fake name, so perhaps keeping his own would be for the best…

"Kian, if it pleases you, Highness."

"Lady Kian," Yuan nodded. The name sounded ever so slightly masculine to him, but that was probably just him. "It's a pleasure." He placed a careful arm around her waist and took her opposite hand. Though his expression did not outwardly change, he was very surprised to discover that her hand was as calloused as... well, certainly more calloused than a Lady's hands should be. How very peculiar. This was becoming more intriguing by the moment. This Lady was certainly very... Shall we say 'unladylike'?

Dimly in the back of Yuan's mind, he remembered the previously mentioned rumors of treason being planned by several Lords, but the notion that Lady Kian had anything to do with that was quickly dismissed.

Honestly, he was getting as paranoid as his father.

"If I insinuated offense, then please be assured that it was in no way heartfelt," Yuan said, continuing the conversation and mentally rolling his eyes at himself for the hopelessly formal and flowery language that came out from his mouth.

Kian repressed a shudder and the formality added to his name. It sounded disturbing and horribly _wrong_. Again, he was reminded that the fact that his dressing as a woman was the reason for this wrongness in the first place. Mentally, Kian squished that thought as far back into his mind as possible and proceeded to ignore it once more. He'd done well so far for that night; it would not be ruined now.

Dancing was very much as he expected it to be, and impossibly easy. There was no need to concentrate fully upon what he was doing, seeing as it was up to the Prince to lead, and conversation during the dance was easily made. The only problem he really felt was worrisome was the odd tightening sensation in his stomach when Yuan curled an arm around his waist.

As he moved, Kian noticed very suddenly how much he stood out in the ballroom of women. Most were dressed in bright, somehow loud colours, such as pink, yellow and lime green, even the odd white and light blue. It was only he who had decided on the shimmering purple and indigo hue of his gown. For some reason, it made the youth feel much more exposed then he had been before.

"No offence was taken, Highness."

The light smirk returned, an expression he had worn quite a bit that night.

He stared over the blonde's shoulder for a moment, lost in thought before looking back up into the Prince's face. "You're very different from what they say you are." Random as it was, he meant it. He hadn't expected the King's son to be so…amusing. It was strange. He'd always thought of the other male as a spoilt (which Yuan still was, but didn't act quite the part), annoying and horribly boring little brat. Apparently, (and he'd only admit it once) he was wrong.

"Then I am glad," Yuan nodded politely, before glancing over at Huart, the guard who'd spoken to him just before about Lady Kian. Huart was looking at her with a puzzled, slightly suspicious gaze, and was alternating that look between Lady Kian, and the Westard ladies with the frown of a man trying to fit together several complex puzzle pieces in his mind. Yuan let out a small huff of amusement. No doubt Huart was still worrying over the fact that Lady Kian wasn't on the guest list. He'd speak with him after this dance, perhaps.

"Tell me about your life," he invited, tilting his head to the side as he always did when curious. It vaguely occurred to him that he was probably encouraging her ideals of a marriage with him; although, Yuan had to admit, she didn't seem like she was even considering it. She was probably either already engaged, or she had come to the ball purely for leisurely purposes and wasn't interested in the prospect of betrothal yet. Either one was more than acceptable to the Prince, and he gave her another genuine little smile.

Perhaps the evening would not be so much of a disaster after all.

"And so you should be," Came the amused reply. Kian did not catch the short, unspoken conversation held behind him between the Prince and his guard. If he had, paranoia would most certainly have plagued him for the rest of the night, mind wondering frantically as to whether or not (and how exactly) Huart knew about the…adventure he was currently partaking in.

The questions, apparently, did not appear stop once they started with Yuan. If he wasn't careful, the Royal would have discovered him for his true self before the night was through, and then Kian would be stuck scrubbing dishes and making meals from the rest of his life, known only for his cross dressing by the entire district. Or dead, either way.

"I…What would you like to know? A life is not something you can constrict to mere moments." Hopefully he wouldn't have to come up with anything too detailed, a few words about random subjects should keep the blonde Prince happy enough…

Or, at least, he _hoped_ it would.

The smile on Yuan's face grew slightly with amusment, and he gave a little inclination of the head.

"Indeed. You're quite right. Tell me whatever you would like to, then. Perhaps about your family?"

She was good looking, Yuan decided. Not the glittering and brightly feminine prettiness of the other girls their age, as such... It was an odd attractiveness, one that Yuan was mildly worried to find that he appreciated. He shook it off though, as he did most negative feelings (a tendency that was hardly sensible for a Prince, and rather frustrating for his father), telling himself that it was simply the novelty of finding a girl like Kian (Somehow, Yuan thought 'Lady Kian' didn't quite fit her. It was probably the slight masculinity that Yuan associated with the name; but whatever it was, Yuan decided not to add the 'Lady' in his mind)

Thinking fast, the dark haired boy/girl bit his lower lip, hoping his nervousness was not noticed by anyone in the room.

"I live with my father…in the mountains. We don't like company much, and we have seen little of it since my mother died."

Not a wonderfully inventive novel, exactly, but acceptable. It ought to explain why no one had heard of him before, and why he had never been seen in the province prior to that night.

"My father owns quite a bit of land further down the mountains, for breeding horses, mainly, but it makes a large enough amount of gold. We live comfortably, Highness."

The earlier playfulness to his tone had dropped slightly, an apprehensive edge taking hold. He had to remember the story, in case more questions were asked later on. The simpler, the better, Kian decided quickly.

"But what of yourself? I know little about you, coming from so far away."

Changing the subject so that Yuan was in the spotlight should help direct the attention away from 'her' background, his mind reassured firmly.

Quite suddenly, the piece of music that had been playing stopped, and a new one started up instantaneously to take its place. This one was considerably slower, and had a beautiful melody line that Yuan recognized, but whose name refused to be remembered. Automatically and without thinking, the years of dance practice kicked in. Slowing his steps, he maneuvered Kian closer, so that they touched ever so slightly with each movement. The conversation continued on his side as though nothing had happened, so used to the changeover that it went unnoticed.

"It sounds like quite a nice life," he replied, sounding just a tad wistful. "Myself, I love horses, though I confess I don't know as much about them as my younger brother. Perhaps I'll introduce you, later... He should have arrived by now, but I suppose he must still be doing... whatever it is he was doing, I wasn't really listening." He gave a sheepish chuckle.

Of all the things Kian had experienced in his life, that particular moment had to have been one of the strangest. Having grown up as he had, this level of intimacy and…touching, despite how openly it was done during dances and the like, was completely foreign to him. His stepmother despised him completely that any form of contact was done so with disgust and lasted no more then a few seconds. And as a child, Kian's father had never really had much time for his son, forever trying to keep the small family afloat. Closeness of this kind hade never really been experienced before.

It was…odder then he had expected, the touching. Trying not to tense up too much, Kian left the taller male to move him around the room, rather then attempted to control anything.

"It is very…peaceful." He concluded, settling into the new topic easily. "I would like to meet him, he sounds interesting enough." He smirked slightly, regaining his earlier courage. "I must admit, I can't stand a dull conversation."

Yuan laughed.

"I assume then, that you are not finding my conversation boring," Came the much amused reply.

He shifted his hold on Kian's waist a little, just so that his elbow didn't stick out quite so much, and happened to catch sight of Huart again out of the corner of his eye. He frowned slightly; the guard was engaged in conversation with the Westard's, and looked quite serious.

All three Westard females were staring intensely at Yuan's dance partner, and the younger sister (Jessica, hn remembered) had an expression of skeptical disbelief on her face. What on earth was that guard saying to them? As if Kian needed more people staring at her, poor girl.

Yuan noticed now the jealous looks Kian was receiving, and he made a mental note that it would probably be better if he kept her within sight for the rest of the night; he sincerely doubted that she would be in any serious trouble, but it was better to be on the safe side. He wished for Kian to remember his homeland as a pleasant place, possibly one that would be good to visit for a holiday in the near future. He found himself wanting to spend more time with Kian, and get to know her better.

No, the evening had definitely not been a waste of time, after all.

"If I were, Highness, I highly doubt we'd still be dancing."

The odd sensation of being watched (which Kian was now used to, thanks to the hundred or so females glaring at his back) shifted suddenly to a slightly different feel, sinister and very nearly poisonous. "I'm sorry to say, but I have a terrible habit of walking away from unwanted discussi-" It was only when, during the course of the dance, the Kian became turned around once more, that his eyes settled on the incredulous faces of his stepmother and sisters. The elder women was in deep conversation with a guard, which one he did not know, but somehow managed to keep her hawk-like eyes narrowed in the dark haired youth's direction.

The bottom of Kian's stomach dropped away within a second.

This was not good. This was _terrible_. They _knew_, they had to! Something akin to fear clutched his throat, choking off his sound. The thick, cry feeling left in his mouth only heightened the sick feeling.

Swallowing sharply, Kian abruptly stopped dancing and pulled away from the blonde Prince.

"I'm sorry, Highness, but I-I feel a little faint. I believe I will go for some fresh air…"

Yuan's expression immediately turned to one of concern. Allowing Kian to pull away from him slightly, he made sure to keep his hold on her arm, worried that she might suddenly faint.

"Would you like to go out into the gardens?" he asked, noticing with puzzled worry that Kian's face had abruptly turned pale. "It might be the heat in here... I knew that fifty torches on the walls was overdoing things..." he muttered, starting to gently propel Kian in the direction of the small doors to the side of the room, leading out into the palace gardens.

**---------------------------------Chapter Three----**

**Illusions of a Fox: **You've proved your insanity to me yet again, Kittles my lovie xP But yesh, I remember. She still gets angry whenever you call her 'Thumbalina', and no being bitter, it's almost your birthday! You're not allowed to be anything but joyously fantastically happy for a month and a half before and after your birthday –nodnod-

**Arvesen:** Really? Thankies so much! When I send the reviews back to Sandy-sama (which I have yet to do, since…actually, I don't know why I haven't sent them to her. I'm so lazy -.-;;) she'll be pleased someone besides us thinks so . (and beside Kit, but she doesn't count, since she loves anything to do with cross dressing and pretty looking males) And I had no clue I'd even set it on disabled (for the anonymous reviewing, that it), thanks very much for telling me, otherwise I'd never have noticed. I'm unobservant like that.

But yes, I'll definitely go have a look at your fairy tale stuff, Had a quick glance earlier this morning and there was some very interesting looking things there I have to check out…-scurries off to read-


	4. Human Wreckage

**Title: Undecided**

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your /slightly/ evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note: **Back again! Did you all miss us? Probably not, but thassokay.

Anyway, I'm hugely sorry about the massive gap between the last chapter and the addition of this one (yay for chapter four!), I had some trouble getting around to editing this all. So yeah, all my fault.

Anyway! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and New Year, Sandy-sama and I definitely did . Thanks again to all the awesome people who've reviewed, it's really very cool to read them all –emoheart- You guys rock 3

Kid's! Don't explode your ego.

Really. It hurts.

And Butterfly was listening to 'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy when he was editing this chapter, just for your information.

**---------** – Change in Point of view

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**---.Untitled.---**

**Chapter Four – Human Wreckage**

Kian allowed himself to be lead outside into the cool night, gulping in great lungful after lungful of fresh air. Being away from the masses of people and, more importantly, his step family, the androgynous male felt the dead weight in his stomach lessen slightly. The hollow feeling still remained, but the quietness of the night was soothing. Kian hadn't realized how uncomfortable he'd felt being shut up inside with what had seemed like the entire female (and rather a lot of the male) population.

Tilting his face upwards, Kian let out the air he'd taken in, the pressure around chest having become increasingly tight due to the constricting style of the corset.

Turning back to Yuan, Kian swiped nervously at his cheek with a pale hand.

"I'm sorry; I'm just…not very good in large crowds."

It was the best excuse he had, sad (and true, people just weren't a 'Kian' thing) as it was.

The Prince smiled gently, relieved that his newfound acquaintance seemed to be feeling better. "There's hardly any need to apologize," he said, waving a hand dismissively. "We all have our quirks."

Following her line of vision, Yuan's eyes landed on the beautiful night sky, and it suddenly struck him with a tint of irony that anyone looking at the scene would instantly consider how romantic the setting was; the Prince and a Lady, standing together under the stars, gazing at the moon.

An amused gleam made its way into Yuan's grey eyes.

He wasn't a romantic by nature, and such things as moons and sunsets that other people found oh-so-romantic, he didn't care for quite so much. Yes, they were lovely, and he could appreciate them, but he couldn't quite see why people would sigh so dramatically and say, "Oh, how _romantic_!" It became more then slightly annoying. Although, that was probably just because the only times he'd ever heard someone say that had been when he'd been in situations very similar to this one, and he'd instantly felt uncomfortable. It was a far too obvious reminder that no-one knew of his sexual orientation and fully expected him to start courting ladies at any moment.

"Truthfully, I'm glad to be out here," He said suddenly, gesturing vaguely at the gardens. "I wasn't overly enjoying the ball, to be honest, and I've always loved it out here in the gardens." Pausing hesitantly, Yuan tried not to sound too hopeful at the prospect of showing this fascinating person his favorite place in the whole world.

"Would you like me to show you around?"

Kian looked up at the other quizzically with the question. A tour? While Yuan may not have been enjoying the ball (that much was obvious) did he really wish to go to the extent of wasting time by showing 'her' around?

'_It will get you_ alone _with him…_'

The murderous little voice emphasized the word enough to push Kian's decision towards accepting. Yes, he needed to gain the Prince's trust, and if not that then simply the chance to find a secluded place to dispose of the other. A heavy something to the back of the head would hopefully be enough to knock Yuan out.

"Yes, thank you. It's beautiful; I'd like to see the rest of it."

It was difficult to keep himself from appearing overly enthusiastic, and Yuan forced himself to walk slowly along the path, pointing out various different flowers and plants and listing their numerous qualities, often accompanying a description with a short story, generally to do with an amusing escapade involving his brother. He showed Kian the pond (said girl was careful to keep the Prince between himself and the water's edge, mindful of his fear for deep water. As a child, Kian had very nearly drowned in one of the streams that ran through his own garden. Since then, any depths that reached higher then his waist-which, considering his height, was not all that deep- was very much avoided), which was just the right size to be home to several beautiful golden fish, along with a couple of small frogs that Yuan had always been quite fond of and almost considered as pets in their own right. He showed Kian the little shelter made entirely out of plants that had grown around a wooden frame (sadly, it had been made/grown when Yuan was a tiny child, and he could no longer fit inside it), and reminisced about the many warm evenings he'd spent out in the shelter, away from the hovering guards and worrying governesses.

It never occurred to the Prince that anyone could possibly be less than fascinated by the palace gardens; they were his personal paradise, and he was completely caught up in the simple joy of being able to share it with such a person as Kian, not thinking for a second that she could be bored by it.

And Yuan found himself getting fonder of the girl with every passing minute, hopelessly cliché and improbable as that sounded.

The person in question simply listened through it all with a tiny smile upon his lips, thinking just how much the older male sounded like a small child excitedly showing its parent's their achievements for the day. The garden certainly was beautiful, especially in the silvery light of the moon. Kian wondered if the purely romantic (and entirely unwanted) feel of the garden was just that was purely by coincidence or if someone had purposely went out of their way to annoy the petite 'female'. It reminded him very quickly that he was not supposed to be enjoying himself in any way, that he was here for a _reason_, a reason which had yet to be fulfilled. When the sick feeling of guilt dropped quickly back into the pit of his stomach, Kian forced those thoughts away once more, deciding he'd get to that later…sometime.

"You're lucky to have this all so close to you. Myself, I prefer heights, but nature's work is most definitely something to be appreciated."

"Very much so," Yuan nodded, sounding pleased with the compliment to his beloved gardens. He was disappointed when he'd finally finished showing Kian everything there really was to see, and the two found themselves almost back to where they'd started.

"Lady Kian?"

Yuan's voice cut the comfortable silence, suddenly finding that, not unlike a lost puppy, he was anxious not to let this girl too far out of his sight, in case he never saw her again.

Still slightly disturbed by the way 'Lady Kian' sounded (which was completely and _utterly _wrong, wrong, wrong, **wrong**) said boy turned to look up at the blonde Royal. The slightly hesitant expression on his face and almost nervous edge to his voice set alarm sirens ringing inside of his mind. Once again, pale fingers twisted in the long satiny skirts of the dress, feeling layers slip and sway beneath and around one another.

"I... That is, where are you staying tonight? With your cousin?"

The question came as a shock, totally unexpected as it was. He'd been expecting something…well, very different. Such as why he seemed so much more masculine to the other females (which he _did_, Kian's mind muttered darkly, completely denying the fact that he was in any way feminine, despite the dress clinging to his body) or even a demand as to why he had an almost complete lack of a chest for a young woman of their age group (though, seeing as how polite the Prince had been all evening, anything question of the sort probably wouldn't come from Yuan). However, the query brought new possibilities to the night (for the plan, the **PLAN**! His brain cried, not in _any_ way for a chance to talk any longer with the Prince, who had so far proved to be quite intelligent after all).

"I was just going to…well, I mean, I had been planning on going back to my Cousin's. But…if you are suggesting something different…?"

Relieved that he hadn't been outright rejected, Yuan smiled. "Well, there are many spare guest rooms within the palace, and I confess I enjoy your company. You're not as... as _graceless_ as the other noblewomen. Not as desperate." Yuan looked ever so slightly sheepish talking of the noblewomen of the kingdom in this way, but it felt so good to be saying it out loud, finally.

"If your cousin wouldn't mind, then I would be honored if you'd care to spend tomorrow with me? We could go riding, if you liked, though the horses here are probably not as well-bred as the ones your father owns."

Kian, surprised by the rather round-about compliment, felt his lips quirk into a small smile. Thinking about the other's words for a moment, he wondered just how much of it the Prince realized was mere ignorance and not a mature outlook on the matter. As a young child, his father had never bothered to teach his son the proper formalities for when meeting nobles and the like, the only things Kian knew was from listening in on his sister's lesson s with their stepmother. Of course, curtsies were the obvious thing he knew he should have properly learnt, but Kian found them annoying, unneeded signs of something along the lines of submission, almost. Considering this all carefully, he supposed that, perhaps for a few moments, he was worth slightly more then those waiting for Yuan in the ballroom.

Desperate, though? Yuan wouldn't ever know quite how much.

"Riding would be nice, if you still wish for my presence in the morning." As an afterthought he added, "But there is no need to worry about the horse's breeding, Highness. A cross bred animal may be just as fine as a pure one, it depends on their spirit."

'_How very fake'_, his mind supplied, and Kian pleasantly told it to shut up.

'_Honestly, _'It depends on their spirit'_? You sound like some stuffy breeder trying to sell a nag in place of a stallion.'_

Vaguely, Kian noted that it wasn't considered sane behavior for one to speak to themselves, internally or not. Pushing the 'voice' out of his immediate attention, Kian quickly tuned back into the conversation, realizing he'd missed quite a bit of what the Prince was saying.

"…And I'm afraid I don't know enough about horses to disagree or agree with you, so I'll trust your word on that. Oh, and 'Prince Yuan' will do just fine."

Yuan almost asked if he could call her Kian and miss off the Lady, but he decided that it would be a little too presumptuous. He'd only known her for barely two hours, after all.

"If you wish it, Prince Yuan, then I shall." He paused for a moment, as if deciding something, before adding,

"But so long as we are on the topic, please don't bother to call me 'Lady', I'm sure we're both very aware of what I am and what I am not."

Yuan, vaguely surprised by the completely dismissal of formalities altogether, simply nodded. It was one thing to wish for something, but another to actually do so.

Very few noblewomen allowed to be called simply by their names rather then their title, many simply because they enjoyed the sound of it, but more importantly because, as women (who obviously had a lower standing then men in society) they needed something to make themselves at least sound as important as their high-born males. Many felt that without such a title added to their name when around acquaintances, they were no more then peasants.

There was a lull in the conversation at that point, allowing the faint sounds of music, laughter and hundreds of human voices cover their silence comfortably. It was only when a cool breeze swept past, ruffling Yuan's pale hair and bringing a chill to his skin, that either of them spoke at all.

"Are you cold? We can go back inside, if you like?" the Prince offered, although he knew he would have preferred to stay out where it was peaceful and reasonably quiet.

Shivering slightly, Kian's eyes glanced back towards the entrance of the castle (where he was _sure_ he could see the glittering eyes of a 'fair maiden' prowling the shadows, waiting to attack), debating whether the lack of warmth was worth having to socialize. A glance into the sky helped him realize just how late it had become. The huge clock in the village square had chimed twice more (and was very close to sounding a third time) since Kian had arrived at the ball.

Still not being able to decide as to whether he wanted to brave the cold or the hoards of…creatures, ready to sink their carefully painted claws into both Yuan and himself, he looked back at the Prince beside him. "I…don't mind, really. It's much quieter out here, but colder all the same." He paused, before going on with "But I can stand a little cold if you would prefer it outside."

Yuan shook his head, taking in the thinness of the girl's dress. "Let's go back inside. I wouldn't want you to become ill now, would I? I should probably head back inside anyway; my father will probably be angry with me for staying out here so long. What with the ball being held 'in my honor', and all that."

With a nod, the dark haired teen moved along behind the Prince, tugging at the (much too low) neckline of his dress. Over the course of the evening, he's managed to adapt himself to holding his body with his shoulders further back then usual and chest out slightly to take away from the uncomfortable tightness of the corset, as many other ladies had. He now understood why many noblewomen had such straight backs.

"Yes, I suppose you really should get back to your…other acquaintances."

The two re-entered the massive ballroom, greeted with the chatter of a good couple of hundred ladies and another hundred or so noblemen, many of them dancing, and a few sitting at the tables that were to one side of the room, being served freshly prepared food and spiced fruit punch.

Pushing the door shut behind them, Yuan looked up to see his father on the balcony where he'd been all evening, looking down at him with a most displeased expression on his features.

"Oh, dear," Yuan said quietly, a touch of sarcasm entering his voice. His father had been in a bad mood all afternoon, ever since an apologetic letter from the Queen, Yuan's mother, had arrived by carrier hawk saying that she wouldn't be returning for another month or so. Queen Tatia was currently on a diplomatic visit to Lishank, a country that lay some distance across the sea, who Carliss hadn't been on very good terms with as of late.

When he caught his son's eye, King Rupei frowned and beckoned with a nod of his head, clearly indicating that he wanted a word with Yuan. The Prince gave a little sigh and turned to Kian, giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm afraid I have to disappear for a few minutes; my father wants to talk to me, it seems. I won't be long, hopefully. Erm... Maybe you'd better try and keep away from the rest of the ladies? They don't look too pleased with you."

Kian forced a tiny smile to his face. "I assure you, Prince Yuan, that I can look after myself well enough."

Retreating into a darker, much emptier corner then the rest of the crowded ballroom, the cross dressing male attempted to blend himself with the wall behind him. When he caught the far to familiar steel grey eyes of his stepmother weaving through the crowds, searching for something Kian felt was far too obviously himself. The snatch of conversation he'd seen earlier between the older woman and the guard before Prince Yuan and himself had ventured outside replayed its self in the raven haired teenager's mind ominously. Hoping to somehow shrink away unnoticed, Kian pressed closed to the cool wall, hiding behind a gaggle of wallflowers lurking on the outskirts of the dance floor.

Not a moment later, however, he was discovered.

"The Prince likes you."

A sudden and extremely unexpected voice that felt almost right beside him very nearly gave Kian a heart attack. Jumping nearly a foot in the air (which, for a moment, let him know what it felt like to be tall); the icy eyed 'female' turned and noticed the faint outline of a guard.

The speaker was clearly one of the palace guards; a high-ranking one at that, judging by the authoritive badges on his chest. He was standing casually by the wall, barely two metres away from where Kian stood. Conveniently, or possibly on purpose, the guard was almost completely hidden from view by a shadow cast by one of the stone pillars. From where Kian was standing, he was in plain view, but to anyone else, there was no-one there.

Forcing his breathing to regulate its self, Kian glared daggers at the older male, hissing a reply as he did so.

"Has no one ever told you that it is not proper manners to sneak up on another?"

Moving back into the shadows, which he had momentarily moved out of when the guard had made his presence so clear. "And what exactly do you mean, 'The Prince likes you'? Prince Yuan, I'm sure, is not interested in my company in any way other then a barrier against the rest of these…creatures." As he spoke, Kian waved a hand absently at the lace encased women standing before them.

"I apologise for startling you, milady," the guard said. Somehow, the way he said it left no doubt in either of their mind's that there was a distinct absence of a capital 'm' for 'milady' when he spoke.

He nodded up at the balcony, where Yuan and his father could now be seen, talking.

"As for the Prince, I'm very sure that he wouldn't be spending nearly so much time with you if your thoughts were fact. He isn't insincere, whatever else may be said about him." The guard looked Kian up and down briefly, intelligent green eyes lingering the longest on the work-calloused hands.

"It looks to me, if you'll pardon my presumptuousness, like milady has fallen on hard times recently," the guard said. "Perhaps there might be a way milady could be helped with that..."

Up on the balcony, King Rupei had already launched into a disapproving rant of Yuan's behaviour that evening. It was the usual; how Yuan was neglecting his guests, and how if he had to disappear somewhere then it should be with a respectable young lady, not some completely unknown little madam who didn't so much as have a /scrap/ of lace about her person. Dybre? A ridiculous, backwards country that would certainly not benefit our land in any way at all. No, you go back down there, my boy, and behave like the Crown Prince should on his coming-of-age ball.

Yuan just tuned it out, nodding automatically in all the right places and occasionally attempting to make a point himself, but these were usually met with his father's overwhelming logic.

Back in the dark corner of the ballroom, Kian planted his hands on his hips.

"I believe, Sir," Came the dark reply, "That the matter is none of you business."

"Perhaps not..." the guard said, shrugging softly "But I assure you, listening to what I have to say will be infinitely worth your time." He turned slightly, as if to move away.

"The Prince and his father will probably be talking for quite some time. Follow me if you're interested. You have no loyalties to him after all; Dybre is a long way from here."

**---------------------------------Chapter Four----**

**Sandileina (aka Sandy-sama .):** Haha, so it is! Doesn't it look lovely? –pats the version of our roleplay-y thing- makes me go all squishy inside xD

And so did I until I re-read all our old posts and little commenty-conversations. I'd forgotten so much of the little things about it all, it was so weird going back through it for editing .

Love you too –huggkiss-

**Yaoi-Neko:** Why thankyou, we'd hoped so. But you're right, Kian's an odd little character xD And hopefully soon-ish, don't want to give too much away though. It's a secret –hushhush-

But thanks so much for the review! It's awesome hearing all the advice and comments from everyone who's reading .

**Anonymous:** Well here's your update then, glad you like it so much! It's even more addictive to roleplay P But thanks again, it was really nice of you to say so –emoheart-

**LadyShalimariVilvanna:** Lol, sure thing, I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter as much as you liked the rest! Thankyou again .

**Animejo:** Thanks so much for saying, though I doubt Kian could ever be sappy xD I'm hoping you'll enjoy the next few chapters, since the roleplay started to break away quite a bit from the usual Cinderella story the end of this chapter. To be honest, this is more of a character/relationship building chapter, but we'll start getting into everything sooner . Don't want to give too much away though. Part of your post didn't show up in your review it says something like 'Have you posted this up in…' and then goes straight into the next sentence. Where was it you were gonna ask about? Thanks for the title suggestions, though! We still haven't decided x.x

**Mental Hermaphrodite:** I give you more then! Glad we managed to give you a little more then a simple fairytale, though. It's really awesome hearing how people intend to come back though the month or two I took to post this chapter probably means a lot of them stopped bothering to check back -.-;; but I know what you mean with the third chapter. It's very 'bumpy' and difficult to understand. I reckon I'll go back and re-do that particular chapter soon-ish, though. I think this chapter went a lot better, only one change in a point of view! Whoo! Anyway, here's to hoping we see you reading again soon, and that you like this part as much as the first three .

**Riani:** Haha, too good? Why thankyou D But anyway, here's the fourth one for you to enjoy.

**Gaarasama:** I love you too then!

Very much. It's always awesome to hear proclamations of love in a review xD

But here's your update! Sorry about the wait -.-;;

**Kit (Illusions of a Fox):** him/her/the young man in a dress?

xD

I'mma gonna have to use that to describe Kian at some point. It sounds very cool, so it does.

But Yuan is just smexy, so we can both worship him and Sandy-sama because of their eternal wicked-cool-ness (I'm so hardcore xP) –sits Sandy-sama and Yuan on a gold pedal stool- Tadah!

-emoheartkisslove-

**Hiro No Tsuki:** And I definitely heart you.

**Codename Ayame:** Well I'm glad you decided to . But thanks so much for saying so, hopefully the twists keep working (and keep everyone entertained! –worries endlessly over it- it's so much fun to write, but does everyone else like it?). Have fun reading this chapter!


	5. Nightmares and Fairytales

**Title: Undecided**

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your /slightly/ evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note: -**Triumphant music- We have returned!And with the newest chapter of our still untitled fairytale Or nightmare, whichever. Which'd bring us to our next topic of discussion.

**We need a name!**

'Cause we're all out of the creative juices and have so far come up with _nothing_. Seriously, so we need you guys to give us a bit of a hand. It can be as simple or as creative as you want, just go for it.

Anyway, on a hugely awesome note, by the time this chapter was posted, we'd gotten 695 hits on the story! Whoo! Feeling popular, hugely. Thanks so much for all the kids who've been keeping up with the story, and to all the new readers too –love-

Have fun reading!

Butterfly was listening to 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while he was putting this chapter together.

**---------** – Change in Point of view

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**---.Untitled.---**

**Chapter Four – Of Nightmares and Fairytales**

The guard didn't wait for Kian to say anything more.

Within moments the teen found himself ushered quietly out of the ballroom through a small side door, partially hidden by the overly luxurious tapestries hanging from the galleries above. Making a mental note on the obscured door, Kian toyed with the theory of perhaps using it at some point in his (most ingenious, his mind added. Kian was still very proud of his little brainchild of a plan, despite how little had actually been completed that evening) 'plan'. Someday he'd think up a better thing to call it then simply 'the plan', but for now he was preoccupied with other matters.

On the other side of the door was what appeared to be a long corridor, though Kian could see little from behind the guard's stiff back and broad shoulders.

Hurrying down the hallway after the guard (who possessed considerably longer legs then the smaller of the pair, and could therefore take far larger strides, which would be why Kian had to hurry in the first place), they remained silent until the sound of music faded away completely. By now, Kian guessed they were somewhere near the servants quarter's.

The air was warm, and had quite a homely feel to it; the days of servitude being almost as slavery were long gone, having been banished by King Rupei's grandfather, King Jarden.

"We can speak freely here," Turning to Kian, the guard seemed somehow larger here then he did back in the shadows at the ball.

"I must warn you; once you decide to help us, then you cannot turn back. I don't mean to threaten, of course, but if you betray us, you may wake up one morning to find yourself in need of a head."

He paused, as if to observe just what kind of an impact his words would make on the dark haired young lady.

"Naturally, if you do decide to help us, you needn't worry about money for the rest of your life."

This made Kian hesitate.

Was it a hint that they knew? Possibly, but somehow Kian doubted it. Otherwise, he would most likely be dead by now, not simply warned of his demise. Thinking back to the 'almost-but-not-threat', he resisted the urge to roll his eyes and mutter something about the idiocy of men. Did they believe that this was the only was to persuade someone? With money and death threats? It was then the utter irony of his thoughts caught up with him, and the 'lady' gave a sharp laugh.

"Money does not worry me, Sir, nor will threats, or not-threats, as you seem to like to think of them. I agree only because I wish to."

The guard paused before asking,

"And what does milady wish?"

In the end, curiosity won out.

"To agree, of course."

"We appreciate that you do, milady."

Kian was very tempted to ask who exactly 'we' was, but decided against it when the guard began to speak once more. This time, however, his voice was ever so slightly quieter, almost as though he'd lowered it subconsciously.

"It may surprise milady that the Royal Family aren't quite as popular as most people believe. Nine years ago, King Rupei headed an invasion force to conquer Sematte, the series of islands west of here. Many of the noblemen went with him, but when they saw that the people of Sematte were peaceful, gentle folk, they refused to invade them aggressively. King Rupei forced the noblemen to do so anyway, threatening them with execution for treason, even going so far as to threaten their families. The noblemen had no choice but to obey."

There was a short pause, as if to allow the listener to take in the information a bit at a time. It didn't last.

"Many of the islanders were brought back to live here in Carliss, but so many of them had lost their friends and their families in the invasion that they were beyond misery at being taken away from their homeland. Things have settled down since then, and the vast majority of the islanders have forgiven and forgotten. The soldiers and nobles have not.

Recently, one of the Lords discovered that if the current Royal family abdicated, then there would be no more monarchy in Carliss, as any relatives who could possibly inherit the throne have died. This would allow the country to most likely become a democracy. The easiest thing to do would be to simply have the entire family killed, but that would incur the wrath of those who are loyal to them. Instead, we plan to have the oldest Prince kidnapped, and force the Royals to renounce the throne by threatening them with his safety. From there, it would be simple enough to spread rumors of scandal concerning the throne through the population, so that they would become willing to accept a new type of power."

Kian frowned slightly, the guard made manipulating his country sound so very simple. It felt…wrong, somehow. Though considering how the teen himself was planning on cheating his King out of fistfuls of gold, he really couldn't see how he could talk about what was wrong and right in such terms.

"However, kidnapping Yuan will not be at all easy, as you can imagine. This would be where you come in, milady."

"What we would like you to do is this; befriend the Prince. Get close to him, but be sure not to get _too_ close to him yourself, otherwise you'll just be giving yourself a lot of unnecessary heartache." (At this point, Kian gave a rather unimpressed snort, which was hardly lady-like in the slightest.) "After all, now that you've heard our plan, we can't let you reveal it. Once you have successfully won his trust, you will persuade him to go on a little trip, just the two of you, somewhere remote and preferably out of Carliss. Let us know when and where, and we'll do the rest. We can be patient, but our patience extends to three weeks at the very, very most. We can't afford for someone to get wind of what we're doing, and the longer it takes to accomplish, the more likely that will become."

He gave Kian a cold, calculating look.

"Do you think you can do it? We can offer you any reward you'd like."

Kian's face remained impassive throughout the duration of the 'story'. When the guard had finished, his expression remained completely blank for a moment before breaking into something of disbelief mixed with amusement.

"I would never have believed nobles could think of something so…interesting."

A smirk replaced the previous look before he added, "Obviously you weren't alone in this, but it is amusing all the same."

The thought of the burly guard throwing Prince Yuan in a sack and hefting him over a shoulder (with Yuan doing a remarkable amount of kicking and screaming) was an odd, if not fun little image. The guard was right in saying the eldest Prince would not go quietly. If the personality of the young man Kian had been conversing with all evening was anything to go by, then it would be a rather difficult task.

All in all, the story was not terribly hard to believe. He knew of the Samatte Invasion from the conversations listened in on around that time. His stepmother had been particularly interested in or really, not quite so much as 'interested' but irate the subject, as it left very few noblemen behind to introduce to her young but developing daughters. If she wished to secure a suitable marriage for either of the argumentative, bratty females, then time and someone to set them up with would be needed. Many a times Kian had walked in on the older woman ranting to herself about it in the confines of her lavish room.

Now that this proposition had been made, there would be no need for his original plan (the thought disappointed him slightly, but the more rational side of his mind assured him that this would more then likely be much easier then he had hoped for it to be). This way would take longer, indeed, but would benefit him in the long run.

If he could keep his secrets, that was.

"Of course I can do it," He replied, finally. "Do not question my ability, Sir, and I shall see no need to question yours."

"I have conditions, though. For one, do not seek me out at any time other then when I am in the castle. Do not attempt to contact me while I am...with my cousin." He wanted to make sure this point was paid attention to; it wouldn't do to have the guards discovering anything he needed to be kept hidden. "Also, I wish for you to make sure no one here, in this kingdom or who knows of…of _this_, to have anything more to do with me once we are through. Once our business with each other is completed, I wish to leave Carliss for good."

On the subject of payment, he did not need to think long. Gold was the simplest way, nothing else would be needed. The amount wouldn't matter so much, just enough to get him away and living comfortably in whatever place he chose to live. For a moment, Kian even considered actually going to live in Dybre and living the imaginary life he'd constructed for Yuan. But then thoughts of the sea and traveling lured him swiftly away from that idea.

He turned, ready to leave. "Payment is simple, gold and an escort out of Carliss is all I ask, and to never be mentioned again. I trust this is not too much?"

"Perfectly reasonable, Milady," the guard nodded, letting the capital letter slip into place for the first time.

"The matter of how much gold can be settled closer to the time, and the rest of your conditions will be observed carefully." He gave Kian a small bow, a real sign of respect for once.

"Shall we head back to the ballroom? Prince Yuan may have finished being scolded by now."

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, Yuan had managed to escape from his father several minutes earlier than he'd thought he'd be able to, which was a blessing. His brother Jace had finally turned up, and now his father's wrath had a new direction to turn.

Yuan descended the stairs that connected the balcony to the ground with relief, and once having returned to the ballroom floor he scanned the crowds for Kian. Unfortunately, his vision was obstructed by the many females that suddenly descended upon him like carrion, twittering away and not-so-subtly hinting that they'd very much like to dance with him. Patience growing thin, Yuan agreed to one dance, knowing his father would be watching him for a short while before directing all of his attention to Jace, but all the while keeping an eye out for Kian, hoping she was alright, though knowing in the back of his mind that surely she was, and he was being ridiculous for thinking otherwise.

Having made it out of the labyrinth of halls and corridors and back into the ballroom, Kian sighed at how utterly normal the room now seemed. Next to nothing had changed in his absence, the music still played, couples still danced, and the King was still ranting to…to someone other then Yuan. From where he stood, he could see that it was undoubtedly Prince Jace, the younger of the two brothers in the Royal family. Turning his attention away from the two, Kian searched for Yuan in the crowds of nobles and guards. The Prince's blonde hair was easy to spot, and a tight grip suddenly twisted Kian's insides as his eyes caught on the dancing figure. This was the person he would betray (_Such a harsh word_, his mind muttered slyly) in less then three weeks, could he really pull it off? A firm determination set in his mind. Of course.

As if on perfect cue, the music for that particular dance ended the second Yuan's eyes caught sight of Kian, standing next to one of the larger tapestries that hung over a door that Yuan was almost sure led to the servant's quarters. She was in such plain view; how had he possibly managed not to see her before? It must be the warmth in here; not to mention the seething masses of pink, yellow and powder blue had probably scarred his eyes for life.

Giving a bow as hastily as he could without seeming impolite, Yuan headed away from his former dance partner (who was now being quizzed in depth by a woman who was most likely to be her mother) and towards Kian with a sense of relief.

"There you are!" he said, looking apologetic. "I tried to find you sooner, but I think my eyesight's going a little odd in this atmosphere. I'm sorry for the wait." Yuan nodded to the guard that was next to Kian, giving him a smile.

"Good evening, Captain Barlett."

"Good evening, Your Highness," the Captain answered, looking very pleased with himself indeed. Yuan vaguely wondered why, but didn't really think anything of it. Maybe the normally stoic Captain had finally been taught how to smile, he thought with some amusement.

Kian fiddled absently with the ribbon around his neck once more, rather then his dress as he had opted for earlier. The skirts were slowly becoming rumpled where his fingers are gripped the material in his fists, which, he had decided, was not a good look.

"It must be the vast amounts of pink. I fear it has the habit of blinding and distracting one from whatever they are searching for."

Yuan couldn't help but laugh, though he smothered it as quickly as possible. "Oh, so it bothers you too?" he asked, trying not to let his amused delight show, and knowing how bad he was at acting, probably not doing a very good job of it.

Giving a devious smile, Kian replied in a light, airy tone, as if considering something. "But it's _such_ a lovely colour, perhaps I'll ask that attractive young lady where she purchased hers, so that I can buy one of my own?"

His hand waved in the direction of a particularly violent coloured gown, almost neon in shade. The thought of himself in the dress was positively horrible (especially when it look terribly tight and showed _far_ too much cleavage) but the look on Yuan's face was worth the rather terrible thoughts.

Having looked swiftly away from the girl in said gown with a grimace on his face that was universally recognized as 'Please be joking', Yuan had just began to reply when a group of about five ladies heading rapidly in their direction caught his eye.

The group seemed to include the three Westard ladies, and Yuan sighed inwardly. Those three were the absolute _worst_, he swore. And that was saying something, considering the assortment of females gathered at the ball that night.

At almost the same moment, Kian recognized his stepfamily over the Prince's shoulder.

Terror from the thought of being caught gripped at the teen's insides, eyes widening in fright. Turning to Yuan (and attempting to use the Prince as a barrier between himself at the group), he managed to stutter out a request to dance; hoping that the women would back away once they saw Yuan was preoccupied.

Yuan blinked in bewilderment. She had spoken too fast for the Royal to catch.

"Pardon?"

Kian breathed in sharply, calming himself enough to ask the question once more.

"W-would you care to dance?"

Giving a slightly confused, "Of course," and taking her arm, Yuan followed her gaze to try and work out what had brought the sudden change of mood, coupled with the awkward request for a dance.

His grey eyes met with the group of ladies that he'd seen out of the corner of his eye before; was it them that Kian was trying to avoid? Surely they weren't as fearful as all that? Yuan turned an inquiring gaze upon Kian, and as he wound his arm around her waist (which wasn't as curvy as most ladies; in fact, Kian's hips were narrow, and if Yuan didn't know any better he would have called them masculine), he asked, "Not that I'm not flattered, but why the sudden request? Is there someone you're trying to avoid?"

If Kian hadn't had been otherwise preoccupied, he would have found the Prince's sudden bluntness amusing, no doubt.

"I-No! Of course not!"

There was a more then slightly panicked edge to Kian's voice, unable to mask the fear of being discovered by the formidable trio.

"I just…" The words trailed away as the young male caught his stepmother's steely grey eyes trained on the dancing couple, and from over the top of Yuan's shoulder (which hid him well enough) Kian could see the woman waiting for the song to end only meters away. Her daughters' bickered besides her, squabbling over who would get to dance with the Prince first. Despite his situation, the two brought a slight smirk to his lips. His bet would be on Amelia winning the battle, who was taller and significantly thinner then her sister, Jessica. The pug faced girl usually managed to shove a sharp elbow into the other's pudgy side, winning arguments with force rather then bothering with words.

Yuan followed Kian's gaze to the Westard ladies again, and suddenly, his mind clicked into gear and he remembered how Huart had been talking to them, and Kian had seen them and immediately wanted to get some fresh air...

"Do you know the Westard family?" he asked, trying to keep his tone as neutrally inquiring as possible; he didn't want to scare Kian, if she was indeed trying to stay away from the Westards for whatever reason. And if that was the case, then Yuan was sure it must be a fairly good reason. Maybe she'd offended them once and was afraid of their anger? Yuan wouldn't be surprised; the dresses the three wore were distinctly Dybrein in style, and new too. Also, Kian's less-than-conventional manner of speech could be taken offensively by many of the less tolerating nobles in existence.

"I apologize if I'm wrong at all, it's only that you can't seem to stop staring at them..."

Stuttering slightly and attempting to keep the 'guilty' expression from his face (and failing horribly, he knew) Kian sighed and lifted his eyes to glare at the Prince. Damn Yuan, how dare he be more intelligent then Kian thought he was.

His glared faulted for a moment before falling back down to gaze without really seeing into the Prince's chest. Shakily drawing in a breath of air, the younger male knew there was no way Yuan would leave it be without an answer. Knowing he had to think up something quickly, he was slightly surprised (and somewhat disturbed) at how easily the lie came. "They are relatives of mine. By marriage only, of course. My cousin…he works for them." Shifting uncomfortably in the other's arms, he added, "I'd rather not converse with them tonight, or have them know I'm here, if you understand."

"Ah..."

Yuan exhaled, curiosity having been fed.

"I see."

He managed to stop himself glancing at the Westards again. "Do you think they recognize you?" he asked, eyes still smiling at Kian's attempt at a strong glare despite his concern. It was really quite cute, he thought. Though he did wonder whether all Dybrein noblewomen were so mannerless, it entertained the Prince's peculiar sense of humor, and he idly wondered just how many different sets of glares the attractive girl had; so far, he'd seen roughly three, with variations on the first one. He made a mental note to count and see.

"I would not know," He replied, honestly. "Though I doubt it. I rarely see them, and I don't usually…look…_this_ way." Thoughtful, he wondered how much the three women did actually know. He'd have liked to have seen their face when they did find out, but the consequences of such a thing would be dire. Unless, of course, it was moments before their deaths. In which case Kian would be happy to reveal himself.

Very suddenly, he realized how little time he had actually spent thinking about that particular moment. Usually, during work, just before sleeping and even as he woke and got himself ready to face yet another day, Kian reminded himself of the pleasant instant in which he could finally receive his revenge upon the three women. That night, though, only very rarely had the thought come up. It surprised him. Did Yuan really distract him that much? He smiled, at least Kian knew that in the time he took to complete his task he would not become bored around the eldest Prince.

"The ball will be ending at midnight, which is just under two hours away," Yuan's voice broke through Kian's thoughts a moment later, his voice encouraging. "So you don't have to avoid them for too long. And you can always retire to a guest room early; I'll ask one of the maids to arrange a room for you."

There were several maids standing by the side of the room, watching the ball and waiting for an opportunity to be useful while they chatted amongst themselves, and Yuan was reminded with a sudden thrill of delight that Kian would be staying the night at the palace, and spending the next day in Yuan's company. "By the way, will you be needing anything from your cousin's house for your stay here? I can send one of the servants to fetch anything you might need."

"I will be able to last a few more hours, I am sure." The smaller boy answered. "And there is only one thing I'll be needing, which I'd prefer to retrieve myself. It's a rather…personal item. I like to have it close by. Or do you think I am too frail for such a task, Prince Yuan?"

The question made Yuan laugh. "Not at all," he answered, smiling, starting to steer the dancing towards the far side of the room so that the Westard's were further away, now that he knew Kian didn't want to be near them.

"You definitely don't seem frail to me. And that's a compliment."

Kian felt the sudden urge to jab the Prince in the ribs with his elbow for laughing at what he could only assume was himself, but when he noticed that they had suddenly gone from one side of the room to the other in less then a few seconds, the dark haired teenager threw away that idea. He felt that not hurting the Prince in anyway was a good enough payment, not bothering to thank him verbally.

"But of course."

Returning to their earlier conversation, Yuan nodded his assent.

"Would you like to fetch it now? I assume that your cousin isn't at the ball, and so it would probably be best to fetch whatever you need now, rather than go at the end of the night and possibly wake him up."

Nodding in reply, shiny dark strands of hair falling forwards into his eyes once more as he did so, Kian knew now would be much more convenient then running back as the ball ended. Going back now reduced the dangerous possibility of bumping into his stepmother and sisters on either the way in and out of the manor. Plus, if he went now, it would be wasting the time he'd have to spend at the ball. Now he knew that guaranteeing his ticket out of Carliss would not need to be completed that night, the cross dressing teenager did not feel the need to hang around the masses of fawning females any longer then was entirely necessary.

Needing nothing more then her nod, Yuan turned his head and purposefully caught the eye of Huart, who had been watching the two dance. With a little tilt of his head, he summoned Huart over.

"Huart can escort you to your cousin's. He's perfectly trustworthy, don't worry."

Kian declined immediately.

"I thank you for the offer, Highness," He quickly reverted back to using the Prince's proper title temporarily, Kian did not feel it necessary that the new guard knew of Yuan's permission to use his less formal title.

"But I would prefer to go back on my own. I made it here perfectly safe and unharmed, and I shall do so once more when I retrieve my belongings." Smiling and giving a slight curtsey/bow, he turned and left the ballroom before Yuan could protest. 

"Wait-! " But Kian was already gone, vanished out of the double doors with quite remarkable speed.

"Damn," Yuan muttered, looking annoyed. He didn't at all like the idea of Kian, indeed, any woman, walking around by themselves at this time of the night. Who knew what sort of trouble she might find herself in? 

"Huart, please follow Kia - ah, Lady Kian. Make sure nothing happens to her. Although..." Yuan paused and thought. "...maybe it would be best if you didn't let her know of your presence. It would hurt her pride, no doubt, and I don't want to offend her." Huart nodded and gave a small salute, smiling at Yuan as he hurried out of the ballroom after Kian.

Yuan relaxed as he watched the guard go. He felt irrationally better now, and was even able to accept one of the more colourful of Lady's requests for a dance with an almost-real charming smile on his face as he waited for Kian to return.

Once having slipped out the double doors and cleared the long guard lined path that lead to the palace (pausing momentarily to speak to a guard by the gate, requesting he allow her re-entry once 'she' returned. Thankfully, the man was easily swayed with a (somewhat) shy smile and a few pretty words. As much as he hated to do so, Kian had to admit, the ploy worked well), he broke into a well paced run. It would be impossible to go any fast then a jog in the glass slipper on his feet, so they were removed and held along with the long skirts as he went.

The streets were completely empty and wonderfully quiet. The chilled air was pleasant on his bare arms, tugging playfully at the hem of his dress as Kian ran. It did not take long for him to reach the manor, not nearly as long as it had seemed to make it to the castle in the first place.

Upon reaching the wrought iron gates of the huge old house, Kian chose to sneak around the back, through the tiny gate just outside the orchard. It had been almost totally forgotten by the rest of the house, overgrown by ivy and other climbing plants. As of late though, Kian had re-discovered the small wooden gate and had decided to use it as an escape route, for when he'd had enough of his stepfamily. It was only once he had retrieved his father's diary-the one object he'd returned for- (without being noticed by any of the other servants, thankfully) and started back through the streets of the town that Kian noticed he was being followed.

The tall, dark figure bathed in shadow that lurked out the corner of his eye had appeared somewhere after the bakery and before the butcher's. It was only when the glint of his chest plate, engraved with the King's insignia, caught his sharp eyes that Kian realized who the stranger was.

Eyes narrowing, he chose to continue ignoring his follower. The young 'female' would have a word with Prince Yuan when he returned to the palace.

Huart had other plans.

By now, he was aware that he had been spotted. It was obvious in the way the Lady pointedly looked anywhere but right at him, and in her displeased facial expression.

Well, he'd been wanting to confront her all evening, and now seemed like a fairly good time to do it...

Huart stepped out of the shadows into the cold light of the moon, and gave Lady Kian a respectful bow. "My Lady," he said politely. "I see that you're sharper than you appear; I'm normally fairly hard to spot." He spared a glance for her bare feet, which evidently were used to such treatment, and despite his best efforts, a small frown struggled onto his face. This further backed up the guard's suspicions, but he was a fair man and wouldn't jump to conclusions without something a little more solid.

Kian turned to stand directly opposite the other male, inclining his head stiffly to acknowledge him.

"Sir," Came the dark reply, still somehow managing to hold a small amount of respect in its tone.

"Should I be insulted that you thought me be to be less then intelligent? Or pleased that I managed to catch you in the act?" In truth he felt neither, but really had begun to compare this guard to Captain Barlett, whose build was somewhat similar to Huart.

Kian bent slightly to replace his glass slippers, feeling that there was no point in keeping them off now that he would no longer be running. Getting straight to the point, the petite boy brushed a few strands of hair from his face.

"His Highness has sent you, I imagine?"

Huart only hesitated for a moment before nodding stiffly, evidently feeling as though he'd let the Prince down. "Yes, he did."

There was a pause, then, "I mean nothing that would cause any offense, my Lady," he asserted, meeting icy blue eyes with warm brown. He didn't wait for a reply, but went on.

"Milady, I've been wondering ever since I first spotted you... You remind me very much of someone I met sometime last year. Well, actually, not so much met as saw... the Westard family were with them, and seemed to view the other as some sort of slave. The only thing is, that person was male, a boy. And you, evidently, are female." Huart paused again, as though gathering his thoughts.

"I don't like to jump to conclusions, but you do seem rather too masculine for a Lady..." He stopped, hearing the words in his head and hastily added, "But of course, I'm just a humble guard trying to look out for the Prince's wellbeing. I'd like the truth, if you please." He waited for Kian to give a reply, suddenly realizing that if this Kian was indeed a real Lady, then he'd gravely insulted her.

The smirk fell from Kian's lips almost instantly, evolving to a sort of shocked horror. Just when he'd thought no one would notice, just when he thought he was safe and somehow, _somehow_ he'd pulled this all off.

Apparently not.

A sort of strangled squeak emitted from his throat, eyes widening dramatically.

"I…that is…M-my cousin!"

Grabbing at any excuse he could, Kian quickly remembered the story he had formulated earlier on while speaking with Yuan. "What I was trying to say is that my cousin works for the Westards. I'm staying with him while I am in Carliss." Smoothing the skirts of his dress, Kian busied himself by not looking directly into the guard's face.

"I am told that I look rather a lot like him, after all. I can see where you made your mistake."

Huart considered this for a moment, observing the way Kian's fingers worried at the dress. "I see..." he said slowly.

"I had a word with the Westards, and the mother of the two girls said that she had a stepson called Kian. Do you have the same name, then?" 

He was aware that he was pressing rather hard for information, but he'd seen the way Yuan had behaved around and looked at this Lady. Huart had never seen him behave like that around a noblewoman before; although, that might be just because he never stayed around one for very long. It was Huart's opinion that if there was a noblewoman anywhere that Yuan could possibly learn to love, then this would be her. But if this her was in fact a **him**... Huart was positive the Prince's heart would be broken. He simply couldn't allow that to happen; he was quite probably the guard in the palace with the highest degree of personal loyalty and fondness for the blond Prince. 

Thinking quickly, Kian removed his fingers from twisting and smoothing out the deep coloured material. The guard was sharp, obviously he had been thinking about the situation for awhile if he had already spoken with his stepmother and sisters. Just how far would the other male be willing to push the matter?

"Yes, actually, we do. You see…" Trailing away, as if debating on whether Huart was trustworthy enough for something, a secret of great importance perhaps, the dark haired youth gave a soft sigh.

"I have never told anyone what I will tell you now, but please, I ask of you to speak of it to no one. It is my family's name that is at stake. You see…"

"We're twins."

The horrible urge to laugh at his own silliness, Kian forced himself to keep a straight face. Hopefully it would work; hopefully Huart would keep the lie to himself.

_Hopefully he'll be stupid enough to accept it._

"Our mother died during child birth, leaving our father and uncle to care for us. They never did get alone well, so they decided to separate, Father taking myself to Dybre and Uncle staying with Kian here. My uncle remarried some years later, to the Westard woman, but died shortly after. Father has been ill for many years now, and could to make the journey to come for my brother." The words came easily now, lie spinning its self by this point.

"But now that I am old enough, I have returned to take him home and back to father. Kian is…reluctant, he does not believe Father still loves him, after having left him so long ago. But I am determined that we will be together again."

Suddenly, the 'female' Kian gave a (very realistic) sniff, blinking as (fake) tears rose to his eyes.

"You….you won't say anything to anyone, will you? It is my family's name that would be slandered if you were to do so. But…please…"

"Of-of course not!" Huart exclaimed, instantly contrite at the sight of perceived sorrow. He fumbled in his leather jerkin for a scrap of cloth that was clean enough to be used as a Lady's handkerchief, and offered it to the distressed girl with a smile.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much sorrow," he apologized. "I'm only trying to look out for the Prince, you see. Between you and me, I rather think he likes you, Milady." The slightest stress was given to the word 'likes' as Huart tried to convey his meaning as subtly as possible. "If you wish it, I won't tell anyone. Shall I arrange a meeting with your cousin and the Westards for you? Discreetly, of course." He started to slowly walk in the direction of the palace, remembering that Prince Yuan would be waiting for them.

Taking the offered scrap of cloth posing as a handkerchief, Kian swept away the false tears and smiled up at the other gratefully.

"No, it's completely aright, You were only thinking out for your friend…" Guilt gnawed at his insides, though it was slowed slightly with the confusion at Huart's next words. 'Like?', that was two people who had said such a thing during the last few hours, and it mystified the cross dressing male slightly.

"No, I don't think it would be all that helpful, but thank you for offering. It was very kind of you." Handing back the handkerchief, Kian began the short walk back towards the castle, keeping pace with the guard.

"You're more than welcome, Milady."

**---------------------------------Chapter Five----**

**Teklah: **Updated all ready for you to read, but thanks so much for the review! And for telling us how much you love it, there'll be a heap more to come .

**Animejo: **Nice to see you back again, and with another nice, long review. I love answering these things xD

Well, this chapter was pretty Kian-centric, as Yuan was being scolded for the majority of it. I hope he _is_ getting more interesting though, he was just a sketch in my artbook at school when I started out with him made on the spot for the roleplay, really so he was a pretty basic character in the beginning.

But yep, only recently posted this on fictionpress, but it's only been up for a short while and hasn't gotten nearly so many replies to the chapters as it has on here. It's great to hear you think of highly of it though .

Thanks again for the review!

**Anonymous:** Hah, hello again then! Would you happen to have a name I can call you by at all? It'd be nice to get to know some of our reviewers. But happy birthday for the other day! But it's awesome that we've managed to keep you coming back to read, hope you're still reading by the time we start getting deeper into the fic/roleplay –heart-

**Kit: ** -Drags Kian from out of shirt-

You can't have him! We need him to keep the story alive! Who'll keep Yuan away from the rampaging ladies at the ball? Besides Syuu, that is, but no one else knows about him yet you only know from me telling you at school . so it's all very hushhush.

Besides, why does everyone seem to like Kian so much? It's be interesting to see who everyone's favorite characters are in a few chapters time, when some of the other character's get introduced.

Love you lots!


	6. Lords, Ladies and Latenight Treason

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale **

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your /slightly/ evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note: **So whoa. I mean, _whoa_, we're **back, **man.

Surprising? You betcha.

After yet another hugely long and pretty much unexplained absence (we like to keep these sorts of things a mystery, adds to the fun), which was once more all Cyan's fault, chapter six FINALLY got together and moving. Whoo!

I'm so impressed right now, yep.

Anyway, on an even more wicked note, We've just passed 1000 hits on our (us being Sandy-sama and Cyanide) story! Heck yes! So 'cause that's just too fun and awesome, we thought it was finally time to just name this. So, from now on, we're probably gonna stick with '**A Fractured Fairytale**', rather then 'Untitled'. Thanks so so so much to everyone who gave us suggestions Illusions of a Fox, Animejo, Cady and HolyfanfictionBatman! Hoping that's everyone, sorry if anyone got left out) and also to Complicated Murder who added us to his Community (The Gay Land of Fairy Tales), it feels incredibly fantastic to know people are actually reading and keeping up with the story. So thanks to all of you who reviewed and told us what you think!

Anyway, Around now-ish, the plot's gonna start getting a little sticky and being to lead away a little from the actual fairytale itself (Cinderella). Sorry to everyone who was hoping for us to stay more with that idea. Don't worry too much though, we've planned out a little more for it to try and return to the basic Cinderella storyline at some stage. That could take awhile though, seeing as we've already got over 100 pages of roleplay written up.

But yep, thanks for listening to the rambling section, let's get on with it, okay? Cyan was bopping along to 'Change (In the House of Flies)' by the Deftones while he was piecing this together and trying to finish his Art homework.

**---------** – Change in Point of view

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**---.A Fractured Fairytale.---**

**Chapter Five – ****Lords, Ladies and Late-night Treason**

There was only so much waiting Yuan could stand.

He'd taken advantage of a brief lull between dances to exit the ballroom with a formal bow (one which had most of the young, overly feminime ladies giggling and blushing) a few moments before, intending to wait for Kian and Huart outside. Knowing the King would be pleased with the fact that Yuan had 'shared himself around a bit' (as it had been put by his younger brother, Jace), the fair haired Prince allowed himself a few minutes to wait alone for the pair, away from the affections of his many…admirers.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, however, Yuan was beginning to worry. Just how far away did Kian's cousin live, exactly?

When he spotted them coming up the road, relief spread through his mind in a wave.

Huart was chatting away to the listening Lady, who was carrying something (a book? Yuan couldn't quite make it out) in her hands. He leant casually against one of the stone pillars that supported the entrance of the palace, and waited for them with a smile on his face, pleased that the ball would be over within the next hour and a half, and his father surely wouldn't be angry with him for leaving it now.

Yuan was not the only one feeling relieved.

Kian had needed to remind himself to keep breathing every so often after having told Huart his little story, still quite not over it all. Hugging his father's battered dairy to 'her' chest, the thick leather cover beneath his fingertips reassured him; he was doing the right thing. He'd get the Prince to come with him on an outing of some kind as soon as possible, leading him into Barlett and Carliss out of trouble. The Guard Captain could sort the rest out from there on his own, and by the time anyone realized what had happened Kian would be long gone. To the sea. Or past it even, to whatever other country he could find. The journal's maps and diary entries told him enough of this land, Kian wanted to go further.

Looking up from his conversation (well, perhaps it was less of a conversation and more of his listening to the guard talk about random palace matters) with Huart to see just how far away from the palace entrance they were, Kian's eyes immediately bacome aware of Yuan standing in front of the great double doors, a lone panel of golden light shining out from the opening to reach for the Prince's back.

The sight of the taller boy caused his stomach to knot. How would Yuan react when he discovered Kian had betrayed him? That he had left and only ever befriended him for the youth's own selfish reasons?

_Not a lot? _

No, Kian told himself firmly, he had every right to be selfish. The Prince had everything he wanted, and there would be other, more attractive and intelligent females to please him, women who were exactly how they appeared, not a pale imitation. If Kian wanted to be selfish now, after having served and slaved around for others for more then half his life, he would.

Besides. Kian highly doubted that Yuan would even remember Kian after all was said and done.

A welcoming smile on his lips, Yuan raised a hand in greeting and saw Huart raise his own hand in return. He watched, curiously, as Kian's face, upon spotting him, suddenly flickered with many different warring emotions, none of which Yuan could quite make out. But the emotions were suddenly and finally brought back under control, it would seem, and Kian's face hardened with something like resolve, perhaps. But then it was gone, and Yuan couldn't even be sure that he'd really seen it. It was dismissed, as many things were with Yuan, and he called out ruefully,

"I see you found Huart."

"So I did."

Said guard realized that it was probably time for him to take his leave, and with a low bow to the Prince and Lady, left.

Kian raised an eyebrow at the blonde Prince and went on, "I was sure I asked you not to bother with a guard before I left, I suppose you must have misheard me." Feeling his earlier annoyance at Yuan's having the guard following him, Kian gave a soft sigh.

"I am serious when I say I do not require this sort of protection, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"I do apologise," Yuan said, resisting the ingrained habit of bowing while saying so. "I was worried. I meant no offense by it, please do not misunderstand me. I'm sure you are perfectly able to take care of yourself, but I tend to be overprotective." He offered her a tentative smile.

A loud whispering coming from somewhere behind Yuan interrupted them. A group of 'young ladies' stood just the other side of the double doors, glaring though the open door at the small girl standing with the Royal. Their conversation could be easily heard from where the trio stood.

"Just look at her, with that **dirty** old book in her hands."

"I know! Why is the Prince even talking to her?"

"I don't know, he probably pities her."

Their words fell upon the sharp ears of the pair still standing outside, though while one attempted to ignored the gaggle of women, the other turned and fixed cold eyes upon them.

Turning stiffly, Yuan fixed a still-polite, but decidedly unamused look on the last girl who had spoken.

"Pity?" he asked, tone cool. "I'd like to ask you to retract that statement, madam. All of you, in fact." He ignored the shocked looks on their powdered faces, and continued, "Lady Kian deserves far better from me than pity, I assure you, and if I pity anyone here, then it's those who pass judgement on others who are better then themselves."

Then common sense caught up with him, and the Prince looked surprised at his version of a miniature outburst. _Damn_, his father was going to be **furious**... But then Yuan realised he didn't care. Why should he care what these people thought? He was a Prince, damnit, even if he didn't always act like one, and he could only suppress his pride and opinions for so long.

The dark haired boy felt his face flush slightly with…he wasn't sure _what _exactly, but it felt somewhere between a mild sort of embarrassment and something oddly pleased. Another, harsher side to himself smirked at the shocked faces of the heavily made up noblewomen.

_Told you he likes us better_, it informed him smugly.

To this Kian asked, very politely of course, for it to shut up. The voice laughed and complied, returning to the depths of his mind. It was only then Kian realized that he had been talking to himself (if only internally) again.

Looking questioningly up at the Prince, Kian smiled, "Thank you, I suppose. Though I would not have expected you to say such things. You surprise me yet again."

He was not surprised, however, to discover that the ladies Yuan had spoken so sternly to were quickly making their way to the other side of the room.

"Ah... Um, to be honest... neither did I." He smiled weakly and offered Kian his arm, turning towards the palace entrance again.

Kian gave a light laugh as the coldly furious blonde deflated back into 'Prince Yuan' once more and accepted the proffered arm.

"I'm actually a more surprised by the fact that you have lasted so long without imploding around these…"

Glancing at a rather pudgy young lady demanding another pastry from some poor maid as the pair made their way inside once more, Kian found the words he'd been looking for.

"…charming young ladies."

Yuan had to stop himself from laughing. He knew that he shouldn't be saying such things about the noblewomen of his country, and really not _all_ of them were quite that bad (thoughts of marriage and Royalty seemed to warp their characters' on a whole), but it was so refreshing to be around a girl who wasn't about to fall over herself for him.

Still, Yuan winced slightly when the pair stepped back into the ballroom.

He was instantly and painfully aware of the intensely jealous gazes that emanated viciously from well over three quarters of the female populace of the room. He glanced concernedly at Kian; from what he knew of her so far, she probably wouldn't take much notice, but he checked her expression carefully anyway.

"You may want to ignore all the female residents of the ballroom as you go in. Shall I show you to your room?"

Kian didn't stop the think about it.

"Yes, thankyou."

The stares (or really, venom laced glares) and tense arms crossed over well developed chests in jealousy had not gone unnoticed. Kian could have sworn that one girl had started _bleeding_ from where her painted nails (_talons_) had dug into the soft flesh of her palms as she clenched her fists. It was more then _slightly_ disturbing, and the youth knew that the best thing for him to do just then would be to leave. Soon.

Carefully switching his gaze to the balcony from where the King looked out over the ballroom to avoid looking into any narrowed eyes, Kian noticed that the older man's eyes were also upon the young couple.

"I suppose I will have upset the King, having taken up so much of his son's time at his Coming of Age Ball."

Yuan hesitated. "Ah... Actually, I think he'll be rather pleased."

Yes; King Rupei had indeed had an ulterior motive in arranging the ball. Now that his eldest son was eighteen, the Prince was be expected to start choosing a bride. From the King's point of view, Yuan supposed, the whole ball wasn't really much more then a great animal showing on market day, with everyone trying to persuade the buyers that their pig/horse/cow was the best purchase.

But it was probably not a good idea to attempt to explain that to Kian.

They reached the other end of the ballroom, and Yuan gave Kian an apologetic glance.

"I'll just let my father know that I'll be retiring, and that you'll be staying with us for tonight. If you'd care to wait here?"

"I can wait. As hard as it is to believe, I do have some semblance to patience inside of me." Offering a small smile, Kian watched as the other's back disappeared into the crowd of pink, yellow, blue and green skirts.

Returning both his hands to the leather bound journal, he quickly flipped through the tattered, greatly read yellowing pages, to be sure that no maps or diagrams had fallen out during some point of the evening. Sighing with relief when he discovered that the book was indeed still whole, Kian hugged it loosely to his chest. The book carried the scent of something far off, like sea salt and leather. The aroma reminded Kian faintly of his father, warm and comforting. But there was a bitter aftertaste to the fragrance, a metallic reminder of old blood.

A frown reached his lips with that thought, but it was swiftly discarded in favour of a glass of something sweet and warm offered to him by a servant.

It only took Yuan five minutes or so to relay the information to his father. The minute he left Kian's side, however, the young Prince was the immediate target for well over half the occupants of the room. Because of this, it took him an extra ten minutes of declining the multiple dance propositions before he actually managed to return.

"I'm sorry I took so long,"

Giving Kian an apologetic smile, Yuan once again became the King's messenger.

"Though my father would like to meet you in the morning," And really, that was something to be apologetic about. "I told him that that would be fine; you don't have any objections, do you?"

Actually, Yuan had one small objection himself; it was highly probable that, in the manner of parents everywhere, his father would subject Kian to an in-depth quiz about herself, her family, and her general life, whilst looking her over critically and trying to imagine her in the robes of a Queen. All of which, Yuan was sure, would be highly embarrassing for anyone to have to undergo.

"Should I?"

Kian asked, wondering if, should he object after all, his complaint would be paid any attention to anyway.

The King, he had heard, was not one to take 'no' for an answer.

The question as to _why_ the King would want to meet him in the first place arose soon after as his train of thought progressed. For a moment, the boy feared that he'd been found out, but then his mind rationalized that, if the King indeed knew of his true identity, there was no way he'd let him traipse off with his son, which was exactly what said boy was about to do.

"Well..." Yuan began, leading them out of the ballroom and towards the guest rooms where Kian would be staying, "he might make you feel a little... uncomfortable." he shrugged a little, then smiled ruefully.

Kian smirked with the words. He had never really thought of the King in anything but a hateful manner, thought it had lessened slightly over the years. Still, King Rupei had become something of an idiot dog in Kian's mind, ready to yap itself to death at any intruder who dared enter its domain. It was a strange way of seeing it, perhaps, but it was the closest as could be described to the way Kian's mind saw the overbearing older man.

"I had a feeling that would be the case." The youth responded.

When a wide marble stairway was presented before the pair, Kian became aware of just how deep into the castle they were venturing. The sounds of the ball still carrying on below had become muffled, and now the sound of their own footsteps even managed to break over the sound. Yuan's bore the slightly muffled sound of his dress boots, and Kian's rang with the glass on his feet.

Partway up the stairs, Yuan gestured vaguely to the leather-bound book in Kian's hands.

"What exactly is that? A journal of some kind?"

Kian started slightly at the question. He really had to start getting used to such questions.

Remembering his earlier story to Huart and the original he had given to the Prince, he spun the two together to create an answer for the question. "Yes, but not my own. It was my uncle's, before he died." Training his eyes on the steps as he walked, Kian wondered if it was simple interest that caused Yuan to inquire about the book.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was curious, I suppose," Yuan answered thoughtfully.

"Although..." he took the next few steps in silence, then said, "I think I saw one very like it, years and years ago. It even had the same small pattern on the spine. Where did your uncle get it from, do you know?"

Exactly where he remembered the book from... Yuan wasn't sure. He could feel the memory teetering on the very brink of remembrance, but he couldn't seem to quite topple it over the edge. It was a frustrating feeling that Yuan detested, and as he stared thoughtfully at the book, Kian wondered just how many more lies he'd have to come up with just to hide behind.

He had a vague idea of where the Prince had seen his 'uncle's' diary before, when James had presented his knowledge of the sea and surrounding countries to the King. Why this had taken place, Kian didn't know, shortly after though, the man's crimes were discovered, it seemed, for he was killed a few months later. Obviously, Yuan had a much better memory then Kian would have liked him to.

God, he'd even remembered the _pattern._

Apparently, the world was not content with going the way the raven haired youth wanted it to.

Deciding that creating a long winded explanation (in other words, flat out lie) would simply weave him more trouble, Kian settled with "I honestly wouldn't know, I never really had much for a chance to ask him. I doubt I would have even if I did, I was eight when he died."

"My condolences," Yuan said automatically. "How did he die?"

Kian's lips formed a wry smile at the Prince's automatic sympathy. Was all of the royal family so ingrained with manners?

"He was hanged for crimes he had committed long before coming to Carliss."

He had long since come to accept that his father was dead; it was the dark haired youth's clashing feelings over the reason for the man's execution that frustrated him. Kian knew little of his actual crimes, or the full extent of them. James' journal did not mention anything, as if it had been purposely left out. He often wondered if it had been that his father was ashamed of his past or if it was simply his denial at what he had done.

"Ah."

Yuan was not about to continue the subject, seeing as by now they had arrived at the guest room, and that the nature of the conversation was not something he took particular pleasure in discussing. But after having opened the door and bowing Kian inside, his mind suddenly clicked and startled expression rose on his face.

"Hanged…by who? Not in Carliss itself, surely?" He asked, suddenly alarmed. Yuan would feel awful if he knew that his father had authorised the death of Kian's uncle. _'Although,_' his mind mused, _'Father is a just man, after all. So if Kian's uncle was hanged in Carliss, then it must've been for a good reason.' _

So Yuan wanted desperately to believe, anyway. He'd heard rumours of Sematte, of course, among other things, but hadn't believed it. His father would never do anything of the sort. They were just rumours spread by the jealous nobles, and he refused to think otherwise.

"Yes, in Carliss."

It had taken a moment for Kian to reply.

The pure splendor of the guest room had left him speechless for a moment. Everything had been dressed in cool white and pale gold leaf, from the giant four poster bed to the huge gold edged mirror suspended on the wall over the vanity. He supposed he should have really expected it, considering the small amount of the palace that he had already seen, but the fact that the room would be for _him _(if only for that night) was a little difficult to get over easily.

"This is where I will be staying?"

Yuan nodded, grateful for the subject change. "I hope it's to your liking." He noticed the slightly awed look that escaped Kian's eyes, and he chuckled. Taking several steps forward, the blonde lightly fingered a tassle that hung from the ceiling.

"If you need any help with anything, just give the bellpull a tug. Someone usually arrives in a few moments." He let the bellpull go and gestured to a small cream-coloured door in the side of the room. "That leads to the bathroom. If you wish, just call a maid up to fetch some hot water for a bath." Turning abruptly once more, Yuan gave his guest a small smile.

"Is there anything else you will need?"

Still feeling a little awed by the pure extravagance of the room, Kian shook his head. "No, thank you."

Sleep was beginning to lull his mind, as though he'd only just realized how long a day it had been. His back ached slightly from the unnatural position the corset held him in, and the pain from the beating he had received from his stepmother earlier that evening had returned.

"Well, goodnight then."

Yuan gave a small bow. "Of course, you must be tired. Goodnight, Kian. We have no set time to ride tomorrow, so just call someone to help you dress when you wake."

Hesitating for a moment, the Prince gave a smile and a nod of farewell before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him gently.

With a contented smile on his face, Yuan reached his room feeling positive that the next day would be a good one. He and Kian would go riding in the morning, and in the afternoon he'd let Kian pick an activity that she'd enjoy. Yuan could hardly wait, so pleased was he at the prospect of spending most of the day tomorrow with the fascinating girl that he'd come across. He hadn't had such good company since... well, since he and his brother had been small children and had played many make-believe games together.

Waiting until the door had been shut and the Prince's footsteps had faded away down the corridor, Kian let out a breath of relief and fell back onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he delighted in the feeling of soft sheets and a springy matress, things he had not been given the pleasure of having since he was eight.

After a minute or two of this, he sighed and levered himself up off of the bed, muttering darkly about the stupidity of corsets and the like.

Unlacing the dress and carefully removing it, the garmet was laid upon the far end of the bed. Wiping away his makeup in the bathroom, a much more male Kian fell onto the large bed, curling up into a ball under the thick duvet cover and falling asleep in seconds.

**---------------------------------Chapter Six----**

**HolyfanfictionBatman;; **Thank very much for reviewing, and for the title suggestion. It wasn't dorky at all! No way, I've said and done far worse, believe me.

Anyway, gotta go, so sorry for the short reply, but I hope you get to read the latest chapter, seeya!

**Flying Platypus;; **Yes, another favorite! –dances-

It's sad that I can get so happy about things like this -.-;;

But it's wicked to see that you like it so much, much love to you. And crossdressing si only the beginning xD

Hope to see you again soon.

**Anon;; **More you get.

**Complicated Murder;; **-Shockyface- You can't steal Yuan! We need him for plotting…and stuff xD But oh yep, twisted it is, and there's a hell of a lot more where that came from, I can tell you now.

But thankyou so much for adding us to your C2, feeling very honored here. Here's another chapter for you, enjoy!

**Teklah;; **Awesome to see you again, it's great seeing people who keep coming back and reading/reviewing each chapter. Makes us feel good inside xD

But yep, Yuan's a very cool Prince. Wait till you meet his brother

**Cady;; **Yep, all from a sketch. A bad one, but a sketch anyway! Thanks very much for the title suggestion, by the way! We made a list of about thirty different ones, and yours came up as a definite possibility. Ended up with something pretty plain ('**A Fractured Fairytale**' isn't the most exciting of titles), but it seemed to suit the basic idea of the story –shrug-

But anyway, here you go! Hope you stuck around to see this chapter.

**Animejo;; **Haha, awesome then. Kian's more then a little self-centered, so we can expect quite a bit of this to revolve around him -.-;;

But nope, I don't have one. I don't actually own a scanner (well I did, but my brother somehow managed to break it), it's a rather terrible sketch anyway xD If I ever get around to stealing my friends computer and scanner though, I'll put any links to pictures up here or on my profile, sound good?

Really? Haha! They're weirdly alike like that, but I agree with you on Yuan. All Sandy's doing, she is supercool (I'm such a dork x.x), and Yuan's absolutely hilarious sometimes. Lovelovelove.

Sorry about taking so long with updating though, I hope you get to read this chapter at least!

**WildPixieChild;; **Thanks for saying so, let's hope you like this one too, then, 'kay? It'd be great to hear from you again if you did


	7. Horses for the Poor

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale**

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your /slightly/ evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. [BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note: **Six months since the last update, I seem to be making a habit of taking FOREVER with editing, updating and making bad excuses. But again, school hates me and exams are around. So squeezing my social life in is hard enough, let alone writing time xxxxxxxxxxx

But seriously sorry everyone -.-;;

Hopefully we'll have some more action taking place now it's holidays again

Wish us luck!

Random Note;; Cyan was listening to Forgive Durden's 'Beware the JubJub bird and shun the Frumious Bandersnatch' while he was editing this, so check it out, okay?

**---------** – Change in Point of view

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**---[.A Fractured Fairytale.---**

**Chapter Seven – ****Horses for the Poor**

Yuan woke to the familiar sight of his pale ceiling, streaked with the early morning sunlight that shone through the open window. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to banish the morning fuzziness that sabotaged his vision.  
Quiet reigned over the bedroom, still and soft. The utter peace of it all never failed to convince Yuan to simply lay in bed for a moment longer and enjoy the morning.

That was, until a certain bird began it's daily demand for food.

A beautiful, exotic Parrot that his father had brought back from Sematte some years ago. It was more realiable than any wakeup call, starting up a loud squawking noise (as beautiful as it was to look at, the noise it made was atrocious) promptly at seven every morning, demanding breakfast. The Parrot, Tuelly, was kept in a silver enclosure on one side of Yuan's room. The cage wasn't particularly spacious, but Tuelly didn't seem to move about much anyway, more than happy to amuse himself with the various 'toys' Yuan had constructed for the bird as a child.

Sitting up, Yuan yawned again and smiled fondly at Tuelly. "Patience is a virtue," he told the bird, the same sentence he said every morning, which was often thrown back at him by the remarkable mimicry the Parrot possessed.

A shiver ran through him at the cold air that hit him as soon as the covers were thrown back, and Yuan hastily pulled a white shirt over his bare torso before picking up the small bowl of fruit and nuts that the maids left just inside the door every morning for Tuelly. Normally, Yuan would take the time to feed his bird each scrap of food by hand, but today another had his attention.

Kian. Yuan didn't want to miss a minute of her company; who knew when he'd see her again once she returned to Dybre, after all?

Opening the small door of the enclosure and placing the bowl inside, he chuckled at Tuelly's indignant and almost shocked screeches at not being given the usual lordly treatment. Dressing himself quickly in a loose grey jacket he usully wore when riding, and a pair of comfortable dark blue pants, Yuan stopped only to pull on a pair of plain black bloots and to tie his hair up once more. A final glance at the busily munching Tuelly told him the parrot would hardly be put out by his leaving.

"Greedy bird. Now that you're happy, I'm off to breakfast myself."

The door closed behind him with a soft thump, Tuelly didn't look up.

King Rupei looked up from his meal the moment Yuan entered the dining room. "Ah, Yuan," A knowing smile graced the older man's face. "I trust you slept well?"

Smiling at his father, Yuan gave a nod and sat down in a chair that one of the servants scuttled forward to pull out for him, despite constant reminding from Yuan over the years that he could do it himself. By now he'd just resigned himself to the fact that they wanted to be of use, and let them fuss over him. He stifled a yawn, knowing how much his father insisted on smart table manners even at this hour, and thanked the pretty serving girl as she set down a platter of fruit, bread and cheese. Breakfast at the palace was always a modest affair; a habit installed by the Queen, who had a relatively humble background for a noblewoman.

"Where's that Lady Kian of yours, then?" King Rupei asked cheerfully.

Yuan winced. "She's not _mine_," he said firmly. "And she's probably still in bed, sensible girl."

The King laughed and helped himself to an apple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About Prince Yuan! He invited a Lady to stay the night! Everyone's talking about it, how could you **not** have known?"

"Mosat likely because I was busy working and minding my own business, like you should be."

"Oh, stop it…"

The sounds of the two maid's bickering just outside of his doorway dragged Kian from sleep, feeling groggy and disorientated.

"But you have to admit, it _is_ a nice change for him to finally take interest in finding a wife."

"I suppose. But it's to be expected, Prince Yuan is eighteen now."

"Mmm, You're right…"

By the time their voices trailed away and they moved on, Kian was well and truly awake.

It had been a shock to realize that he was, indeed _not_ in his own room, but rather a bed about three times the size of his own and a great deal higher off the ground. It took a few moments more to collect himself as the memory of the previous night rushed back again.

Relaxing back into the warm comfort of the mattress and mountain of sheets, Kian rolled onto his side too face the wall opposite from the door, where a large window allowed the morning sun to shine into the room. A river of deep indigo laid out across the bottom of the bed caught his eye.

The dress.

It was as striking as ever, all shades of black, cobalt blue and deep violet. Kian knew without looking that the glass slippers and corset were hidden safely away under the bed, just in case. In case of what? He had no real ideas, but he felt better knowing they were out of sight.

Giving a sigh of resignation, the dark haired male hauled himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. As much as he didn't really feel like getting up, it was probably best to. He'd prefer it if some unknowing maid didn't come in just as he was changing.

Washing quickly, he ventured back towards the wardrobe, wondering if there would be a more comfortable dress for riding in. Thankfully enough, Kian could ride side saddle to an extent, seeing as he often exercised his stepsister's horses. Jessica and Amelia would not have their animals be ridden in anything but their own saddles (which Kian was sure they had only said to inconvenience him), and this meant using a women's style of riding. In truth, Kian had only ever used a man's saddle when he was younger, before his father's death. Now simply rode bare back, as he found it a great deal more comfortable.

Discovering a suitable dress close enough to his size (perhaps slightly too long, but that was irrelevant) and pair of riding boots, he struggled into his corset once more and laced himself in. The corset was no longer as foreign feeling, after having worn it for a fair few hours the previous night, and it wasn't nearly so difficult to breath in.

Glancing at himself one last time in the large mirror upon the vanity, Kian smoothed his hair slightly and left the room.

Almost as soon as he was clear of the door, the boy was surrounded by maids.

He had no idea so many people would ever berate him for dressing on his own. Actually he had no idea that _anyone_, let alone the mountain of people that greeted him then, would scold him for such a thing.

"Lady Kian! You're already dressed? You should have called for our assistance; we could have done it quite easily. There was no need for you to do so alone." A flustered, slightly breathless woman who had a motherly appearance around her, pushed through the throng of surrounding maids to greet the 'young lady', looking as though she'd been waiting all her life for Kian to appear. "We supposed you were simply sleeping late and wished to be left alone, but if I'd've known-"

Kian shook his head quickly, smiling courteously, "No, no. It was fine, I prefer to dress alone."

The maid continued to look unimpressed, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Kian cut her off.

"I seem to have forgotten the way to the dining room, do you mind showing me the way? I'm meant to be having breakfast with the Prince."

"Oh, of course not dear, it's right along this way."

Looking happy to be of use again, the maid bustled him off along the hall and down a flight of marble stairs, similar to those from the night before. They reached the dining room moments after, having only to descend a few stairs into a large, open room, in the center of which a large table sat. Yuan stood and smiled as Kian entered, a servant moving quickly to pull out a chair for the new arrival.

"Ah, there you are! Good morning. I hope you slept well?"

"Very well, I thank you." Kian sat carefully into the offered chair, smiling to the servant. "And yourself?"

"Wonderfully," was the predictable reply, and Yuan motioned for a maid to fetch Kian breakfast. "I see you've dressed for riding. I'm so glad you remembered." Yuan couldn't stop the almost childishly happy smile that graced his face.

"I doubt I would be able to forget, I enjoy it too much." That much was true, riding was perhaps the only chore Kian actually enjoyed doing, and it was thought of more as a treat then a task set by his stepmother.

"Good Morning, Lady Kian," Rupei greeted, glancing over the young girl with sharp green eyes. "It's a pleasure to have you with us. I must thank you for enduring the company of my son for so long last night."

Kian looked over in surprise, not having noticed the King's prescence.

"It is a pleasure to be here, Majesty." A half smile, half smirk played over his lips.

"Not at all, his Highness' company is much easier to endure then many noblemen's. It was an evening I wouldn't mind repeating."

"Oh? Well, it's very gracious of you to say so," Rupei smiled. There was a split-second pause, and Yuan felt a sensation of resignation, knowng that his father was about to start the mini-Inquisition.

"Tell me," the King began, and Yuan glanced up at the ceiling as though hoping for assisstance from the Gods, "will you be staying in Carliss long, Lady Kian?"

Yuan sent an apologetic glance towards the young lady, hoping he understood his regret at his father's actions.

"Not too long, you're Majesty. I will more then likely be returning to Dybre sometime in the next three weeks." Kian replied, accepting a plate of food from a maid with a thankful smile (his stomach had been complaining quietly for food all morning, and now it was with him, Kian welcomed the simple yet filling meal with open arms). "The time I return is still undecided."

The King looked pleased at this, and with a sinking heart Yuan could practically _feel_ the plans of potential marriage slowly developing inside his father's head.

"Wonderful," Rupei said, munching busily on his apple.

"Well, you're perfectly welcome to stay as long as you like. I hear that you were previously staying with your cousin. I assume you've let them know where you are? I wouldn't want them to become worried about you, after all, being lovely young Lady like yourself."

Yuan almost laughed at his father's flattering words, having never heard him speak so courteously to anyone who wasn't the Queen before, but he managed to turn it into a cough at the last moment. Similarly, Kian surpressed a shudder at the sycophancy.

"I have let him know, and he had no qualms with my staying. And I thank you for the invitation, you're Majesty."

"Well, whether or not you choose to take up the invitation is entirely up to you. But we would be very honoured to have you stay." King Rupei took a last bite out of his apple, then threw the core into the corner of the room with careless accuracy, where it was pounced upon by his favourite hunting dog, Aoi.

"Are you engaged, Lady Kian?"

Yuan closed his eyes. Kian managed to keep from choking on the mouthful of fruit he had just taken.

"N-no, Sire. I am not."

Apparently the King had no idea what the word 'tact' meant. But then, Kian never had really installed it into his own vocabulary either.

"Ah," the King said, sitting back slightly in his chair with a pleased air about him. "Interestingly enough, neither are my sons, most notably-"

"Shall we go then? I told the stableboys that we'd be down at the stables by eight thirty," Yuan stood suddenly, not looking at his father. "Besides, the trail that I want to show you will take a long time, and we should set off now if we want to be back for lunch."

King Rupei looked somewhat put out, giving Yuan a somewhat irritated look. "It's rude to cut people off in the middle of a sentence, Yuan," he said reprovingly.

"Sorry, father," Yuan said automatically, and his father's scowl deepened at the percieved show of disrespect.

Kian resisted the urge to laugh.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, you're Majesty." Kian did not curtsey, but did lower his head in a slight bow. Perhaps it would have offended the older man, but he did not wait to find out. Honestly, Kian wanted to get moving himself. Riding would be an exciting activity, one he looked forwards to.

"Are you ready?" He enquired, looking towards the blonde prince.

Yuan shot Kian a look of gratitude and he nodded, also giving his father a small bow before hurrying off out of the dining hall and leading Kian towards the stables.

"I'm terribly sorry," he apologised sheepishly, looking at Kian. "My father seems to think that a Prince ought to be married by the age of nineteen, if not eighteen. And so in his opinion, he's got to find me a suitable bride before my nineteenth birthday. Pay him no mind."

'And please,' Yuan added silently in his mind, 'please don't get any ideas yourself about marrying me. Although you're the nicest, most interesting female I've ever met in my life, the fact remains that you are, after all, female.'

Kian followed, having to speed up his pace slightly to keep up with the taller male's longer legs. The dress hindered his movements slightly, and the corset had once again become evil. Hurrying involved a certain amount of normal breathing, which he couldn't take part in while wearing the device. If he _ever _had another [no matter how brilliant idea that involved one of the cursed things, Kian would eat the rib crushing piece of fashion. And then drink acid, just to make sure all of its remains were completely destroyed.

"It's fine, he was…interesting." The customary smirk played over his lips, having been concealed behind a polite smile during his 'talk' with King Rupei. "I'm sure he means well." A thoughtful look crossed his delicate features. "He was born and raised in a time where people married young because of the constant battles. He wishes for you to carry on his family, and while there may not be any particularly evident wars that Carliss is involved in at the moment, the idea of one can loom out at any moment."

"I suppose that's true," Yuan agreed reluctantly. "He does mean well, I suppose... I just wish he wouldn't try and marry me off in the most embarrassing ways he possibly can. I swear he does it on purpose, too... I think his reasoning is that any girl who can survive his little grilling sessions without having a nervous fit would make a good Princess." He gave a rueful shrug. "Ah well."

The two entered the gardens, a bright array of colour and beauty in the morning sunlight, but Kian could not help but feel the scenery appeared much more attractive at night. The paths split away from one another, leading off through the maze of flowers, trees and crawling vines. It seemed somehow more…tame in the light.

"If I were to develop a twitch, perhaps he would reconsider his ideas upon the…idea." He paused for a moment, not wanting to finish with the word marriage. To be honest, the word disgusted Kian, thinking back to how his own father had rushed so easily into one after his wife's death.

Yuan couldn't prevent the look of relief that presented itself on his face at Kian's words. Evidently, he had nothing to worry about; Kian didn't seem to like the idea at all either. Afraid that his expression could be taken offensively, he hastily pasted a more polite smile on before spotting one of the stableboys, Syuu, waving cheerily at them from the gate at the far end of the garden.

"Prince Yuan, Milady, good morning!" he called, a warm smile on his face. Yuan smiled in return.

"And a good morning to you too, Syuu. Are the horses all well?"

"Apart from the two bay stallions," Syuu nodded, "Something spooked them in the night and the silly pair ended up hurting themselves trying to get out of their stalls."

A look of concern crossed Kian's face. "Will they be alright? Some of the smallest injuries can do permanent damage to a horse…" He trailed away suddenly, feeling akward.

Syuu gave Kian a look of delight, although it was tricky to tell, seeing as the boy never seemed to stop smiling, even when he was angry. It was almost creepy, Yuan reflected vaguely.

"Lady Kian's father breeds horses for a living," Yuan informed the stableboy as Syuu fell neatly into step beside them.

"Really? It's wonderful to see your concern, Milady," Syuu smiled. "But you needn't worry. One of the stallions has nothing worse than a chipped hoof and scratched leg, both of which'll be fine after a day or two of rest. The other isn't actually injured; just unusually skittish. Refuses point blank to let anyone near it, even me, and he usually lets me do anything with him." He gave a shrug, and the smile receded ever so slightly.

"I'd really like to know what gave them such a fright. All the other horses seem to be perfectly fine."

Yuan looked amused at Syuu's little monologue. The just-turned-seventeen year old was usually relatively quiet, happier to listen than to do most of the talking, but upon finding out that Kian's father bred horses for a living, something that Yuan knew Syuu had always wanted to do himself, had made the boy warm to Kian and happily take the chance to ramble on about his beloved animals.

Kian nodded, listening ardently to the stable boy. Despite how he tried to stay focused on remaining 'feminine and demure' (Things which he wasn't so good at either way, he was too…stubborn. He didn't work that way) he found himself quickly becoming sucked into the conversation with Syuu.

"Are they young or new to the stables? Perhaps they are uncomfortable with being in such a different place to their former home, since I doubt there are no stables in Carliss that are quite as grand as these. It's not unlinke young horses tohave trouble adapting to someplace new." It was more of a voiced thought then a true opinion or part of the conversation.

Though Yuan was, quite frankly, completely lost in all the talk about horses, he was content to listen to Syuu and Kian, walking in the morning sunlight. The stables were quite a way away from the palace itself; they used to be right next to it, but the Queen had developed a horrendous allergy to horses, and so they were moved to a more bearable distance.

"That's the thing you see, Milady, that's got me puzzled. Though they're obviously not what you'd call calm, seeing as they're not geldings, they're usually pretty steady and reliable. They've been here for, ohh..." Syuu thought for a moment, "Well, the older one, Vaughn, has been here nearly two years, and the younger, Benjy, has been here for five. It's a complete mystery to me." He paused.

"Milady seems to know a lot about horses. I don't suppose you'd would like to have a look at the stallions...? There's no danger, or risk, of course." Syuu added quickly, glancing at Yuan with a sheepish grin.

The Prince just let out a quiet huff of amusement. About eight months earlier, Yuan's cousin Angela had come to visit and had visited the stables without Yuan; he'd had to sort out some of his studywork that had gone wrong, and so he'd told her to go ahead without him. But upon finding the stables, Syuu had assumed that since Yuan had let her come alone, Lady Angela must know all about horses and so he'd let her into the stall of one of the more temperamental mares.

The poor girl refused to so much as get in a horse-drawn carriage now, according to servant's gossip.

"It wouldn't worry me either way; I have a habit of getting myself in and out of hazardous situations quite easily." Kian replied.

Sadly enough, it was the truth. One thing Kian could say about his life was that he had never been bored; he had no chance to be. In that week alone, he had managed to escape his stepmother's wrath on eight separate occasions, only one of those things being something he had nothing to do with. The rest had been, he admitted only slightly shamed, his fault entirely. But really, if those chickens hadn't been out on the forth landing of the stairwell instead of their shed out on the manor grounds, the maid would never have broken her leg anyway, which would have prevented his…well, it was probably best not to go into that just then.

As the trio continued on down the path, Kian glanced up, wondering when the stables (which had become something of a legend around Carliss, thanks to their fine animals and apparently rather amazing architecture. Kian had wondered why and what would make the form of any stable so grand. Personally, he believed the importance lay in the creatures inside) would eventually make an appearance.

"But please don't bother with calling me 'Milady', Kian is more then fine." The dark haired youth offered a smile to the stable boy, feeling a horrible clenching in his stomach each time the title was used in place of his true name. "But yes, I would love to see them. They sound wonderful, despite the current situation."

"I'll seize the liberty then," Syuu replied, looking pleased.

"Forgive the further liberty, Mil - Kian, but you seem to be very different to any noblewoman I've ever come across. It's refreshing; I can see why Prince Yuan likes you so much." This last comment earned the stableboy a light cautionary nudge from Yuan, along with a slightly disapproving glare. As fond as Yuan was of the cheery, intelligent stableboy, he had after all been brought up under the strict belief that there were Lines which non-nobility Did Not Cross. And one of those Lines (oh yes, the capital letter was very important) was the keeping of one's opinions about those higher in rank than oneself private.

"I'm sure that Kian doesn't need to hear that she's different," Yuan said reprovingly, choosing to temporarily forget the fact that he himself had commented on it several times.

"Of course," Syuu said instantly, though his tone was odd. Yuan could rarely tell when Syuu was actually being serious; it disturbed him ever so slightly.

"I do apologise, Lady Kian."

Kian laughed. It was a relief that Syuu hadn't made a fuss about using his fake title. Even though he had only spent roughly 24 hours as 'Lady Kian', the long list of official titles and forever being called by a noblewoman's proper label had already become annoying. Along with the added pressure of hiding the knowing smirk whenever he was referred to as a 'lady', the dark haired cross-dresser (he shuddered to think of the words 'cross-dressing'. If this didn't traumatize him for life, nothing would) felt that a simple 'Kian' would suffice from then on.

Waving a hand in dismissal at the apology, Kian moved ahead of his companions briefly to pause before a brilliant, blood red flower jutting defiantly out from the neat sides of the path. Pale, thin fingers brushed over the deeply coloured petals, feeling the slightly waxy, damp texture. The underside of the petal was darker and silkier then the opposite face, something he was not surprised to discover. _Rosa Macdub_, a climbing rose. He had a smaller version of the plant back in the manor, lurking in one of the wilder, more overgrown parts of the garden. He had found it shortly after the fourth anniversary of his father's death, and decided to care for the pathetic looking, diseased plant that had become choked by various crawling vines and climbers. Slowly, he'd restored and revived the beautiful plant to its original state.

It was rare that anyone traveled so far back into the manor's grounds besides Kian, so it remained unseen by anyone but himself. But somehow, he preferred it that way.

Syuu observed Kian's movements with a shrewd eye.

"The flower suits you,"

His voice had become quiet, so that Yuan did not hear. Normally, of course, the Prince would have heard no matter how quietly Syuu said it, but the noise of the stables was in the air now, as they were very close to them, and it conveniently covered Syuu's words temporarily from Yuan.

"Far from the norm. You're not what you seem, are you, Kian?"

Again, the words were said with that constant smile and pleasant tone of voice. Syuu genuinely didn't seem to be insinuating or accusing Kian of anything; it was as though he was merely stating a fact.

Kian looked shocked, but the expression quickly became one of innocent surprise.

"Whatever could you mean, Syuu?"

"Ah, there we are," Yuan said suddenly, completely unaware of the sperate conversation going on beside him.

"The Royal Stables. A little over the top, I've always felt, but the stablehand's insist that the horses deserve to live in such a... splendid place."

'Splendid' was a pretty good choice of wording. The stable was, to put it bluntly, huge. The outside was proudly supported by tall pillars made entirely of carved marble, which had cost a fortune to have made. Marble was a very expensive material, after all, not to mention very difficult for sculptors to carve in such detail. The main front doors were made of strong, dark mahogany, and several tall windows were situated around the stable walls, framed with gold leaf and further artistic carvings. Altogether, it looked very grand indeed.

"Yes, great creatures deserve great homes. But father always said to never overlook those who call the more modest of housings home."

It was true, the old dun Kian often rode around the manor grounds, a mare affectionately named 'Bee' by his mother before her death, was a wonderful creature, despite being forced to live in the shed by the orchard to make room for his stepsister's horses and ponies.

"Then your father was a wise man," Yuan nodded, with Syuu nodding alongside him in agreement.

"If you'd like to come round the back?" Syuu offered, gesturing. "We're keeping the stallions out there, in case it was something inside their stalls that frightened them. Although, we haven't found anything yet..."

He shrugged.

"Oh, and what are your riding preferences, Kian?" the stable hand asked, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. "Mare, gelding, stallion? Any particular colour preference? Age? Or would you simply like to pick one out from the stables once you've satisfied your curiousity with Benjy and Vaughn?"

Yuan vaguely recollected that Benjy, the younger of the two stallions, was a fairly small grey Connemara, but he couldn't remember what Vaughn looked like, although he definitely recognised the name. Although he hugely enjoyed riding, Yuan wasn't the most confident of riders and preferred to stick with mares and geldings rather than the more frisky, temperamental stallions.

Kian nodded absently to Yuan's comment, distracted slightly by the mass of sound and sights around him. He had been in a stable before (though it was only the one back at his stepmother's manor, which he had spent the majority of this life in. If he could have, the dark haired youth would have slept in the hayloft every night, but the stables were set further away from the main part of the manor, meaning it would take longer for Kian to complete the day's tasks), but these were by far superior. It took a moment to adjust to the array of activity.

Following the other male's lead, the pale teenager followed a few steps behind the two. He had never particularly cared what gender horse he rode, and neither age nor colour mattered to him.

"I will ride whoever you wish me to." Came the simple reply.

"How experienced a rider would you describe yourself as, Kian?" he asked, taking a moment to wave at a couple of fellow stableboys that were perched comfortably on a bale of hay, polishing a set of tack.

"We've got a new arrival and we haven't had the chance to ride him yet. Perhaps you'd like to see what he's like...? Of course, if he's not to your taste then you can always switch mounts. Oh, and you'll be riding...?" This last sentence was directed at Yuan, who'd been contentedly breathing in the slightly dusty air of the stables as they walked through them.

"Oh... Ah, I'll have Shelt today, I think," Yuan answered, nodding towards the horse's stall as they passed it. It was empty, which didn't surprise Yuan. Shelt was very much an outdoors horse, and hated to be cooped up in her stall any longer than she needed to be, and so the stable hands often took her out of her stall each morning to spend time in one of the various paddocks that surrounded the stables. Syuu nodded and one of the stable hands jogged off, presumably to catch the mare and prepare her for the ride.

"Quite well, I would suppose. I can handle strong horses easily enough. I wouldn't mind trying him out for you, at any rate."

Kian brushed away a few strands of black hair that had stubbornly insisted on obscuring his left eye, cursing mentally at the obstinate bangs. Seeing as he only ever cut his hair himself (usually with an old pair of scissors and without a mirror. It was surprising that it could look even vaguely presentable, let alone 'lady-like') he had no one else to blame for the odd lengths of hair that fell in layers around his face. The majority could easily be held back by a ponytail, as he usually wore it, but there were always a few annoying bangs that seemed determined to block his vision.

Yuan caught Kian's movements out of the corner of his eye and he smiled, amused, at the offending bangs. 'Cute...' his mind supplied, and the smile grew a little in agreement.

The cool, somewhat dim interior of the stables suddenly gave way to bright sunlight as the trio went out of the back doors, heading towards the stallions that were enclosed in separate fenced squares.

Upon seeing the horses, Yuan remembered Vaughn easily. He was the huge black Noriker horse that always seemed to be nibbling at Syuu's hair affectionately. Recalling what Syuu had said before about Vaughn not letting even him come near, Yuan realised the significance at last. The stallion was apparently devoted to Syuu (as far as Yuan would go as to call a horse capable of devotion, anyway.

Although most horse owners he'd met, and certainly all of the Carliss stable hands, insisted otherwise, the Prince had never really taken to the concept that horses could feel, albeit to a lesser extent, human emotions).

Syuu bowed in mock extravagance to the pair. "Kian, may I introduce Benjy," he said, gesturing to the grey on his right, "and Vaughn," he gestured to the left. "They're pretty friendly in general, and I'd let you go into the enclosure with them, only I'm not so sure they'd like that, seeing as they were so alarmed last night. Plus, they won't let me in with them, and they know me better then most..." he shrugged apologetically.

"But perhaps your eyes can spot something we haven't? We'd really like to get to the bottom of this. Of course, don't feel pressured to find something. We appreciate all the help we can get."

Yuan rolled his eyes at the stable boy's odd sense of humorand brushed his own bangs out of his eyes, wishing he'd remembered to bring his bandana. His hair wasn't usually that troublesome, being long enough to comfortably tuck behind his ears, but when it was breezy like just then, it could become a problem without some sort of restraint.

Kian noticed Yuan struggling with a similar hair problem to his own. With a small, amused smile, he reached behind to untie the length of black ribbon from his own hair, leaving the ponytail held in place by the same silver butterfly clip he had worn the previous night. "Here," Kian offered the ribbon to the blonde Prince. "It should be long enough to tie around your head to keep everything in place."

"Thankyou," Yuan said, reaching out and taking the ribbon from Kian's fingers. "I appreciate it." He knotted the ribbon neatly around his forehead, securing his bangs. It felt a little odd, as he'd never done it before, but he soon decided that it was more convenient than a banadana, which kept in the heat too well and made Yuan uncomfortably warm after a while.

Kian nodded, and turned back to watching the two stallions. The dark haired boy noticed a small bandage on Benjy's left foreleg, obviously the scratch Syuu had mentioned earlier.

However, on the opposite foreleg, a small splatter of something dark around Benjy's hoof caught his attention. Squinting at the small stain, Kian wondered if it was a marking in the stallion's coat. It was unlikely to be blood from the scratch, as it couldn't have bled enough to splatter even that small amount around the opposite hoof.

"Syuu…" He began, hesitantly, wondering if his thoughts were correct.

"Yes, Kian?" Syuu asked hopefully, looking up from his inspection of the fence he'd been leaning against. It was fairly obvious that he was enjoying the opportunity to miss out the 'Milady'; something he never really ever got to do. Missing out the 'Highness' and simply calling Yuan 'Prince Yuan' was as close as Syuu had ever gotten to missing out on the whole name and rank thing before, and he was going to savour the opportunity.

"I'm…not sure." He paused, as if thinking his words through properly first. "On Benjy's right foreleg, there's a small splatter of something. It's difficult to tell from here, but it could be just a mark of his coat." From the way the horse was moving, the cut and chipped hoof did not hinder him in the slightest, but there was something decidedly jumpy about the way he stood. Muscles were tense beneath his glossy grey coat, head raised slightly higher then necessary every few moments, as if scanning the ground around him for…something. From what Kian could tell, the horse was looking out from something small or something that stood close to the ground.

"When you say you checked the stalls, was there any blood in the bedding? Even a slight amount?" He knew that there was a high chance of any blood found belonging to Benjy himself. But the slight size and placing of the wound made Kian doubt more then a droplet or two of blood would fall away from the area of the injury.

"A small amount," Syuu conceded, "but that was just from where he scratched his leg. We think, anyway... Where's the mark? Oh, wait, I see it..." he crouched down, peering at Benjy's leg, and action that was hindered by the way Benjy kept on turning around.

"Huh..." he said out loud, sounding puzzled. "I've never noticed that before, but it's really hard to spot, so it might just be that I hadn't seen it before..." From his tone of voice, it was clear that he didn't like that thought. Syuu prided himself on his observancy, both with people (as proven with Kian) and horses. He stood up and turned around, calling out, "Zuki! Fynn! Hey, come over here for a moment!" From just inside the back doors, two stableboys emerged. One was very tall; taller than Yuan by a good couple of inches, with a very serious expression on his handsome face. The other was, oddly enough, darkhaired with freckles, an unlikely combination.

"Good morning, Prince Yuan. Good morning Milady," the freckled boy said with a polite smile. The taller boy gave a little bow, but didn't say anything.

"Good morning," Yuan answered, before being cut off by Syuu. Yuan was sure that Syuu didn't mean to be disrespectful, so he let it slide.

"Have a look at Benjy's right foreleg," Syuu gestured. "You see the little dark mark there?" Fynn (Yuan was sure that the freeckled one was Fynn, which meant the other must be Zuki) crouched down as Syuu had done to study it, while Zuki chose to lean down without actually bending his knees.

"... Yeah," Fynn nodded after a while, squinting. "Hell, you've got good eyesight, Syuu. It's really hard to see, especially in this damn bright sun... OW!" The cause for his exclamation of indignant pain came from the fact that Zuki had smartly clipped the shorter boy on the ear with a glare.

"Language," he hissed, shooting an apologetic look towards Prince Yuan and Kian.

"It wasn't actually me that spotted it," Syuu shook his head, "it was Lady Kian here."

Kian shook 'her' head at the pair, a small smile on his face. "Please, just Kian is fine."

Zuki looked surprised, but Fynn just gave a friendly grin and nodded. "Honoured, Kian," he said, before crouching down again to squint at Benjy's leg. "Wow... So you spotted that? Really? Heh... I can't say I've noticed it before."

"It's not part of his natural coat," Zuki put in, frowning. "I remember seeing it now, because I was the one to bandage his leg earlier this morning. But I'm sure it wasn't there yesterday."

"We'll definitely have to look into that," Fynn nodded, straightening up. "C'mon, Zu, you can hold his head while I take a look." He started to head back into the stables, Zuki following and complaining in a low voice that he was always stuck holding onto horses while Fynn stressed him out by doing the more dangerous bits and making him worry so much. It was endearing; Zuki evidently cared a lot for Fynn, though whether the vice-versa was true or not, Yuan couldn't be sure. 'Lucky Fynn,' he thought, a tad wistfully.

"Thank you very much, Kian," Syuu said, still looking at Benjy. "Ahh... But if you two are planning to be back in time for lunch, then you'd probably best set off now. It's nearing to nine, after all."

"Alright," Yuan nodded. And as if on perfect cue, a stable hand turned the corner with Shelt in tow, tacked up and ready. The placid-looking mare was following the boy obediently without having to be led by a guiding hand. She was one of Yuan's favourites to ride, seeing as she'd never even dream of doing anything that she wasn't told to.

"Thanks," Syuu took the reins as the other stablehand asked politely, "And who would Milady like to ride?"

"'Milady' likes to be called Kian," Syuu said, "and she's kindly agreed to ride the new gelding for us. You'll like him," Syuu added to Kian, as once again the stableboy jogged off, handing the reins to Yuan. "He's as big as Vaughn is, and he's absolutely beautiful. He's called James, which I personally think doesn't suit him at all. But that's my personal opinion, and we're hardly going to change his name now, so..." he shrugged.

"He sounds fine, I'm glad I'll be able to ride him."

His step sisters horses were all attractive horses, but had little to them past that. While lovely creatures, the animals were used to being spoilt and small sessions of light riding. Plus, Kian needed permission to exercise them, which he only had once a day for an hour each at the most. His own mount, Bee (really just his mother's old horse that his stepmother could never be bothered to get rid of. Kian wondered if the vain woman even knew the animal still roamed the property), did well, but was old and could only manage a short amount of work before needing a rest.

"I hope he's to your liking," Syuu nodded happily. "If you'd like to follow me, Kian? I'll take you to him."

"I'll warm up Shelt, then," Yuan nodded, slotting a foot into the corresponding stirrup and bouncing neatly into the saddle; easy enough for someone of Yuan's height. He wondered with amusement; how exactly Kian was going to mount a horse as big as Vaughn wearing a dress? It would be especially difficult with a side-saddle. Maybe Syuu would get her to stand on a mounting block or something... Yuan didn't know. Shrugging to himself with an amused smile still on his face, he pushed Kian's kindly offered ribbon a little higher on his forehead then nudged Shelt with his heels, starting to trot in a steady circle to warm her up for the long trek.

Out of Yuan's earshot, Syuu sent another sharply intelligent sidelong glance at Kian, who was a mere few inches shorter then the stableboy.

"It's not my place to pry, of course," he began, "but I would like to ask; whatever secret or secrets you are holding, please be careful. There are... Well, things are a little unstable, pardoning the pun, in the Carliss courts right now, contrary to the Royal family's beliefs. Your secrets probably won't place you in any danger, but better safe than sorry, especially if you're planning on spending more time with Prince Yuan."

Kian wasn't all that surprised by the comment this time.

"I understand your concern, but I won't be staying in Carliss long. Yuan will have forgotten all about me before next summer, I can assure you."

"Oh?" Syuu answered, and for the first time there was the hint of a slightly deeper insinuation than the face-value. "I suppose it's beyond my place to enquire why that is, exactly? You sound very sure."

Stopping, he reached out and unlatched the door of one of the slightly larger stalls with a neat flick of his wrist, pushing the door so that it opened inwards. He made a few clicking noises with his tongue, alerting the gelding inside of his presence.

"Hey, James," he murmured. His tone of voice was, predictably, the same as ever, but there was a very slightly gentler sound to it now; almost unnoticeable if you weren't paying attention. "Lucky you, you get your first rider here today. Going to let me take you out, hmm? Good boy." Syuu walked into the stall, reaching out and gently taking hold of James' reins, patting his neck fondly. He started to lead him out, wrinkling his nose as part of the horse's black mane tickled it. James was a handsome bay colour; black mane and tail with a chestnut body.

"It's the inevitable; there is nothing I can do to escape it." It was the closest he could get to the truth without answering directly and creating a great deal more trouble then he needed at that point. If he was discovered, he would surely be executed for attempting to 'lead the royal family astray', erasing him immediately from Yuan's life. However, if he somehow managed to get away with the (rather elaborate) scheme, he'd be gone within a few weeks. Either way, Kian wouldn't be returning to Carliss.

Despite how little any horse's appearance mattered to him, Kian found himself in awe of James. The horse was beautiful; plain and simple. Large eyes, the colour of molten chocolate, were just a few shades darker then the horse's coat, and the hair around his muzzle, eyes and ears were smudged black. Long ebony stockings and a proudly held tail completed James' picturesque look.

"He's stunning." Kian breathed, wondering if he'd be as pleasant to ride.

"He is, isn't he?" Syuu said warmly. "If you'd like to hold his reins for a moment, I'll go and find a side-saddle for you. Or perhaps you'd prefer a...? Ah, um, never mind." Syuu hastily handed Kian the reins then walked briskly off towards one of the many tack rooms.

James huffed loudly, starting to move after the stableboy, apparently unafraid of anything in his current surroundings. Kian's grip remained firm on the rein, but the materialization of a familiar face to his left caused the boy to start in surprise.

"Hey," Fynn panted lightly. "Thought I'd come and keep you company for a few minutes."

He gave Kian a slightly sheepish grin, then added, "Well, actually, Zuki's kind of mad at me right now - although, what else is new? Sheesh, you'd think I deliberately went out of my way to piss him off the way he acts - and I thought I'd better get away for about... about two and a half minutes. He's usually forgiven me by then." Fynn grinned more cheerfully at Kian, evidently not feeling remorseful at all.

Kian laughed at the grinning stableboy, "Ah, so I've become a safe house, have I?"

Zuki, a dark look evident upon his handsome face, seemed to be having a rough time trying to convince Benjy to calm down some way down the stables. Kian guessed that the tall stablehand wouldn't come over to yell at his freckled partner. From what he had seen, Zuki was all manners and respect around any noble and would not even consider scolding Fynn in the presence of one. And, for the time being, Kian was a noble. It still entertained said boy whenever he thought of that particular fact.

"Maybe you should try to make it up to him?" Kian thought aloud. "It'd be a nice surprise."

Fynn gave the other boy a surprised look. "Make it up to him?" he echoed, looking bemused.

"Um... Well, I guess I could, but he's going to forgive me anyway, so..." he shrugged. "Besides, how would I do that? I'm not very good at apologising... probably 'cos I don't do it much, but hey..." he grinned, reaching out a hand and patting James affectionately on the shoulder.

Then, without warning, he suddenly burst into chuckles. "Hey," he said through his mirth, "I saw Syuu looking at you in that weird way of his. You better watch out; you've got him curious now. You can betcha he'll dig around until either his curiousity's satisfied or he drops down stone-cold-dead, whichever comes first." Fynn didn't seem at all bothered that he was talking to a noble, especially a lady, in pretty much the same manner to talked to the other stable hands.

"Well he's going to be curious for a long time then, because I have nothing all that interesting about me for him to find. If he can find it at all." The words sounded light and laughing, but unease squirmed in the pit of Kian's stomach restlessly. Would Syuu discover anything, should he bother looking? What would the stableboy tell the Prince, if he did?

"But anyway, it doesn't have to be an apology. It could just be something nice for him, I used to do things like that for my father when I was a child."

"Uh huh... Maybe. Yeah... Maybe I should." A guilty look stole over his face. "I don't think I've ever said sorry in any way to him, ever... Which is weird, really. He never demands an apology or anything, just sighs at me and rolls his eyes and offers to have a horse-race with me..." Fynn said slowly, the guilty look getting steadily stronger on a face that wasn't used to bearing anything other than a carefree grin.

Seeming to suddenly, abruptly make up his mind, Fynn took a bouncing step backwards.

"Thanks Kian, I guess. Hey, you ain't half bad for a noble, if you don't mind me saying so. Hope to see you around again! I'll update you on the Benjy situation next time I see you!" Fynn gave Kian a quick wave, then spun on his heel and started jogging back to Zuki and Benjy.

Kian sighed and leaned against James, murmuring to the great horse, "It's barely 9:30, and I'm already exhausted. What else could happen today?"

Moments later, Syuu rejoined to two once again, carrying a large side-saddle over his arm.

"I found one," he said, rather stating the obvious. I'll just make sure it fits him, then yourself and Prince Yuan can get moving." He stood to the side of James, hoisting the saddle up.

"If you could just keep a tight hold of him? He's perfectly used to saddles, but I don't know how he reacts to them yet." As he said so, he gently placed the saddle on James' back. "Oh, I was wondering..." he said, voice as light and casual as ever, "one of the maids mentioned that you were staying with your cousin who is in the employ of the Westard family. Is that true?"

Hearing the slightly _too_ casual remark made by the forever smiling youth, Kian glanced sharply at the small part of Syuu he could actually see around James' strong shoulder. "Yes, it's true." He replied in a tone similar to the stablehands'. He paused his stroking of James' neck momentarily, until the large creature gave a gentle nudge with his muzzle, unsatisfied by the break in Kian's petting.

"Why do you ask?" He continued, resuming his patting.

"I happen to be passing by that way in a couple of hours. By the Westard place, I mean. Would you like me to pick anything up for you, or take a message or something?" Syuu enquired, finishing with the buckles and sliding two fingers between the girth and James' stomach to check the tightness.

"No, I wouldn't want to bother my cousin, and the Westard's have never particularly liked me, so I do not believe they'd appreciate my interrupting their servant's work." A good enough excuse, hopefully. He knew that if Syuu went by the manor now with news for the male version of himself, especially when his stepmother would no doubt be furious about his disappearance, questions would immediately rise. And considering how there would be no cousin awaiting Kian back at the manor, things would become sticky extremely quickly.

"But thank you for asking, it was very kind of you."

"Of course, but it's no trouble, if you ever change your mind… Now, how do you normally mount a horse, Kian?" Very few women ever rode horses at the Carliss stables, and Syuu wasn't entirely sure how to get the tiny girl onto the big horse.

Kian moved around to the great animal's opposite side. "I usually manage to haul myself up well enough, but if you wouldn't mind holding his head for me, I'd be grateful."

Gathering the reins up to keep James' in place with one hand, he gripped the back of the saddle with the other, facing the horses' back. He'd never really been taught how to mount side saddle, though his father had given him lessons for riding using a man's saddle, so he'd managed to adapt the mounting style to suit that particular style of saddle.

Shoving his left boot-clad foot into the single stirrup, Kian used his arms and leg to push his body up. The moment he was airborne, he flipped himself around, managing to switch his hand around in a moment and seat himself comfortably in the seat of the saddle. Hooking his left leg over his right, which was now lodged firmly in the stirrup, Kian gathered up his reins once more in both hands.

"All set?" He asked Syuu, feeling oddly thrilled by the sudden gain in height.

"I'm afraid I have to be off now," Syuu said politely, looking slightly amused as he give Kian a small bow. "I hope you and Prince Yuan have a good morning's riding." He gave James a parting rub on the neck, then walked briskly off in the opposite direction.

Feeling the large animal beneath him shift his weight from one leg to the other, anticipating the command to move forwards, Kian smiled softly at the proud animal. His head and tail were held held aloft, ready. Smoothing the area of mane closest to him, the pale boy watched dark ears flicker back to listen as he whispered soothing words. With a small tap to his side, the two moved forwards and out into the bright sunlight.

Blinking as his pupils contracted with the near blinding light, Kian looked up to see Yuan waiting for them, mounted on his mare. Realizing just how long they'd been gone, the 'young lady' urged James into a light trot, joining the other cautiously.

"Sorry about leaving you to wait, it was difficult to find a saddle that fit."

Yuan smiled with relief.

"Not a problem, I thought perhaps something had happened to you, that's all."

The young prince paused, looking curiously at the girl now seated upon her huge mount. Kian looked more…relaxed on horseback. Happier.

"Shall we be off then?"

**---------------------------------Chapter Seven----**

Author's Note: Rather boring chapter, pretty much a filler. Not to worry though, more excitement to come. But now it's 2 in the morning, and I'm getting up and 4am to go to the beach. Surfing, whoo! Nighty night, reveiwwwwwww 3

Kazugo;; Thanks very much, hope this didn't take so long that you lost interest x.x

Cady;; You came back!

Haha, lovely to see you again, even if it DID take forever before you got another chapter up for you -.-;; But we're also working on a little profile for you guys to read, just 'cause you asked xD Impressed? You shouldn't be P Anyway, seriously hoping you managed to find you're way back here again and got to read the latest chapter, wanna know if it's still up to our readers standards, and I love reading your comments, haha

Thanks very much for the review!

Dragonist;; Haha, of course, gay all the way this time


	8. Violence and Catastrophe

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale**

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale**

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** /bWhen you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your slightly evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note: **Alright.

It's been almost a year, and I'd be incredibly surprised if any of our old, much loved readers were to come back with the installment of this chapter. God knows we wouldn't deserve them. But here it is, short, but here. The eighth chapter has a little more action in it (or really, a lot), so sincere hopes ya'll like it, yeah?

Anyway, things have happened in that year of absence. I've moved out of home, gotten multiple jobs and have multiple boyfriends, and in the process Sandy-sama and I have lost touch. I'm not sure why, and while I'm sure there's a reason I don't think that she'll be coming back to us. Therefore, I need the reader's opinion to help me out. I have another few chapter's worth of work on this story, but no ending. At all. I haven't really planned it properly, though I do have a vague outline.

So my question is, when I reach the end of what Sandy-sama and I roleplayed, should I leave the story uncomplete? Or would you prefer me to finish it myself?

At the current point in time I'm also looking for a Beta to check the chapter's for me as they get completed, as I'm useless as editing. Haha, you can probably tell in this chapter :\

Anyway, enough of me talking, on with the story, eh?

Review and keep me happy :

Cyan was listening to 'Welcome To Bangkok' by Brand New while he edited this chapter. Check 'em out, they're sick, yo.

(And I'm really lame.)

**-- – Change in Point of view**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**--.A Fractured Fairytale.--**

**Chapter Eight – ****Violence and Catastrophe **

The day was warm and pleasant in the midmorning, and even before the stable was out of sight Yuan found himself enjoying the ride. The beaten path was wide enough that the pair could ride side by side quite easily, and the horses were happy to do so without complaint.

"What do you think of it all, then?" Yuan asked his companion, pleased to finally be off. "I love the scenery. My father and brother don't really seem to appreciate it nearly as much as I do, which is a shame... Well, Jace used to, and I think he still does, but he pretends not to. Probably thinks that admiring waterfalls and the like is beneath him." Yuan gave a 'what-can-you-do' sort of shrug.

Kian thought of his own stepsisters, the pathetic little petunias perched on their windowsill's being the closest they'd ever gotten to nature.

"It's difficult to find anyone who doesn't instantly think of how valuable a chair a tree would produce, rather then how beautiful it is in its natural."

He had no idea anywhere in Carliss, besides his own little oasis of a garden, could be so beautiful. The palace gardens were certainly an amazing sight to see, but the place had a very controlled feeling to it, like the majority of the kingdom. The trail the pair currently rode upon, though, was completely natural. Trees, flowers, creeping tendrils; everything grew of its own accord and in no particular order what so ever.

Yuan considered the comment. "Do you think?" he said, regarding to Kian's slightly cynical outlook. "I haven't found that to be the case... Although, I suppose not many nobles think of things like that when they needn't worry about money; buying and selling chairs, I mean." Shelt, having grown bored with the slow pace of the ride, had begun to fidget slightly beneath Yuan. The prince absentmindedly tugged on the reins, thoughtful. "The nobles must be different in Dybre than in Carliss. I didn't realise; I thought nobles were pretty much the same wherever you go. Although, if you're anything to go by, then there's probably a whole world of difference," he finished, then instantly regretted his words. What if they sounded offensive? While he doubted much really offended Kian at all, he had no desire to drive away his new acquaintance.

Kian merely smirked, thinking back to the many noblewomen of the previous night. From his dealings with both his stepfamily and those present at the ball, he had a rather dismal view on the 'higher classes' of society.

"Nobles are no different anywhere you go, Prince. They'll all stab one another in the back three times over simply to benefit themselves."

The unexpectedly blunt and pessimistic reply caught Yuan by surprise; never had he heard his own class spoken of so…forthrightly. "Ha! You may be right there," he said, bemused. "You're very insightful. Although I think my father would be extremely displeased to hear you say such things. He's very much the 'Beloved Monarch of the People'," the blonde Prince chuckled dryly.

Finally, Shelt could take the sluggish pace no more and broke into an excited jog. Yuan glanced up and realized they were actually somewhat further along the trail then he'd expected, the pair having come to a small hill. Turning back to Kian once more, he noticed that she had already moved James into a smooth trot.

"Would you mind a canter?"

A shake of her dark head, and the girl sat bck into the saddle and pressed her calves lightly to the horse's side to push him on into the next gait. Yuan followed suit a moment later.

They rode to the top of the hill in companiable silence, slowing to a completely halt when reaching flatter ground. The hill offered an excellent view of the surrounding countryside, and Yuan admired it briefly before turning to Kian and pointing.

"We'll be headed over that way," he said, finger directed at a densely forested hill some way away, "and then we'll move around towards the Stross Waterfall." He traced the route in the air. "You may or may not be able to see the top of it...I think I can, but that could just be a couple of oddly shaped trees," He offered an apologetic shrug with a small smile. "From the waterfall, we can pass the Tsuki caves, and then track back round the other side of the waterfall and back to the stables. Does that sound alright?" Yuan asked, already immensely looking forward to showing Kian the two natural wonders of his homeland.

Kian eyes followed the path Yuan had mapped out over the wide spread of hills, plains and dense forest. It reminded him, distantly, of his room at the top of his stepmother's mansion. The tower had a clear view of much of the surrounding land, though the scenery had been nothing like this. There, it was only the town and farms, along with the imposing figure of the castle in the background. Of all the things he'd miss when he left Carliss (of which there was very little), Kian knew his room would be one of the hardest things to leave behind. The hours spent within its refuge comprised a large amount of the few fond memories he had of the past decade.

Switching his attention back to his guide, the smaller male nodded. "I can't say I'm not excited about seeing the caves. They sound amazing." The waterfall sounded interesting as well, but deep, fast moving water was not something Kian was especially fond of. That part of the trail would hopefully be relatively short.

"Excellent," Yuan smiled. Giving Shelt's sides a light squeeze, the obedient mare started forward once more, this time being as ridiculously slow geting down the hill as she had been hasty coming up it. Yuan scratched fondly at her withers with an amused shake of his head, before turning to Kian, who upon her confident mount had quickly begun to overtake the warier mare.

"So, tell me a little more about your life in Dybre."

Relaxing back into a slow walk, Kian rolled his shoulders slightly, readjusting the skirts of his dress. He vowed there and then never to wear a dress while riding again. The near-comfortable position he'd attained previously had been thrown out with the canter, and now the hem of the material had managed to catch itself upon the stirrup. Kian stubbornly ignored the annoyingly snide little voice laughing away at him in the back of his mind and reassured himself that he was not going insane, despite the now frequent silent conversations he'd been taking part in. "More?" The distraction of organising himself had allowed Kian to be startled by the sudden question. "Well…what else would you like to know?"

Yuan didn't notice his companion's discomfort. "Anything, really. What about your family? You've already told me a bit about your father, your uncle and your cousin. Do you have any siblings? A mother, grandparents, perhaps?" Yuan suggested. "Or maybe simply what your favourite things are. They say a lot about a person, as you can understand, I'm sure."  
It really was an enormous pity that Kian wouldn't be staying long; he already knew he'd miss their conversations. She was so unlike anyone he had ever met, it was as though he'd made her up simply to come and relieve him from the monotonous life he felt he was sure to lead.

Kian thought for a moment, wondering if it was simply safer to stay as close to the truth of his own life (without making it apparent that he was a slave within his own home) or invent something so out there no one would ever be able to even remotely link it to himself. Though if he were to lie and forget or accidentally misuse his own untruths, problems were sure to arise at some point.

"I'm an only child, though I'm not so sure I would enjoy having siblings anyway. My cousin and I have always gotten along well, but from what I have heard and seen of his stepfamily, I'd rather be alone." Briefly, he entertained thoughts of a home, with a mother, father and small sisters and brothers running around. Would he enjoy something like that?

"My mother died in childbirth, and I've no idea if I have grandparents. Father has never mentioned any, on either side of the family." Readjusting the reins in his fingers for a moment, the dark haired teen smirked. "My favorite things are horses, watermelon, my room, and reading. And I despise dresses." His nose wrinkled as his tugged on the tight bodice in emphasis.

"Oh?" Yuan was surprised by the statement. It sounded daft now that he thought about it, that it had simply never occured to him that surely not _all_ women in the world enjoyed wearing what society demanded of them. "Do you wear dresses at home?" he asked, curious about the matter now. "You don't have to answer that, of course," he added hastily, suddenly realising that from Kian's point of view the question might sound a little... ungentlemanly.

He made a mental note as well about Kain's list of favourite things; maybe later he could ask one of the cooks to make a strawberry cake or something for her. Yuan also attached to his mental notepad a reminder to show Kian the Palace Library.

They had finally reached the bottom of the hill, thankfully, and the horses' walk became brisk once more.

"No, I usually manage to get away with wearing men's riding clothes. Father doesn't exactly approve, but he agreed to allow me to wear some more feminine versions of men's clothing, though only when we don't have guests around anywhere." Honestly, Kian didn't find the question any less strange then his answer. He hadn't fully grasped the concept of women wearing the infernal layers of skirts and dresses constantly. It was rather foolish of him to think that way, considering how he had never seen his stepsisters in anything _but_ said infernal lays of skirts and dresses. But then, seeing and actually wearing the things were two very different things. How _anyone_ could wear such things all the time and actually enjoy it was utterly unimaginable.

"I suppose it would ruin his image, to have such a wild daughter running around in a man's attire." He concluded. Gods, what would his own parents think now, if they saw their only son dressed up in gowns while in the company of Royalty?

Yuan chuckled, very much amused. "Indeed," he mused. "You should definitely meet my little brother, Jace. I think you two would get along very well; he's certainly not as Princely as father would like. Although you may or may not find him slightly distasteful in that he likes to flirt with just about anyone."

Yuan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know whether or not he's around the palace today... He spends a lot of time with his friends. He's always been very sociable."

Kian laughed at Yuan's exasperated expression. "I don't know whether I should look forwards to meeting him or not then, but I doubt he would feel any need to try and get my attention in such a way. I'm not exactly the most…striking of women."

In all honesty, Kian had never really paid all that much attention to his appearance. He'd only really looked at himself in the mirror while preparing himself for the execution of 'the plan', deciding what did and what did not need to be done in order to turn himself temporarily female. He had always been aware that he was not as burly as some boys, and his longer hair did little to help that. With the knowledge of how he now looked, it had become something of a constant worry. It was not so much of an obsession, as many women became with their appearance, but more of a cautious attitude towards how he moved and seemed. Hoping that the tiny scars of his pale hands and the unusual cut of his hair did not give away his true identity.

It greatly surprised Yuan to hear that Kian seemed to have such a lowly opinion of herself. It was, he supposed, just another of the things that made her so different to the other noblewomen. "Not at all! You're..." he had been about to say 'beautiful', but something stopped him. "Very attractive." After all, if Yuan had actually been slightly attracted to her at all, then surely she must be practically irresistable to males who were inclined in the female direction, so to speak. "Certainly much more so than most ladies."

Kian blinked at the Prince, a slightly confused expression on his features.

"I'm sorry to say, but I believe you have lost your mind, Highness."

"Really?" Yuan raised an elegant eyebrow in amusement. "I think I can honestly say that you're the first person ever to say that aloud. Oh, and please do call me Prince Yuan. If you call me Highness, then I'll have to call you Milady, and it doesn't suit you half as well as 'Kian', if you'll excuse me saying so."

Kian smirked "It's the look in your eyes, Prince Yuan. Raw insanity, it would make even the strongest of men tremble, I'm sure." He laughed softly. "I'm too much of a fool to be frightened by it."

Chuckling, Yuan nodded amiably. "Quite," he replied, wryly. The quiet that settled between the pair was comfortable, and Yuan marveled once more at just how easily he got on with this girl he'd met only the night before by chance.

The sun was really starting to get strong now, and Yuan reached a hand up to pull his ponytail over one shoulder, so that it wasn't trapping heat and making the back of his neck too hot. He glanced up at the sky before sighing. Not a cloud in sight; it looked as though he'd have to endure the sun unabated for the rest of the day. Ah, well... He'd probably survive without too much trouble, even if it meant letting the waterfall spray him to cool down later.

His sense of tranquility was abruptly shattered, however, by a sudden loud screech sounded some way ahead of them, causing a treefull of birds to take flight. The birds startled Shelt momentarily, causing her to jump sideways off the trail.

"What was that?"

He squeezed Shelt's sides, pushing her back onto the track and causing her to pick up her pace a little. "It sounds as if someone's in trouble... I'll go on ahead and take a look." So saying, he kicked Shelt into a speedy canter, clearly expecting Kian to stay where she was.

Kian felt James go to follow as Shelt moved away from them. The large gelding, apparently, was not keen on being left behind. Neither was Kian, for that matter. He had never been particularly good at obeying other's orders in the first place; he had far too much pride for his own good.

"Shall we go after them, then?" He whispered to his excited mount, and allowed the great gelding to leap into a canter.

Yuan and Shelt were already some distance ahead, but upon rounding the corner of the trail the blonde Prince was forced to yank sharply upon the reins as three figures abruptly came into view.

A girl. A pair of scruffily-dressed men.

Fair enough.

The most startling thing, however, was easily the thick blood seeping from the girl's chest, and the pale expression of terrified agony on her face as she lay writhing in the dirt.  
Shocked, Yuan and the men stared at each other for a second. Then the taller man's face twisted into a snarl and he brandished a long dagger still smeared with blood. "Back off, noble dog," he growled. "Or I'll slit your throat. Got it?"

Anger warring with practicality, Yuan dismounted, eyeing the dagger warily. "What's going on here?" he demanded, sending a glance at the girl as he did so. "What on earth do you think you're doing? Who are you?"

"It's none of your business," came the dark reply. The thug's eyes suddenly flickered from Yuan to something behind the Prince, and the sound of hoofbeats caused him to curse under his breath. Kian, undoubtedly. This really wasn't a situation he wanted her to be dragged into.

James faltered a step as Kian rounded the bend, before coming to a sharp halt a mere step behind Shelt. He gasped, neither ready for the sudden stop or the picture presented to him.

Blood.

The shorter man broke into an ugly leer upon seeing Kian. "O-ho, I see! A noble and his liddle whore, eh?" His eyes lingered over the thin girl's fitted bodice a little more then appreciatively. "Well, you'd best just forget you saw us, got it? Or you'll follow on same as her." A grummy thumb was jerked in the bleeding girl's direction.

"How _dare_ you address my companion in that manner?!" Yuan bit out, one hand going sub-consciously to the sword on his belt... before realising that he hadn't taken it with him. Oh, damn.

Meanwhile, Kian was far from meekly standing by.

Yuan's voice defending him brought a sharp warmth to his stomach, and he reminded himself that, if he made it out of this alive, he'd thank the older male for it. The rather large 'If' in that sentence was ignored when Kian very suddenly noticed just how weaponless Yuan was. And just how armed the two men before them were. And just what he had tucked into his corset before leaving for the ball the other night.

He'd stolen a small, sharp knife from the kitchen days before, 'for protection' he'd told himself. If it came down to him and a lack of weapons to knock Yuan out with, murder would be necessary, it had been decided. Also, a weapon for getting rid of his Stepmother and sisters would be handy later on.

The question was, had he remembered to wear it that day?

Slowly, he twisted his upper body, feeling for the telltale signs of the dagger-like blade pressed against his ribs. A tiny smirk played over his lips. There, against his side.

Gradually and as discretely as possible, his hand began to travel towards the bodice of his dress, the dark haired boy quickly thinking and rethinking any way to extract the knife quickly without attracting too much attention. With the jittery horse beneath him, and the majority of the men's attention on Yuan, Kian realized that the only way to get it out quickly enough would require forcing the blade through the material at an odd angle and dragging it out blade first. Messy, but if he kept his body in a certain position, the pair of would-be murders wouldn't see what he was doing just yet.

Agonizingly slowly, Kian maneuvered the knife by minutely arching and twisting his upper body, until, with a faint ripping sound, the tip of the small, but sharp blade jutted out of the dress, having made its way through the corset and bodice. Reaching up quickly, he gripped the cool surface, wincing slightly as the blade sliced into his palm, and gave a quick tug. The knife came free of the dress, leaving a slightly bloody and triumphant Kian with a weapon, still sat upon the great horse.

The exchange had continued without his notice.  
"We'll talk to her how we like," the broader man sneered, green eyes sparkling. He glanced down towards the girl, who was now lying ominously still, and then he and his partner in crime shared a look. They must have decided something, because the taller man sheathed the bloody dagger and ran off, the shorter man drawing a knife of his own and taking several menacing steps forward. "Dismount," he said, pointing the sharp end at Kian. Yuan's thoughts went to to her; the poor girl must be so _frightened_. Quietly, the Prince moved to stand between James and their assailant.

Kian's expression was of stone, completely smooth and hard.

"I don't think so."

The cool, collected tone, a slightly cruel edge cutting through the still air, was so violently different to what Kian was currently feeling he almost laughed. Well, wasn't this going wonderfully. Here he was, dagger in hand and bleeding all over the place, witness to a (more then likely) murder and riding companion of the country's future King. And he was going to die.

In a dress.

To be honest, it was the thought of just how stupid he'd look afterwards, dead and discovered to be male rather then the somewhat odd female he'd been impersonating that drove him to his next words. To the thing that would end in death, though whom it would be doing the dying was still uncertain.

"You see, from where I am standing, there's two of us and only one of yourself. Ignoring the fact that I'm currently riding a rather dangerous animal which could possibly trample you to death, I've also noticed that I am in possession of a weapon."

Kian flipped his hold on the blade, so that it was held looser and in perfect position for throwing.

"And I do have rather good aim."

A lie, as far as Kian knew. He'd never had the need to throw knives at anything before, and had no clue if he would even manage to hit his enemy. And besides, what if he actually did hit him? Could he live with killing him? Considering how half of his 'plan' included murder on his behalf, killing this man would hopefully be easy enough on his mind.

After all, he had called him a whore.

Horrified, Yuan turned his head towards Kian, starting when he saw blood on her clothes and hand. This was all the short man needed.

Seeing the Prince's head turned, he seized his opportunity. Leaping forward with an uncanny speed, he swept Yuan's legs out from under him and buried his knife into James' shoulder, the horse giving an equine scream of pain and rearing up on his hind legs. The man used the movement to catch hold of Kian's dress and pull hard, hoping to unseat her and get her onto the ground.

The moment Yuan's body hit the ground, Kian felt the slight power he had over the as of yet unknown man go with him. Everything, it seemed, went downhill from there.

In moments, 'the man' (as he was now known as in Kian's mind) had managed to get Yuan out of the way and wound his mount, leaving the cross dresser with only one still mobile ally; Shelt.

In other words, he was basically alone.

Yuan scrambled upright, alarmed, trying to rush forward but held back by James' flailing hooves. "Whoa, boy!" he called desperately, but the edge in his voice did nothing to settle the frightened, pained animal. "Kian!" His voice was choked, terrified for the girl as large hands attempted to drag her down.

Almost as soon as he felt James tip backwards, Kian leaned forwards into the huge horse's body. Incredibly difficult to do while riding side saddle, he only managed to stay on with the help of his left hand that tangled in the terrified creature's mane and the heel still stuck into the stirrup.

The pull on his dress divded his attention between the horse and the thug, and then once more to Yuan at the Prince's yell. A more insistent pull and the horrible sound of ripping material dragged blue eyes back to the other problem. The man's tug had ripped away part of the skirt, causing him to stumble a step back. Kian, with James still plunging wildly beneath him, took it as an opportunity.

Knife in hand, he slashed downwards urgently at the man's face and shoulder. The blade found its way easily into the side of his neck, blood spurting from the wound instantly over Kian's pale skin.

**--Chapter Eight--**

Author's Note: READ THE SHORT NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER.

Haha, cliffhanger :o

**ChesireMisfit:** You're review made me smile, and was actually the motivation for this chapter even getting put together. Long reviews make me feel guilty and also the intense need to produce isomething/i for you guys, and I seriously hope you're still around to read this :

XD

Believe me it didn't take a lot of work to dream up.

I credit a lot of this story to my ex-boyfriend spouting junk when he was high. The plotline started from him saying 'you know what you'd look like in a dress? Fucking Cinderella.'

The stories not that great when you tell it like that xD Haha, but I'm seriously happy you like what came out of it anyway :D You're right, Charming AND Cinderella were fucking doormats, get some back bone, boy  Creative? We like to think so lol. The plotlines just tend to sort of happen as we go along. It's good to hear appreciation for the editing side of things too, it makes me proud to think that not too many people are shaking their heads in disgust as they read. And we took longer to update this time, I'm so sorry. Forgive me? But you never know who's gonna 'take control' of the relationship (when it gets there, we hope), Kian doesn't like to go down without a fight, yaknow :P

**FireDraygon:** Someone likes the conspiracy! :D Haha, we'd hoped that'd be a sort of background-drama that gets more serious and important as things go along. We wrote you more, so we hope you get to see it. Sorry about the wait.

**Ifor-Gett:** Glad you think so : It's sort of what we were aiming for xD

**Dark Sorceress Hecate:** Greek Mythology penname, love it :D Ha, sorry, got distracted. Thanks very much, we'll continue as long as people keep reading.

**Grayscales:** Another logn review! These things really kick me into shape, I can't not continue when I get a long review. Or when I get any review really.

Forgive Durden are sick :D They came to play where I live a little while ago and I fell in love, great music. We're considering writing up a small list of songs to go with the story, just something for the general mood fo things and to show where inspiration came from. I write how I hear things a lot of the time.

XDD There isn't enough slash fairytales out there at all, I can't find any :\ Maybe we'll get famous and make a little stack of the one day xDD Lol.

Odd people are great; Kian was created for odd people everywhere. I hope he doesn't let anyone down. Everyone loves Syuu, haha. It's brilliant. He'll be popping up a fair bit more, along with Fynn and Zuki. I love Zuki, honestly. But anyway, you'll be happy to see them again, I hope.

**Dinc:** It'll happen, read and wait :D

**Ana Lyoness:** Glad you do, keep reading 3

**QueenOfFaeries:** Sweet and hysterical xD Sounds like the kind of theme we wanted. Thanks for the review :

**WildPixieChild:** Updated just for you guys.

**Reminder:** Hope you're still around to read it :\

**Escaped:** No deaths (for us, anyway), sorry about the wait. Sandy and I just haven't been able to talk for a long, long time. Hope you enjoyed the update :


	9. A Wolf Among Sheep

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale**

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale**

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your slightly evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note: **Since the last chapter was so short (as I wanted to end on a fairly dramatic note) I thought I'd put this chapter up straight away since I managed to get it together in about an hour. Which would explain a large amount of it's shabbiness. Apologies in that regard 

Anyway, Same points as much of the previous chapter's notes. Sandy and I haven't spoken in some months, and I'm doubtful we will again. Please let me know your opinion, should I keep going with the story alone? Or just leave the place Sandy and I finished at open for people to imagine themselves? I don't want to ruin it by making the ending horrible as I had to write it on my own.

Also looking for a Beta to edit, if anyone's interested.

Anyway, this chapter is also pretty short, but again, it's action packed :D

There's a death (or perhaps two), the re-entry of some minor characters' to the story, a parting (many of them, some perhaps forever) and a large bit of plot popping up to change the course of the story dramatically. I hope you all still like it.

As another little note, I got a request from someone the other day to roleplay the story with me, using minor character's from the plot. If anyone's interested, I'm always happy to roleplay anything from 'A Fractured Fairytale', or any other type of fairytale actually : So If you're in the mood, let me know. My Email's

Anyway, review :D It gets the chapter's up quicker.

Cyan was playing a lot of 'Play Radio Play!' while he was editing this chapter, specifically 'There Are Cooler Ways To Die' and 'Elephants As Big A Whales'. Download them, seriously.

**-- – Change in Point of view**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**--.A Fractured Fairytale.--**

**Chapter Nine – A Wolf Among Sheep**

Yuan finally managed to get past James' wild defenses, reaching to pull the man away from Kian. But he needn't have worried; before his disbelieving eyes, Kian plunged her knife deep into the man's neck.

Her attacker let out a horrific gurgling sound, eyes bulging. As though in slow-motion, he dropped to the ground, gravity pulling him off the knife with sickening ease. Yuan watched in stunned silence as he writhed for a moment, hands going to his throat, before stilling. A bubble of blood burst over his lips as the last gasp of breath left his lungs.

Forcefully, Yuan dragged himself out of his shock. "Kian!" he exclaimed; James was bucking wildly now. No matter how good a horse rider Kian may be, there was no way she'd be able to stay on with a side-saddle. "Jump off! We can catch him later!" he called, feeling helpless. It was a new and extremely unpleasant feeling; this was precisely why Yuan wasn't that fond of horses.

It was then James threw his weight particularly high, very nearly managing to topple himself over backwards, which would certainly be painful for his rider should the large animal land on them. With a dull nod, Kian slid himself awkwardly from the animal's back just as his hooves touched back down to the beaten path.

As soon as the weight of the youth was gone, the poor bay fled, flinging himself over towards the peacefully grazing Shelt, who had not moved once during the entire encounter. The mare shuffled away as James plunged towards her, but resumed feeding warily within a few moments of eyeing the gelding carefully.

Dress ripped from both the retrieving of the knife and where the now dead attacker had attempted to pull him from his horse, Kian's eyes found his bloodied hands. There was something…dirty about it. It was not his blood, it wasn't his to spill. Oh god, he'd killed someone. But he'd meant to, and he'd have been killed himself if it had gone any other way-

Suddenly, he remembered himself.

"The girl…" His voice cracked with the words.

Truth be told, Yuan had momentarily forgotten about the girl. He was torn between going to her, even though she was likely dead by now, and going to see if Kian was alright. In the end he compromised by heading over to the girl's body and beckoning Kian to follow. For once in his life, Kian did as he was told and followed in something of a daze. He glanced at James; the horse still looked jittery, but Shelt's calming presence seemed to be soothing him.

Kneeling down, Yuan was extremely surprised to see that she was still breathing. The dagger must have just missed her heart; that seemed likely, actually, since the wound was right between her breasts as far as Yuan could tell without actually taking her dress off. "She's still alive," he started to say, but was cut off by the girl moaning weakly and opening her eyes. They were pale hazel and glazed with pain and shock.

"Help... me..." she croaked

Slumping down into a sitting position opposite Yuan at the wounded female's side, Kian swiped a pale hand at the hair falling into his eyes. His actions were normal, but at that moment the annoying strands were the furthest thing from his mind.

He'd just killed someone, actually taken a life. It had been so horribly…simple. But wrong. Despite his terrible acts, the body sprawled out only a few feet away had once been a living, breathing human. Oh God, if this was how he took to murdering a person he'd never met, how would he be able to finally rid himself of his step family? The girl's hoarse voice ripped him from his thoughts before he had the chance to ponder further.

"What did you think we were just doing?" Kian muttered, before turning away to tear off a large part of the tattered skirts he still wore. Screwing the material up, he leaned over to press the clothing to the bleeding wound.

"One of us will have to go back for help," he stated softly, not looking up.

"Please..." the girl whispered. "Please stay. Don't leave me." Her eyes pleaded with the pair, growing fainter with every breath she took. "You have to listen to me..."

"Alright," Yuan soothed, "Don't worry, I'm certainly not going anywhere." He turned his gaze to Kian and made a motion with his head, indicating that she should go and fetch help. But the girl saw it and nearly choked trying to get out her next words.

"No, you have to listen!" she said frantically, coughing in earnest now.

"Kian's just going to get you some help, you'll die without it," Yuan began, but was cut off.

"No!" insisted the girl, reaching out and weakly clutching hold of Kian's wrist. Her hand was like ice on his pale skin.

Kian hesitated, eyes on the fingers clinging so insistently and wondering whether he should do as she pleaded or simply ignore her wishes and go for help. But a glance at the rags held against the gaping wound in her chest decided for him. The material was soaked through with blood, his fingers coated in the violently red liquid, from himself, the girl and their now dead aggressor. The blood pooled around her, and Kian knew that, even if he did go back for help now, there was no way he'd make it back in time.

"…Fine. I'll stay."

"Thank you," wheezed the girl, her hold loosening on Kian's wristt. Her abdomen was starting to shake as her heart struggled valiantly to keep on beating. There was a moment's pause in which Yuan gently brushed blood off the side of her mouth. In that moment, reasons for the girl's death flittered through Kian's mind. Looking at the girl's clean (ignoring the blood, of course), rather fine looking clothing, she was obviously a noble of some kind. Rape and theft were the only two causes Kian could instantly think of, but neither fit the situation. If they had intended to rape her, he doubted they'd inflict such a severe wound. Theft didn't seem right, either, because from what he had seen, the first of the men had not taken anything but the dagger with him.

The other man…

Why had he run and left his partner behind? More importantly, where was he now, and did he intend to return to the scene. Hopefully not, because Kian really did not want to have either himself nor Yuan have to deal with such a thing just then.

She spoke.

Her voice was barely audible, they had to lean close to hear her. "I'm Lady L'Erselle. Those men... they were hired to kill me. My... someone I know is trying to-to..." she swallowed and gasped a little, before struggling on, "Carliss is in danger. I'm from Rennac, over the mountains. The Emperor is planning to invade. He's already sent assassins to kill the King. He wants to take the Princes' alive... I don't know why." L'Erselle's already quiet voice was growing fainter with each pause. "You have to tell them to flee. They have to hide; whatever the Emperor wants them for is not good."

"I'm Prince Yuan," Yuan said quietly, face seemingly impassive as he tried to digest the shocking news. "You mean to say that my family's in danger from Rennac?"

"You're..." L'Erselle gave a semblence of a grateful smile. "Fortune favours me. Please, you're Highness. Take your brother and flee. If those men have caught up to me... It's too late for your father. I'm so sorry that I couldn't..." her voice cracked and she shuddered, eyes rolling back into her head. "Please..." she whispered, with what was obviously her last few breaths. "Take... with you... Take Syuu as well..."

"Syuu?" Yuan was surprised. "The stableboy? How do you know Syuu?"

But his words fell on fading ears. With a last exhalation, Lady L'Erselle of Rennac died, her vital message given.

Kian felt the hand on his arm tense for a moment, before falling away completely.

Leaning over silently, Kian closed her eyes and ripped another large portion of her skirt s away to place over the gaping wound where Lady L'Erselle's chest had been. She did not move, and the somewhat sick feeling in Kian's stomach gave another lurch.

"We need to leave. The other may come back."

He did not need to explain who he meant by 'the other'. With a calm that he certainly did not feel, Kian stood and carefully moved towards the two horses once more. James' shoulder was still bleeding, though the flow seemed to have slowed significantly, and the dark haired boy hoped that the wound was not quite as severe as it had first appeared. The large animal had been reassured by Shelt's closeness, but sweat was still caked to his chest and legs, and he started when Kian stood. Obviously, he'd need to be lead home.

Rage tore horribly at Kian's insides, a blender of anger, sorrow and guilt. This was terrible, it ruined everything. While L'Erselle's death upset and shook him to some point, along with the only moments ago murder he had committed, it was nothing against the blow the dying girl had delivered. Yuan needed to leave, that would mean taking his fortune and Kian's hope for a life with him. It just wasn't fair. The odds had been stacked against him from the beginning, but this was the final straw. There was nothing more to do. Nothing more he could say to fling himself into the opportune moment for the theft he'd been planning.

The bitter taste in his mouth was a more then helpful reminded as to what he'd had to do just to get there.

And now it was just gone. Kian wanted to scream.

Instead, he calmly drew in a slightly shaky breath, and glanced back to the girl's body still upon the ground.

"We can either leave her hear or take her with us, it's up to you."

He didn't need to stop to consider their options, Yuan couldn't bare to think of leaving the poor girl in the dirt when she'd come to save his life. "We'll give her a decent burial in the palace graveyard," he said softly. "Kian... I need you to do something for me. I don't think James can be ridden back. Take Shelt and find Syuu as fast as you can. When you find him, meet me at the graveyard. We'll bury Lady L'Erstelle and issue an evacuation of the castle." Yuan was speaking almost on autopilot now, not even thinking of the possibility that Kian may be completely traumatised by her experiences and unable to do anything of the sort. But subconsciously, the prince somehow knew that that wouldn't be the case. "If you come across my father, tell him what has happened, but don't tell any of the other nobles."

Slowly, almost stiffly, Yuan stood up, gently scooping L'Erstelle into his arms and starting to take her to James, intending to let him carry her and lead him back to the castle. "Can you do that?" he asked, giving Kian a pleading look.

Kian simply nodded, it was the best (and only) idea they had for the moment. Doing as he was told seemed like a nice change from murdering violent men and listening to the last message of a dying (dead, he corrected himself) girl.

Moving slowly towards where the two horses grazed, he smoothed James' dark coat with one hand while taking hold of Shelt's rein with the other. Mounting up into the smaller mare's saddle with less difficulty then he had previously had with the gelding, thanks to the now much shorter skirts and different style of saddle, the pair was away and back down the trail once more.

Yuan watched her leave, his chest feeling both oddly tight and empty and once. "Be careful." He murmured, and turned back to James.

The ride back was considerably shorter then when Kian had been heading in the opposite direction, now that Shelt was in a rather speedy gallop as opposed to her early trot/canter/walk. For all her size and docile manner, Shelt could move with surprising speed when needed.

The stables came into view, and Kian could see the still smiling form of Syuu emerge from the cool, shadowy inside. When he saw that it was only one rider who was returning, with a completely different horse then 'she' had set out on, his grin faded.

"Lady Kian?"

Alarm crossed Syuu's elegant features at the state she was in. "You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, seeing the splattered red upon Kian's dress. "Oh... Prince Yuan! Where is he? What happened?" Running forward, Syuu reached up to the lady to help her down.

Zuki and Fynn also emerged from the cool gloom of the stables, Zuki looking stoic as ever. His eyes widened a fraction though when he saw Kian and Shelt. Fynn just looked horrified. "Kian!!" he exclaimed. Zuki looked too stunned to scold him for missing out the usual formalities. "What's going on?"

Looking down at his blood stained skin and gown, the wound on his hand still bleeding somewhat, Kian frowned absently.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that."

He took the proffered hand and lowered himself to the ground, but in doing so a sharp, tearing pain reminded the teen of the cuts that criss-crossed his back and shoulder blades, made by the whip of his stepmother the previous day. Apparently they'd decided to re-open at some point in his rather eventful morning.

"…But that isn't important. Yuan is in danger, along with the rest of his family so long as they stay in Carliss. L'Erselle said to get them, and yourselves, out. Now."

Truthfully, Kian had sort-of-but-not-quite forgotten that the stable hands didn't know the full story, and probably had no idea who 'L'Erselle' was. The urgency of the moment, the idea that the 'other man', still unknown as to who he was exactly, may have lingered in the woods and gone back to finish the job while Yuan was defenseless, was more then enough to pre-occupy his mind.

"Yuan is bringing James home, along with L'Erselle's body. We need to do something quickly."

Kian was somewhat surprised (and worried) by the note of desperation within his voice. He was in no immediate danger, what did he care if Yuan was killed? The Prince and his family were just a stepping stone in a plan in his life, nothing more.

Nothing at all.

Syuu's eyes sharpened. "L'Erselle?" he said, but he was drowned out by the louder voice of Fynn.

"What?! _Body_?" he said, gaping. "What the hell happened to you two? I _knew_ something bad was going to happen! I knew it, didn't I? Zuki? Didn't I tell you I knew something bad was going to happen?" As he gabbled, Fynn took Shelt's reins, starting to lead her into the stable automatically, walking backwards so as to could keep his eyes on Kian.

"Yes," Zuki said impatiently, "Yes. Milady, what exactly is going on, if you please? You say that his Highness is in danger, but of what kind? And what was it you said about the rest of the Royal Family?"

Kian was becoming increasingly annoyed. Why were they asking all these questions? People were in mortal peril at that very moment, and they were babbling on about 'knowing bad things were about to occur' and so on.

"There isn't _time_ for this!"

His cheeks flushed a light pink with annoyance and the exertion of riding so hard in a corset for the last twenty minutes or so. Air was becoming ever harder to breath.

"We need to tell the King! And help Yuan! And everything else!"

This was horribly and completely unlike himself, to be so…loud. But the way the situation was unfolding did not seem good in any way, to be honest. Fynn ran back to the group, Shelt now safely in her stall.

"A girl was murdered in the woods, she told us about the assassins coming to Carliss from Rennac before she died. Now please, can we hurry!"

Zuki and Syuu exchanged looks. Zuki broke it first, saying, "The King is away on a hunt with about twelve nobles. He's not due back until tomorrow."

"Then what should we do? He's in terrible danger!" Fynn said, anxious "Oh, wait... I know! The hunting party is headed towards the east border, right? I'll take Meimi and go to warn them. They can't be that far away," he said, eyeing Meimi, a plain-looking (insomuch as a horse could look plain) gelding that, despite having average features, was notably one of the fastest horses in the entire stable.

Zuki looked as though he wanted to protest, Kian did not miss the pained look he shot the louder stableboy, but then gave a curt nod. "Hurry, then. Go bareback so as not to waste time." Fynn nodded, running to do so. "Syuu, you should go find Prince Jace. I'll..."

"No, you find Prince Jace," Syuu cut off. "I'll go and find Yuan. Lady Kian, you should stay here and attend to your wounds." But the look Syuu gave Kian gave the distinct impression that he expected her to do quite otherwise.

Kian caught the look instantly.

Apparently, Zuki somehow did not, or simply trusted Syuu enough to do 'what was right and just', as Kian's father would have said. Considering said father had been a pirate in his earlier years, Kian rarely bothered to reflect on those words. That could have had a great deal to do with the youth's disregard for the Law, to be completely honest, but nobody had ever dwelled upon it, so neither did Kian.

The dark haired boy gave a curt nod, and moved quietly (though with unneeded haste) into the shadows of the stables. Once inside(and quite sure that no one was paying attention to the bloodied girl in her ripped gown) Kian ducked into an empty stall, prepared for when Syuu would pass once again with his chosen mount.

It was quiet obvious to him that Syuu somehow knew the murdered girl, if not from the special mention L'Erselle had given the stable boy within her dying moments, then from the certain sharpening of his eyes as Kian mentioned her name.

"If Yuan's bringing a body, then he'll go to the graveyard," Syuu muttered as they too headed into the stables. Zuki swung himself easily bareback onto one of the smaller horses. "We'll meet there." Zuki nodded and finished tying the bridle, nudging the horse hard in the side to elicit a quick canter and then a gallop out of the stable doors.

Not bothering to check if the coast was clear, Kian slipped out from the empty stall he had chosen as a hiding place for that moment and fell into step with Syuu as he passed by.

"How did you know her?"

L'Erselle hadn't been forgotten for the moment, and neither had James, for that matter. He knew the wound on the great horse's shoulder was not as terrible as it had first seemed, but Kian worried all the same. What if it continued to bleed? What if Yuan couldn't bring him back? He made a mental note to ask where he could find bandages for the horse.

There was a split second where Syuu seemed to reflect, considering his options from all sides. But he was a fast thinker, and he barely hesitated before saying, rather guardedly, "We met once or twice." Then he stopped, as they were outside the horse's stall, and turned to Kian.

"Do you want to stay here? You probably should. There are some bandages in there," he nodded to a closed door in the side of the stable, "and water and the like is pretty much all around. Or you can come with me and help find Yu- Prince Yuan." Opening the stall door, Syuu clicked with his tongue and held out his hand to the black horse, taking down a 'bareback bridle' from the outside of the door. It was basically just the metal 'bit' attached to some reins, without all the extra leather straps. Syuu popped it efficiently into place, ready in seconds.

Kian's eyes narrowed. He was well aware that unless the now-departed L'Erselle had had some sort of insane crush upon Syuu (possible, but somewhat unlikely. A noblewoman would have no want for a mere stable boy when she would have no doubt been surrounded by handsome young men at all times), Kian doubted that the other male would have received such attention in the girl's dying wishes.

He didn't bother to push the situation though, there was no time to argue upon the topic. "I'll come."

Syuu ready, Kian pushed through the indicated door and grabbed the previously mentioned bandages, along with a few bundles of clean-seeming cloths. They'd do a better job of wiping away blood then his skirts had done, anyway. Reappearing once more, the youth kept himself outside of the stable door, watching Syuu and the dark horse.

"James is injured, though I don't think it was much more then a flesh wound. If I we find the Prince before he reaches the cemetery, I'll lead James home and take care of her body. The Prince will be free to get away without being hindered by worrying about it then."

"Thank you," Syuu nodded, a little absently, swinging himself easily up onto the horse's bare back. He offered a hand down to Kian, saying as he did so, "Here, ride behind me. I don't think you can ride side-saddle without falling off... Can you ride like a boy?"

Hesitating for a moment, Kian took the extended hand and swung himself up onto the horse's back.

"Would it be so surprising if I could?"

Settling himself behind the other male, he paused. How to stay on? Kian had some sort of balance, yes (though not exceptionally magnificent, it usually served him well enough), but staying up on the horse's back when the pace would no doubt be at a speedy gallop and with very little to hold on to seemed to be somewhat too challenging for Kian's tastes. The only option seemed to be…Well, Syuu, actually.

When Kian was younger, when his father was alive, riding bareback with the other children who'd lived in the village close-by (typically, the one Kian had run through last night) was a normal occurrence, so having to cling to another's waist while on horse back was not a foreign experience. Back then, however, the dark haired teenager had not been attempting to pull himself off as a female. This complicated things. If he didn't want to fall, he'd need to hold on rather firmly, which inadvertently meant being rather close to Syuu. Close enough for the stable hand to possibly be able to feel certain parts of Kian's body-

That thought was stopped in a rush.

A slight blush coloured the youth's cheeks as he wound thin arms around Syuu's waist, shifting to ensure the most comfortable position. James had better appreciate this, his mind muttered darkly.

Syuu gave a dry semblence of a grin. "Not really," he said. "Like I said before... There's a lot more to you than meets the eye."

Kian didn't reply.

"C'mon, Mezz," Syuu's voice was quiet and encouraging, giving the gelding a firm squeeze with his heels while shifting slightly to allow for the fact that Kian was holding onto him. Mezz huffed as though to grumble about having to carry two people on his back, but broke into an obediant trot, which Syuu encouraged into a canter. Once they were out of the stable doors, Mezz seemed to perk up, enjoying the outdoor air, and suddenly leapt forward into a speedy gallop. Syuu had anticipated the change of pace and leant forward with it to keep his balance; it wasn't that hard, really. He'd chosen Mezz because the gelding had the smoothest, least bouncy gait of the entire stable - perfect for being ridden bareback, with only the barest piece of leather and metal passing as a bit. On the other hand, Kian had not been ready for the faster speed. Unready, the pale boy had been shifted forwards with the quick movement, bashing his forehead against Syuu's shoulder. Sitting back once more and muttering a quick 'sorry' to the other boy (who apparently had wood for shoulder blades); he mentally added the bump to his growing list of injuries for the day.

"Where did you say you found Lady L'Erselle?" Syuu inquired, letting the passing wind carry his words to Kian.

"She was around the first bend, over the hill that should be coming up after this stretch."

Syuu nodded. If Kian had been able to see his face, he would have seen that Syuu's intelligent blue eyes were clouded in thought. The phrase 'cogs could be seen turning in his head', as ridiculous as it sounded, applied fairly well here. Zuki and Fynn (or rather, just Fynn, with Zuki nodding in agreement) always referred to these moments of Syuu being completely lost in his own head as him Thinking. "Shh, don't bang that. Syuu's _Thinking_," Fynn would stage-whisper, making sure that the capital letter was well in place. "Someone's gonna wish they'd stayed in bed this morning, hm?"

**-- **

Yuan slowed down to a fast walk, panting. He'd been jogging ever since he'd set off with James and L'Erselle's body, but he wasn't used to long-distance running, seeing as he practically never did it. Besides, despite the sun being temporarily hidden behind a cloud, it was still ridiculously humid. Yuan let go of James' reins for a few seconds in order to retie his hair, pushing up the ribbon Kian had given him to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

His thoughts were swimming. Mainly, it was worry for Jace and his father; were the assassins already in the palace? Was it too late to do anything?

His concern of Kian had almost overshadowed his worry for the rest of his family, until he'd reassured himself that; surely, she would have reached the stables by now, where Syuu and the other stablehands would be looking after her. The thought of Syuu reassured Yuan; somehow, just knowing that Syuu was by now involving himself in the situation took a weight off Yuan's mind.

It was faint, but Yuan could hear hoofbeats. He stopped, listening, but then a smile broke over his face and he started forward again, tugging a little when James seemed reluctant to move. That was probably one of the stablehands - Syuu, with any luck, although Yuan would have been more than pleased to see any of them by this point.

**--**

The stretch was coming to an end, and Kian could see the hill rising before them, imposing in the afternoon sun. He wondered how James was. He wondered if his chances of theft had really come to a close. He wondered if anyone would really miss L'Erselle. He wondered just when he'd fully come to understand what a 'murderer' was, and that he was one. He wondered if Yuan was alright after all.

And then he felt like an idiot for even thinking about the Prince.

'_It's easier to think of him as a stuck up prick then the person I've spent the last day and a half with…'_

His stomach a knot of odd feeling and questions, Kian noticed a figure becoming visible over the apex of the hill.

"Yuan."

Syuu pulled Mezz back to a fast trot, then, after a bit of trouble and a lot of effort, managed to make him walk. "Prince Yuan!" he said, sounding relieved as he turned Mezz around to walk next to James and the prince. "Are you hurt?" Syuu sounded as though he was about to say more, but then his eyes caught sight of the bloodsoaked body of L'Erselle, and his mouth closed.

"I'm fine," Yuan said. "What about you, Kian? You should have gone somewhere safe," he added, sending a reproving look to Syuu, who hadn't taken his eyes off the body.

"Hmm?" Syuu seemed to register that he was being spoken to. There was a second's pause as he visibly replayed the last few seconds in his mind, and then said, "Ah, I'm sorry. I thought you might appreciate me keeping Kian in sight."

Kian gave the Prince a half relieved sort of smirk as he slid down from Mezz's back, moving towards the blonde to gently remove the reins from his hands.

"I'm safe; it's you who's in danger."

A quick glance at Syuu left Kian in no doubt that the stable boy was going to be able staying around L'Erselle's body for very long. He wasn't sure if it was the pure surprise (or disgust) at seeing a body, soaked in blood as it was and looking quite far from peaceful, or because of the relationship he suspected Syuu may have shared with the girl, but at that moment it was unimportant.

"I'll take James back to the stables and make sure he's alright, along with Lady L'Erselle's body. You need to go and meet with your brother and the King."

It was then Kian realized that just then may be the last moment he saw the Prince, for if the Royal was smart enough, he and his family would be long gone by the time Kian, the body and the horse returned to the Palace. This was where his dreams would end. Could he return to his stepmother? No. Never again, he promised himself. He had no need for the mansion; his father's journal, his most prized (was that the right word? Probably not…) possession, was back at the castle. It was…strange, a shaky sort of feeling. His smirk softened, almost a smile once more.

"It was nice meeting you, Yuan. Now hurry up and go."

A cry broke through their parting.

"Syuu!"

All three turned to look in the direction the shout had come from. It was Fynn, horseless, part of an arrow shaft sticking out from his shoulder, bobbing up and down with every laboured step he took.

"Fynn!" Yuan said, sounding more surprised than anything. "What... who shot you?" he asked, frowning and trying to fit the boy into his mind and into his world which was rapidly being shattered before him.

Fynn drew level with them, red hair falling forward and he doubled over, gasping for breath. He'd obviously run a long way. "No time," he panted, straightening up a little and giving Yuan a frightened glance. "The hunting party... King Rupei. I tried... they saw me coming and shot at me," he babbled, words tumbling over each other. "I fell off Meimi and ran... I don't think they're chasing me. They're heading towards the Palace," he finished desperately.

"Who's they?" Syuu asked sharply.

"The... I don't know! Those men, Kian said... His Majesty is dead. I was too late, I'm sorry... But you have to leave, Highness. And you too, Kian; they killed the nobles in the party too. I have to go and find Zuki; he'll be in trouble..."

At that moment, Kian felt like ripping the shaft from Fynn's shoulder and stabbing the arrow into the hearts of any who _dared_ oppose his ingenious plan. Nobles _never_ did anything right.

Thoughts of the arrow protruding from Fynn's shoulder brought the effeminate male back to the reality of the situation. Glancing down at the bandages and cloths clutched in his hand, originally meant for James. He sighed. "I suppose I'll be needing these more then I thought…"

Still with James' reins in one hand, he led the horse a step forwards to shove the bandages in the red-headed stable boy's face.

"Use these. You need to pull the arrow out and stop the blood flow."

Yuan's mind half shut down. He couldn't deal with all this right now; it was too sudden. Numb, his (limited) military training and basic strategic thought patterns took over completely.

"How many were there?" he asked sharply. Fynn looked flustered; almost dropping the bandages he'd been given.

"Ah, um... Well over sixty. I heard some more when I was coming back here," he said.

Yuan nodded briskly. "We have no choice; we'll have to leave Lady L'Erselle's body here. Fynn, find some white flowers to cover her with. Syuu, take Kian north past the cliffs. We'll head for Dybre."

"We're leaving the Lady here?" Syuu said, sounding disapproving. "It's not proper. We should..."

"Do it!" Yuan barked. The stableboy was completely taken aback. Yuan had never shouted at him before. He gave the Prince a sudden, soft smile. He could understand.

"Of course," he said quietly. "Should we take James?"

"Let Kian ride on Mezz. You can run alongside for a while. Be quick and quiet. Fynn and I will meet you at the chalk caves as soon as we've given Lady L'Erselle her prayers."

"What about Zuki?" Fynn interrupted, wide-eyed with pain; he'd been trying to remove the arrow without much success. "We can't just leave him!"

Yuan ignored him, looking at Kian. "Hurry," he said, nodding at Mezz. "Get on and go."

Kian felt something begin to sag inside of him.

He felt horribly, infinitely tired. A rather drastic change from the anger that had flared not moments ago. He wanted sleep, and a great deal of it. All he wanted right then was to curl up on and fall away into dreaming, and perhaps not wake for the next fifty years or so. For some reason, such a notion sounded oddly familiar. Like a fairy tale. Sleeping…Maiden? Or something along those lines.

Hesitating at the request (though it seemed to be somewhat more of an order) Kian took a step toward's Mezz before pausing for a moment.

"You'll need to pull out that arrow for him," he motioned at the unfortunate stable boy with a tilt of his head. "And James will be coming with us. He can still move at a good enough speed."

Another pause, before,

"Stay safe."

Feeling somewhat awkward, Kian wrapped his arms around the taller blonde's shoulders momentarily, before letting go quickly and mounting Mezz. Tying James to the saddle, he straightened himself.

"Well then…we'll see you soon."

And they left.

**--Chapter Nine--**

**Author's Note: **READ THE SHORT NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER.

A nice, quick reply : Thought it'd be appreciated. Much love to Grayscales, who reviewed within an hour of having the latest chapter up 3

**Grayscales:** XDD

I'm ridiculously glad to see you're still reading, I'd hoped as much : it's nice having the people who've been around to see the story grow and change able to read the latest. Hopefully this chapter makes you just as happy as the last did.

I'm glad you think so, I'd been only toying with the idea myself, because I don't want to destroy Sandy's lovely character's, but I want to continue for as long as I can and definitely aim for the finish. Thanks for saying so, though : I feel a bit like the weak half in our roleplay, but hopefully it's all still fine sounding for the readers.

So long as I don't get too many 'shut the fuck up and leave it' reviews, we should be all good to go xD


	10. God is a Sadist

Title: A Fractured Fairytale

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale**

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your slightly evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy happiness and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note: **Re-read the last two chapters before editing this one, and they were absolutely awful  So to try and recap a lot of the storyline/plot lines (for future plotting I'm outlining), I re-ead the entire story.

Why did no one tell me how awful the editing was? :o

I don't know if it's because I've gotten better as a writer or if I was just terribly lazy then (it had been about two years since I first started putting it all together for Sandy and I), but hopefully I'll be able to go through and re-edit everything and tidy a fair bit up at some stage. As an extra point, I'm still looking for a Beta to help me with the new chapters. Let me know if you're interested :

So I've pretty much decided that, yes, I will be continuing with 'A Fractured Fairytale' for as long as I can. We're up to chapter ten! That's something for me, who's never actually stuck with anything for this long. It hasn't turned out how I'd originally planned, but I like this storyline a fair amount. It's interesting, though it doesn't keep to the original fairytale. I'm sorry to anyone who got annoyed about that. I was expecting to lose a few readers by this point.

You know what's weird though? Chapter ten, and still now sex.

:o

Crazy stuff :P

As another little note, I got a request from someone the other day to roleplay the story with me, using minor character's from the plot. If anyone's interested, I'm always happy to roleplay anything from 'A Fractured Fairytale', or any other type of fairytale actually : So If you're in the mood, let me know. My Email's

Anyway, review :D It gets the chapter's up quicker.

Cyan was listening to 'Good Times Gonna Come', by Aqualung, Watching 'Skins' and obsessively playing 'The Con' by Tegan and Sara while he was piecing chapter ten together.

**-- – Change in Point of view**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**--.A Fractured Fairytale.--**

**Chapter Ten - God is a Sadist**

The small, warm body pressed close to his would be something to linger in Yuan's mind much later for long periods of time. As it was, the moment did not fully capture his attention and he merely nodded. When he thought back to the touch sometime after, he cursed himself for not having paid more mind.

He turned his back upon the small party the second Mezz, James, Syuu and Kian began to move off, striding off toward the trees to find some acceptable funeral flowers. Fynn stumbled along behind, and Yuan cursed himself as he heard the stable boy wheezing in pain and exertion. On having reached the edge of the forest, Yuan steadied the red head with his back carefully against the broad trunk of a tree. "Brace yourself," the blonde instructed, placing snapping the arrow shaft in half. Fynn nodded, trying not to let his fear obvious through the cracks of his expression. He didn't quite succeed, and Yuan was cautious to keep his eyes on the wound rather then the victim.

The arrowhead was not barbed, and slid out of the flesh far cleaner than Yuan had expected, although Fynn was probably too busy biting through his lip to be thankful for it. They bound the wound with some of the raggedy linen roll given to Fynn by Kian. Yuan took the tortured expression on Fynn's face to be one of pure pain, though it became obvious that other things were on the boy's mind. "Let me go back for Zuki, please Sir. Please, I-" Yuan interrupted with a curt "No." Fynn began to plead once more, but the Prince shook his head, agitated with another firm refusal, clinging to function by a thread. Though distraught and torn by the knowledge that his friend could be in pain or worse, Fynn didn't care disobey. Not only would it be defying the Crown Prince, but also Syuu, who would kill him if he knew Fynn had left Yuan alone.

Breathing quickly but steadily, Syuu kept up a steady pace with Kian and the two mounts without much difficulty. They traveled without talking; the horses' hooves made enough noise to jar their nerves without voices adding to it.  
Kian was not discontented by the silence in any way. He ached all over. His legs, arms and ribs cried out with every movement the creature beneath him made, despite how smooth Mezz's stride was.

Despite Syuu's fears, they did not cross paths with a single person along the way, let alone an enemy. Just under twenty minutes later, they arrived in one piece at the chalk caves Yuan had mentioned. Syuu, wordless and panting slightly, took hold of Mezz and guided the three further into the caves until they'd reached the cave he knew Yuan would be able to find them in; Syuu had dragged Yuan here several times to try and teach him to swim in the large, clear pool in the centre of the cave. He'd never succeeded, but he'd persisted nonetheless.

"We'll wait here," he said between gasps, offering Kian a hand to dismount. "Are you alright?"

Kian dismounted somewhat slowly, this time declining Syuu's help.

"I'm well enough." Came the soft reply. "Though I do feel cheated. This was not the kind of day I had planned."

Standing solidly upon the ground once more, the pale boy looped Mezz's reins over the calm gelding's head and gave him a grateful pat on the shoulder. Once having surveyed the cave, Kian became rather horribly aware of the great pool of water in the center of the chamber. It was shallow around the edges, and the water was clear and still all the way through. It made him realize just how much thirsty he was just then, and dirty. A wash would be nice. But the bottom of the pool sloped down so that the center would have been deep enough to be almost as much as an arm's length above his head. The youth's fear of deep water crushed any thoughts of approaching the water instantly, leaving him shuddering.

Syuu sat back on a cold rock and watched Kian with half-lidded eyes, thoughtful.

"Prince Yuan won't thank me for saying this," he said abruptly. "I just need to know. What's the connection between you and this... state of affairs? I'm sorry, but I can't just call it off as coincidence. You arrive into Prince Yuan's life from nowhere. You're not who you say you are; I did some research this morning. And besides; forgive me for saying so, but you don't have the manners or the mannerisms of a Lady. In fact, you don't seem quite so different to the stable boys. Who are you, really? Did you arrange this? This invasion, assassination? What are your plans regarding Prince Yuan?"

"Here lay the vessel that carried the soul of Lady L'Erselle," Yuan's voice was low and respectful, but the urgency of finishing the ceremony swiftly could not be kept out of his words. "May her soul move on and find peace. May the pain she felt in life be forgotten. Holy Spirit, guide her to rest."  
It was short; purely what was required and no more. They had no time, and those present had not known the girl enough to go past the customary prayers. Once all was over, they left without a backwards glance towards the chalk caves.

Or at least, Yuan did not look back.

Fynn's eyes did not stop to rest in one place for more then a moment as they set a hasty jog along the trail. He watched for the enemies that had attacked him less then an hour earlier, but more then that he was hopeful for a glimpse of Zuki's serious face. Desperate to believe that his friend was not… Fynn promised over and over again in his head that he'd come back and rescue him as soon as the Prince would allow it.

That, or retrieve his body for burial.

--

By now, James had become calm once more, and his shoulder had stopped bleeding long ago. All in all, it barely seemed to hinder the great bay horse. Making a note to wash the wound later on, Kian seated himself upon the cool stone ground with his back to the wall, knees pulled up to his chest.

Eyes upon the floor, he trailed his fingertips along the rough ground, skipping over the ripped and dirtied hem of his dress. The garment was now far from the royal gown it had been that morning, caked in blood and dirt. The boy himself was not all that much better, in comparison. His lips felt dry and cracked, skin paler then it had been and hair windswept from riding. The only thing that seemed to remain of the elegant lady was his eyes, icy and clear blue as always.

"Do you honestly believe that someone like myself could organize such a thing?"

A humorless laugh passed his lips and his fingertips continued to trail over the uneven rock.

"You take me for a fool, Syuu. I am all too well aware of this Kingdom's defenses, and even if I wished to, I wouldn't be quite insane enough to attempt to such a thing as invade your Prince's homeland." His eyes moved back to the older male's face, not surprised by the mistrust there. Carefully, he avoided the subject of his mannerisms.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered away to the pool of water, troubled and hidden by long strands of dark hair.

"As for Prince Yuan…"

Hesitation.

"You have no need to worry. What I'm hoping to achieve won't hurt him in the slightest. I'll be gone soon enough, in a few months' time I won't even be remembered here."

It was obvious that Syuu didn't believe a word of it. He wasn't inclined to assume the best of people as Yuan was, although he wouldn't describe himself as pessimistic either. But right now, he was more worried for Yuan than he had ever been before. Although Syuu would rather die than admit as much, he wasn't all that bothered about what happened to the rest of the Royal family or the Noble houses. But he considered Yuan something of a best friend or a brother that needed protecting even though the Prince was both older and much higher in status than himself.

"If Prince Yuan can come out of this unhurt by you," he said finally, "then do what you please. I don't think I can call you Lady - not that you want me to, I think - but I suppose I can be civil." He suddenly flashed Kian a very brief smile. "And no, I don't think you're a fool at all, Kian. Just a tad too enigmatic for my liking."

The corner of Kian's mouth tugged up into a small smile to mirror Syuu's. He'd wondered how long the forever pleasant-faced stable boy could go without smiling.

"Then I thank you for that."

A moment more of silence passed between the pair before Kian glanced back at the stable boy once more, stretching out oddly long legs (in relation to his size, anyway) and shifting about in his seat on the ground.

"Will you be alright? It's rather obvious you knew L'Erselle, your reaction to her…demise warranted more then simply having 'met her once or twice'."

Syuu chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "I knew her... of a sort," he said slowly. His gaze fell on the pool of still water, and he was quiet for a few moments, wondering how much to say. Then he suddenly huffed, almost a chuckle, and said, "Well, we're a pair and a half. We both have a roomful of secrets behind us." He shook his head, amused. He had a strange sense of humor.

"I was born into slavery in the West," he began, voice holding no bitterness, only a sort of 'what can you do' attitude. "It wasn't so bad, as slavery goes. My mother died giving birth to me, and I was raised by my father for the first seven years of my life. He was a good man. Then one day in winter our 'master'," Syuu's dry tone was enough to convey just how he'd felt about the man. "Lost all his land in some bad business or another; I don't know what exactly. All of us - the slaves, I mean - were taken to other families, and my father and I were separated. I haven't seen him since.

Then, when I was ten, the Jevoign family came to visit the family I waited upon. There were only three of them, all female; the men must've been away somewhere. Lady L'Erselle was... fourteen, I think, at the time. I was out exercising the horses in the woods, and she saw me. She gave me a huge fright; she literally just jumped on me, screaming and crying. I nearly panicked, I can tell you." He smiled at the memory. "It turned out that she'd thought I was her little cousin, who'd gone missing three years before. She wouldn't listen when I told her I wasn't, and she only believed me after her mother had paid a good sum of money to buy me, and she discovered I didn't have her cousin's birthmark. But I became her personal servant for about two years, and she treated me like I was part of the family.

I left after that to go and work in the Carliss Royal stables." Syuu didn't give a reason. "I've been there ever since. I missed her quite a lot; she was the…female family I'd never known." There was a moment of silence, then Syuu shrugged it off with a light laugh. "Just goes to show that Death and Fate don't discriminate," he said ruefully. "They fuck with... Oh, begging your pardon." Syuu came as close as he ever came to a blush. "They destroy anyone and everyone, good or bad."

Kian blinked at the short, but to the point retelling of the stable boy's past.

He hadn't expected to hear anything of the sort, but it did explain a lot, mainly the L'Erselle side of things. Slavery. It seemed all too much like his own situation with his stepmother, in some aspects. With a jolt, Kian realized he'd all but forgotten the three women, his 'family', for a few moments. That in its self was surprising, as they had never managed to stray far from his mind before. Whether he was wondering just what they wanted _now_ or imagining their bloody deaths, Kian rarely could completely forget his step sisters' and mother. Now, the thought of death at his hands was…disconcerting. It held little of the original satisfaction.

Suddenly, the youth recalled how happy Syuu had constantly seemed to be when they had first met (barely a few hours ago, long as the day had seemed. Kian could hardly believe it had only been 48 hours since he had been retrieving the laundry from his step sister's rooms and preparing their evening meal). How strange it was, knowing what he did now about the other male and realizing he could smile through it all.

Fate.

A wry smile ghosted over Kian's lips.

"Don't bother," He began, barely registering the curse. He'd heard far more colored expression working with the other staff in his home, the kitchens especially. "And you're right. They seem to enjoy taking away what little people have."

Syuu chuckled a little, still slightly embarrassed at his slip of tongue, but disregarding it, reminding himself that Kian wasn't, as such, a 'Lady'. "From the day I first met him, I used to pray that Prince Yuan would never know that kind of pain," he said, sadness flashing across his face before vanishing back into the calm expression. Kian's expression became puzzled by the words, but it went unnoticed. "I suppose I went unheard. I wish..." he shook his head. "Well, never mind that now. I'll take care of him and Fynn. I think you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, hmm?" he asked dryly, grinning a little at Kian. "But if you need it, I'm here."

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard echoing round the cave walls. Startled, Syuu tensed, but relaxed when he heard Fynn's voice call his name. "Prince Yuan?" He was rewarded by a gruff noise of acknowledgement. Syuu stood and hurried to greet them.

"The surrounding lands are being scoured for Jace and I," Yuan's voice was expressionless, as he came to a halt before the relieved stable boy. "We must be quiet; sound carries in here. Silence until nightfall, then we'll start moving towards Dybre. Is that understood?"

Syuu's brow furrowed at their destination. Dybre? Whatever for?

Kian had remained seated, vaguely surprised by the man that stood before him.

Yuan appeared older since having left them only half an hour earlier, his face dark and worried. It was hard to believe this was the same boy who had showed Kian the palace garden's the night before. But then, he concluded, death changed people.

Simply nodding in agreement, the boy got to his feet and straightened his dress. James and Mezz, who had remained silent to one side of the cave, both appeared calm, though tired. Remembering his promise to clean out the wound now caked with dark blood upon the bay gelding's shoulder, Kian decided to do so then. Gathering some of the remaining bandages brought with him from the stables earlier on, he dipped the soft cloth in the cool water of the central pool (ever cautious of its dark depths) and cautiously inched his way towards the horses. Taking James by his head, Kian smoothed the damp skin around the wound before gently beginning to wipe away the congealing blood. The act soothed him, to have something to keep his hands and at least part of his mind busy.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day, save for the gentle dripping of the clear water that ran along the ceiling before falling into the pool. Syuu had managed to light a little fire, reassuring Yuan that it wouldn't be visible from outside the cave, which provided a very welcome warmth and light.

Yuan spent the entire five, nearly six hours with a completely blank mind. He'd desperately needed the time to just rest both body and mind and recuperate his sanity. It must have worked; by the time Syuu quietly said, "It's getting dark, Prince Yuan," he was able to think far more coherently, far more like the Yuan of yesterday (was it really only that long ago? It had seemed like a lifetime ago that all was well, and the worst thing he'd had to worry about had been his coming of age ball).

"Come on," he ordered, calm and collected. "Fynn, Kian, you two ride James and Mezz. Follow Syuu and I. But Fynn, you'll have to guide us, since neither of us knows how to get to the border from here."  
Fynn nodded, still pale and with a tormented look to his eyes.

As the sun set, casting rays of golden light through the cavern opening, Kian glanced quickly over the side saddle James had been carrying for the majority of the day. Though the saddle blanket would come in handy as a slight cushion for riding upon, the saddle it's self was useless. It was uncomfortable, impractical and would generally get in the way. It seemed a shame to leave behind such a well made piece of equipment, but it's craftsmanship did not save the saddle from being left behind in the cavern.

Still so aware of the fact that even the smallest of sounds could carry throughout the area, the boy simply mounted the bay horse (though he was unable to avoid looking somewhat awkward, as the skirts and his general lack of height hindered his movements) and sat himself as any man would, astride James this time.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes," Yuan nodded briefly. Fynn mounted Mezz bareback and nodded a moment later, barely appearing to keep track of what was being said.

"Then let's leave. Fynn, give Syuu directions when we need them. I think it'll be best if you two lead, and I'll bring up the rear." Syuu started to head forward and Fynn followed close behind, letting Mezz have the loosest possible rein, confident that she would quietly follow the stable boy ahead. They departed the caves in silence.

The Prince was concentrating on the path ahead too much to notice, but behind them smoke could be seen rising in thick clouds from the direction of the Carliss capital. Fynn, however, was quick to spot the dark plumes standing out starkly in the gold streaked sky. His sharp little teeth sunk into the flesh of his lower lip, and blood trickled down his chin unnoticed. "I'm so sorry, Zuki," he whispered.

The soft apology was difficult to ignore, especially with the mess over Fynn's face.

"Stop thinking, keep moving." Kian muttered softly to the stable boy.

It was something Kian himself had to do, as he too had left something (in fact, the only thing) important to him behind.

His father's journal.

It was only just recently that the youth had remembered it at all. The mess of events that had occurred between that moment and him having left it tucked safely inside the dress he had worn to the ball just before he went to sleep had been more then enough to distract him. Now that he knew he was without it, though, Kian felt as though he'd gone and physically left a limb behind him.

It hadn't been quite as bad when he'd had to do the same the night before, at the ball. Perhaps because he'd known he would be returning, that it wasn't gone forever. It had been a relief when he'd had it with him once more. Now, though, Kian highly doubted that he would be able to go back for the aged journal. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure what he was doing here, following on with this strange procession. Though he had nothing left in Carliss (aside from the tattered book), there was nothing for him out of it's lands either. He would have no gold, no noble father awaiting him in Dybre, nothing. Eventually, he'd need to slip away. Whether that was before they crossed the borders or after, he did not know.

Fynn glanced up at the girl, startled, before giving a mute nod. "I know," he whispered back, "I'm trying. Do you think...I mean, could he be..." the words choked and died in his throat, and Fynn let the silence blanket them for a moment. "Never mind." He nudged Mezz forward to walk next to Syuu.

Syuu did not look up when the hoof beats drew closer, only murmured, "Can you take point for a while, Fynn? I want to drop back." The red head nodded obligingly and Syuu paused for a few seconds until he was level with Kian and James before starting to walk again.

Kian felt a wave of panic wash over him at the new arrangement.  
To be completely honest, the raven haired boy was almost-just-maybe-a-tiny-bit afraid of the perceptive stable boy. This had taken Kian the four or so hours since their conversation in the cave to admit to, which probably could say something about his ego.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Syuu began, polite out of sheer habit, "but I'd like your opinion on our current situation. Why would Rennac attack us? They're a very powerful nation; I've been thinking about it from every angle I can. Why would we not have heard anything at all? Why attack Carliss first? We're a large nation, and reasonably powerful, but not so much that our lands would be the top of the list for an assault. Did Lady L'Erselle say anything that might explain the Emperor's actions? I'm far from being a military strategist, but I like to think that I'm reasonably intelligent, and this just doesn't make any sense to me."

For Kian, his quick 'mission' had snowballed into a very different situation, and for the moment he had no clue how to handle it. For the time being, both Yuan and Fynn seemed too wrapped up in their own problems to notice much else (and hopefully it would remain that way until Kian figured out just what to do about it all exactly), but Syuu had become something of a threat in the youth's mind. Even with all that had occurred in the last short hours, he was still thinking rationally and in normal focus.

"No, she said nothing about it."

Kian's face was calm, but his knuckles were white as they gripped the reins.

"Past what you've considered I have no idea. Besides, we have don't know whether or not other countries have been attacked in the last few days. We may be the first, or simply part of a chain."

Kian was only a farm boy, after all. Military tactics were not his forte.

Syuu shook his head. "No; if anyone close by had been attacked recently then we'd have known about it. We'd have likely have been asked for help, if the neighboring capitals have been attacked it would have been reported to the King by the people he has stationed in them. Of course, it's possible that the Emperor attacked overseas before us... but that would have taken months, and in that case King Rupei must have heard _something_... unless the Emperor has been planting soldiers there little by little... but what a ridiculous amount of effort that would take, and for what purpose...?" Syuu's voice had degraded into a mumble, evidently thinking aloud more than talking to Kian. "The Carliss Royal family... I can't think of any special reason that he'd want to assassinate them... although, of course, cut off the head of the snake and all that. It could be that he's trying to take over the continent and he's attacking us, Dybre, Rennac and Kiltch all at once... but imagine the sheer force of the Rennac armies... no, it can't be possible. Oh. _Oh_. Kiltch was undergoing some sort of crisis recently... I don't suppose... no... well, it's possible, they _are_ ridiculously secretive... but they'd surely have asked for some kind of help if they were being invaded... oh, of course, unless it was hushed up by the Emperor after taking Kiltch over... that should definitely be checked..." Syuu lapsed into silence, blue eyes vague as he thought.

Up ahead, Yuan could hear the sound of Syuu's voice, but he couldn't make out the words. Still, it was soothing to hear his voice rambling on. The stable boy was generally a quiet person, but when he and Yuan were alone he tended to talk a lot more. Especially if he was making another attempt to teach Yuan how to swim.

Grey eyes turned wistful as Yuan's thoughts turned to the past again. Two days. That's all it had been. Shaking his head slightly at himself, Yuan concentrated on not tripping over the small rocks that were starting to litter their way as they walked higher and higher on the path through the mountains.

Having realized the words were no longer directed at him, Kian had tuned out of the now one-sided conversation long ago. After a few minutes of hazy thought while Syuu mumbled away beside him, a shock came to the youth when he suddenly realized what it would all mean.

War.

Oh.

Hmm.

Wait…_Oh_.

Damn.

Like most people his age, Kian was completely unknown to war and it's effects. There had been no large scale battles directly concerning Carliss in quite a few decades. Of course, he had heard stories and songs of the terrible thing, but the utter destruction of it all could not quite be relayed back to him through the pretty words.

An hour dragged by in silence, each of the four keeping their thoughts to themselves once Syuu's voice died away entirely. Kian's alternated between the obvious; how the future would play out for him, his now in-pieces plan, his father's journal and James' shoulder. The gelding was doing well, but even with having had the rest at the cave, James was tiring rapidly.

They traveled through the rest of the night, getting gradually slower and slower thanks to tiredness and the increasingly steep path. The air grew icy, and Yuan found himself shivering, wishing he'd brought a cloak or a jacket, anything. Syuu seemed perfectly at home, but then he was hardly one to express himself openly. He realized suddenly that if _he_ was cold, then Kian, with her thin dress that was missing a layer or so of cloth thanks to her using it for makeshift bandages, must be frozen to the bones.

Kian _was _cold. But his bedroom dropped to similar temperatures on winter nights, and on the whole he was able to ignore the worst of it. Riding bareback on James with nothing but a thin saddle blanket between the two of them had turned out to be a brilliant idea. The horse's body heat was wonderful. Other then that, though, he had taken action against the freezing temperature by using some of the strips of material from his dress (ready for both his mount and Fynn) as gloves, wrapping them around and around his hands and up his arms. There was little he could do to keep his actual body and head warm, but he could attempt to distract himself by trying to find those strange shapes in the stars he'd read about in his journal.

For awhile, it was enough to keep him occupied. However, when he turned slightly to see behind him, confident that James would simply follow the horse in front, the reality of the situation once more set in. For while the sky before them was clear and beautiful, the space behind them was thick with smoke that hid the stars, tinged red by the reflection of the fire beneath it. Yuan pointedly ignored the scene left behind as he dropped back to walk beside Kian, having moved up the line to take the lead some time earlier.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, concerned. It felt as though he hadn't spoken to her for hours, and indeed he hadn't. Guilt rose in his throat. "I'm so sorry that you've had to get mixed up in…this. As soon as we get to Dybre, you needn't concern yourself with it any longer. You can go home." It was almost hard for him to say those last words; Kian was a reassuring presence, somehow. But of course, he couldn't let her get any more involved in this than she already was.

"Well enough," he replied quietly.

The mention of Dybre and his 'home' left Kian to wonder how to reply. Could he leave? He had nothing left for him in Carliss, and unless Yuan carried a sack of gold on him at all times (which Kian was pretty sure he did not), there was little point in continuing with his plan at all. This, of course, meant there was no point in staying with the Royal, either.

So Kian did the first this he could think of, he avoided the comment.

"More importantly, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Yuan responded automatically. Kian gave him a blank look, and Yuan gave a sheepish smile and sighed, running a hand absently through his pale hair. "Well, not exactly fine," he conceded, "but well enough." He thought perhaps she rolled her eyes at his use of her own answer, but he couldn't be sure in the darkness.

"Manageable." He rephrased. "I'm just grateful that I'm not alone... I'm worried for Jace. He was out on one of his cross-country rides, but he was meant to be back yesterday. I don't know where he is. I don't know whether he's safe, or captured, or even dead. It... frustrates me."

'Frustrate' was a slight understatement, but Yuan had, of course, grown up under the rule that one should use the mildest words possible to express one's strongest feelings. For the first time in his life, Yuan wished that he was carrying a weapon. His rapier would have done very nicely. Even a dagger would have been good. But no; the only weapons any of them now had were the stable boy's standard penknives, and unless Kian had managed to hide her little knife…wherever she had gotten it from hours before (Yuan really hadn't wanted to consider just where she'd hidden it up until their attack. He'd wondered briefly why she'd had such a weapon on her at all, but not for long), they had nothing that would be particularly useful in a dangerous situation.

"I guessed as much." Kian smiled wryly.

"Though that is not quite the word I'd use for such a situation, if I were in your place."

He kept his gaze down at James' withers. The strong shoulders of the gelding rippled with each step that took them further and further away from the place that had been Kian's home for his entire life. The place he had been born and raised in, however miserably much of that time may have been. It was only now he realized how hard it was to truly leave it all behind.

"You did the right thing. We wouldn't have made it this far if we had have stayed, for anything…or anyone."

"... Yes, I suppose that you're right," Yuan said quietly. "But he's my _brother_, you see. My little brother. I'm supposed to look after him. Although he's not very easy to look after, what with him going off on all those trips... Still..." Yuan trailed off, but managed to shake himself loose a second later and tried for a lopsided smile, which only came off as a pained grimace. "Well, I can only hope that he's intelligent enough to head for Dybre too, supposing that he's still alright. I don't think they'll have killed him; didn't Lady L'Erselle say that the Emperor wanted myself and Jace alive? And once we get to Dybre then I'll send a message to my mother. She'll find out what's going on."

He smiled warmly at Kian. It was somewhat lacking, but considering the circumstances it was the best he could muster. Kian found it difficult to completely concentrate on what Yuan was actually saying and not the boy himself. He looked…worn out, drained of any energy he had. Even in this tired state, though, he somehow managed to retain the look of…well, a Prince.

Realizing what the hell he was thinking, Kian had to use every bit of his mental power to keep from hitting himself. _What a stupid thing to think about_, the voice in his mind sneered, which had been oddly quiet for the last few hours. _You're going __**soft**__ for a bloody Royal_.

Bitterly, the voice was told to fuck off.

"I'm confident that he'll be fine," He returned the smile, though his face was unused to such an action, rather then his customary smirk. "That is, if he's anything like his brother."

_Told you. Soft_.

Yuan managed a weak chuckle. "Thank you," he said, reaching up a hand to pat at Kian's arm in thanks. "I'll try not to think about it too much."

The good-natured pat given out so freely was completely unexpected by the dark haired boy, causing Kian to jump with shock when the warm hand made contact with his cold skin. Once he realized exactly what had happened, Kian's cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment.

His mind snickered cruelly.

"Good, then. We need you to remain, ah, _calm_. You are the one leading us, after all."

"I suppose so," Yuan sighed. He glanced towards the sky and then further up the path and said, "We'll stop when we reach the top of the pass. We **all **need sleep. And James looks like he could use a rest," he added, gesturing to the slight limp that the horse was developing.

He hadn't noticed Kian's uncomfortable reaction to his friendly touch; his normal reflexes and grasp of things was still far from back to normal. He did notice the blush, but put it down to the coldness of the wind. Or something.

Up ahead, Syuu and Fynn had surreptitiously glanced back and were watching furtively, Syuu out of a tiny niggling worry for Yuan, Fynn out of pure curiosity, finally having something to distract himself for the constant worry over Zuki's life.

"Hey, Syuu?" Fynn whispered. "Looks like his Highness might be straight after all."

"You can call him Prince Yuan too, you know," Syuu murmured back. "You know he hates 'Highness'."

"Stop changing the subject. Seriously, whaddaya think?"

Thoughtfully, Syuu took in the now relaxed posture of the Prince, the rare true smile, and the emotions that looked suspiciously like affection in his grey eyes. He shrugged and said, "Who knows. He might take after his Highness Prince Jace."

"Maybe..." Fynn shrugged too. He turned back to face the front and glanced down at Syuu, a small glimmer of his usual mischief coming back. "Bet _you'd_ be disappointed if he turned out straight, eh?" he grinned. Syuu stiffened. "I don't understand what you mean."

Fynn smirked.

Suddenly, Syuu paused for half a step, then continued again. Fynn glanced down at him once more, puzzled. "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Don't look," Syuu said quietly, "but we're being followed."

Alarmed, Fynn almost did look in the direction that Syuu slightly tilted his head, but managed to hold himself in check, barely. "Who?" he hissed.

"Don't know. Stay sharp."

**--Chapter Ten--**

**Author's Note: **Ha, Another chapter up. Lemme know if you like it :

**Sreia: **You're right, it would have been a waste. I like the story, anyway, and I'm glad you do too :D Here's a chapter for you guys who reviewed, thanks so much for taking the time. I love to open my inbox to see them :

**Firedraygon: **I'd hoped people would pick up on the 'torment' kind of things going on in the background. I think now I can start getting a little more into the relationships and mind sets of the characters, though I want to stick to Sandy's characterizations as much as possible in a few chapters' time when I start to write on my own. I have about twenty or so pages worth of roleplay between the two of us left. Hopefully people will still read and enjoy when I'm on my own :\

But yeah, haha : Good to hear you were interested in it. Let me know if you pick out anything else you enjoy, I like to know what'd worth putting effort into and all that.

**Escaped: **I think it's one of the only slash/gay fairytales on too o.o I'd love it if there were more. It's great to hear you like it though :D It really does give me a high to hear about people liking our work 3 Hope you get to read the newest chapter, I tried to get it up as quickly as possible.

**No Name-M: **A new reader!! :D Dude, I love you :P Haha, thanks very much for reviewing, I'm gonna give a go at updating the summary a little eventually, seeing as we sort of spiraled away from the original plot, haha. Hope you get to see the newest chapter :


	11. Conversations with Royalty

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale**

**Authors: Butterfly (Cyanide) and Sandy-sama (Mai)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your slightly evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy, slash and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING! **This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note: **Another quick chapter, I hope none of it looks too terrible. I'm going through relatively quickly when I have time, so just let me know of any mistakes/anything that looks a little worse for wear editing wise. Anyway, this is the very last chapter in which Sandy's work is involved, from here on out I'm going it alone. I'm going to try my very hardest to keep all of Sandy-sama's character's in character, I think I have a relatively good grasp of them. And Kian won't change, of course. He'll be as arrogant and power-hungry as ever, no doubt.

We hit over three thousand views on the story the other day :D Thanks guys, keep checking it out, okay? And review when you do, it sounds awful, but there's little point in me posting when I don't know if anyone likes it.

As another little note, I got a request from someone the other day to roleplay the story with me, using minor character's from the plot. If anyone's interested, I'm always happy to roleplay anything from 'A Fractured Fairytale', or any other type of fairytale actually : So If you're in the mood, let me know. My Email's

Anyway, review :

I played 'Alice Practice' by Crystal Castles about a million times while I was editing this, along with watching bits of 'Skins' and 'Hostel Part Two'. Check 'em all out.

**-- – Change in Point of view**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki. **

**-heart-**

**--.A Fractured Fairytale.--**

**Chapter Eleven – Conversations with Royalty**

Syuu was not alone in noticing the extra presence.

Curling his hands in James' mane, a prickling sensation on the back of his neck informed Kian that he was being watched by…someone. A scowl reached his lips, destroying the brief smile that had flittered there for a moment.

Syuu.

No doubt the stable boy had seen Kian jump at Yuan's touch. The image of the other boy laughing silently only steps in front of them left him feeling decidedly more foolish, but he refused to look up and glare at the brunette as a child would.

But Syuu was by now otherwise occupied. "Whoever it is, they're getting closer," he muttered. "I don't think it's more than a small group, we'd have heard far more noise if it were."

"Enemy scouts?" Fynn whispered anxiously.

Syuu simply stared ahead, face impassive. "I don't know. Get ready to move."

As it turned out, there was no need. The little party managed to reach the top of the pass safely. Yuan picked up on Fynn's unease, but Syuu efficiently distracted and reassured him. They did not need for the Prince to be any more troubled then he already was.  
It was agreed that they would sleep the remaining hours of the night until morning, with Syuu volunteering to take first watch. For fear of catching the attention of anyone nearby, they did not bother to light a fire for warmth, though Kian did take the time to rewrap James' wound. Despite the cold, Yuan was asleep within the second he laid upon the ground. It took Fynn a short while longer, thoughts of the boy he'd had to leave behind causing the red head to blink back hot tears as he lay with his back to the group. But, finally, he too had to succumb to exhaustion and fell into a dreamless sleep.

For one, however, the relief at finally having been able to rest did not last long.

After shifting around for almost half an hour, Kian had to repress a frustrated scream.

He. Could. Not. Sleep.

At all.

Despite his weariness, sleep simply wouldn't come.

Sighing and ending back up in the same position he had started in, on his side with his knees drawn up to his chest and the layers of his dress acting as an odd sort of blanket, he stared at the dark forms of the dozing horses. After a small disagreement with Yuan, Kian had confirmed that he would have his own watch later that night. If he didn't want to fall asleep traveling tomorrow, he'd need to get as much sleep as possible _now_.

Syuu's eyes, which had previously been fixated on the pass, should their mysterious followers return, swung round to the little camp they'd made at the muffled sound of movement. Kian had been shifting around for a small while now and showed no sign of ending any time soon. He spied James' saddle blanket, slung over a tree branch beside the twin bridles. Making as little noise as humanly possible, the stable boy retrieved the blanket and approached the girl cautiously. "Kian?" He was sure Yuan was deeply asleep, judging from the low breathing audible in the quiet clearing, and didn't bother with the 'Lady' that the Prince would have been shocked to hear Syuu ignoring.

Kian stirred and sat upright, blinking suspiciously at the other male. Syuu held out the saddle blanket, now looking slightly awkward. "I…noticed you couldn't sleep. I thought perhaps a pillow of some sort might help." The girl didn't move for a moment, eyeing the blanket, before taking it hesitantly. "Thank you." He replied, curtly, unsure of what to do now.

"…I was kind of you to notice I couldn't sleep."

"Not at all." Syuu faltered, before settling himself more comfortably on the ground next to Kian. Even as Syuu sat himself down beside Kian, he had the sinking feeling of knowing just where any conversation with the clever stable boy would go.

Yuan.

In the hours since they'd met, it was the first time Kian had seen Syuu truly waver. There was a moment of silence between the pair, each with their eyes on the smoke-hazed sky. The fires of Carliss could not be seen from here, that or they'd gone out. Somehow, though, Syuu doubted it.

"I was thinking. Again," he said suddenly, with a self-depreciating smile. "It's just..." As he trailed away, he supposed that perhaps this was part of the reason he disliked being around Kian like this, because of the way he felt so unsure of himself whenever she was near. Undoubtedly, there was something very strange about her that both drew people close and defied them totally. Syuu was far more used to having a similar effect on people, not being on the receiving end.

"... I don't want any harm to come to Prince Yuan. I know there isn't a huge amount that I can do for him, but I try my best, however small and unhelpful it may be."

Quiet again, Kian kept her eyes on the horizon. "The point is," Syuu continued, slowly. "I'm worried that he might be starting to... well, fall. For you. Not that I'm insulting you," he added a second later, "not at all, I'm just saying that it might be the case. If it is, then... well, you must see that there's a problem. Carliss is crumbling. His Majesty is dead. Her Majesty is on another continent, and we don't know whether she is even alive at this point. His Highness Prince Jace is missing. There are no other relatives to our Royal family that could inherit the throne. Rennac is invading, and there's chaos. I don't know what's going to happen next, but I do know that once we get to Dybre... You see, if Prince Yuan_ has_ taken a strong fancy to you, then..." And now here was a rare sight. Syuu actually struggling to articulate his thoughts into coherent sentences.

"Well," he said after a moment's pause to try and silence his ever-active mind, "he will want to stay with you. But he won't, because he won't want you to get any more tangled in this. Which is fair enough. But then he'll be losing..." he cleared his throat. "Something very important. He'll be lost, and us with him." He shook his head. "It's just... you can see it, right? There are so many problems with that. I need to know whether... whether or not you want to stay with us. With him. Or whether you want to leave this insanity behind you and go home. Kian... I-" The last word was spoken so softly that it almost wasn't there at all.

Kian felt the guilt within his stomach grow a hundredfold, along with a feeling or strange embarrassment and shock. He didn't like discussing this, especially not with Syuu, and ha shouldn't care whether or not Yuan…liked him, or however they wanted to put it. It was highly likely that he didn't anyway; at least that was what Kian kept telling himself.

But the problem was a difficult one.

Could he continue to travel with the Prince and not give himself away? Why should he want to, more importantly. If they continued to travel through Dybre and onwards, they'd be heading further inland. Unless they changed their course at Dybre, the group would be going in exactly the opposite direction to the one place he wanted to get to, the ocean.

And then there was the matter of his 'sickly father', still living in Dybre as far as Syuu, Yuan and Fynn knew. They would no doubt wonder as to why he didn't wish to see the man when they finally reached the country. If he told them he wanted to stay in Dybre, he could simply slip away at some point and say he could return home by himself.

The most obvious thing was to say no, and leave it at that.

_But you _**want**_ to stay with them…_

Fuck. And Syuu was either a tremendous actor, or he actually did wish for Kian to stay with them. Not for his own sake, of course, or because he was even vaguely fond of Kian, but for Yuan.

"I cannot say whether I would be able to stay with-with you all."

He did not say 'Yuan'.

"There are…certain problems that may arise if I were to do as you're suggesting…"

Syuu nodded knowingly. "Everyone has their secrets, but you... You know that I mean no offense when I say that I can't quite trust you." Kian gave a soft, ironic sort of laugh. Yuan would have been shocked to hear her being addressed so bluntly, even from Syuu. But his current state meant the comment went without rebuke.

The stable boy let out an almost inaudible sigh. "I would really appreciate it if you would stay, if you can. For Prince Yuan's sake. I won't pry into your business anymore if you give me your word now that you don't intend to hurt him in any way." There was a slight noise, and Syuu jerked his head round, alarmed. Fynn turning over in his sleep and made no more noise. Relieved, he waited for the girl's answer.

Kian ran a hand through his hair slowly, taking the time to tug out the tie that had held the long black strands in all day when his fingers reached it. A tired sigh escaped his lips.

"I've said it before Syuu; I won't be going out of my way to hurt your Prince any time soon. Or ever."

_Says the boy who intended to beat him over the head with a vase and take all his gold only a few days ago…_

Stupid voice.

Syuu lowered his eyes and nodded. "Thank you," he said.

There was a moment's pause where Syuu was struggling with himself; or rather, with that little thing called morbid curiosity. He almost managed not to, but in the end, he just couldn't stop himself.

"Do you-" he started, before realizing he was speaking a tad louder than normal and lowered his voice, "If you don't mind me asking, I can't help but wonder... do you... what are your feelings towards Prince Yuan?" An internal voice was yelling at him, furiously demanding why the hell he was asking this question. He stubbornly ignored it. He wanted to know. Honestly.

Kian's head whipped around to look the other male in the face so fast that Syuu was sure her neck must have sprained.

"Nothing," He hissed, but was quick to rephrase his answer a second later in a much less poisonous voice. "Friendship. Nothing more."

Instantly, he shoved the question back at Syuu.

"And how do you feel about Prince Yuan, then?"

"That doesn't answer my question," Syuu pointed out, deftly avoiding the one thrown back at him. "'Friendship' doesn't quite illustrate your intentions towards him."

Kian's eyes slid from Syuu's face to the sky once again and remained silent, stiff.

Syuu took the silence as a gap to press the demands home. "Do you return his possible affections? Or could you in the near future? Or will you never feel for him?"

Finally, the boy moved. Folding his arms and resting them on top of his knees, which were pulled to his chest, Kian glared at the stable boy over the top of his arms.

"You're annoying. You won't let me get away without saying anything, will you?"

It wasn't so much of a question but a statement.

Kian wasn't good with conversations. It had been easy enough with Yuan, because he'd had a goal in mind. Plus, the Prince was strangely good at keeping up an intelligent conversation. But there was only so much a person who'd spent the majority of his life with only three infuriating woman and a bunch of servants (who really didn't pay all that much attention to the quiet step-son of their employer in the first place) to speak to could take.

"I met him two days ago, what should I be expected to feel?" He made an incensed little sound in the back of his throat. "Unlike the rest of Carliss' lovely little women, I'm not going to fall in love with a person at first sight, just as they happen to be Royalty. I've got other things to think about."

Syuu considered this for a moment, before a grim smile shattered his face.

"That'll do," he said with a short nod. "Thank you." He stood and brushed himself off. "You should probably try to get some sleep. Goodnight, Kian."

Kian said nothing and rolled his eyes. The stable boy returned to his earlier post, and the faux noblewoman lay down with her back to the camp once more.

Syuu watched Kian out of his peripheral vision for a few moments before turning his full attention back to their surroundings. Hmph. He could definitely grow to like Kian and her... unusual ways.

Kian shut his eyes stubbornly and attempted to force himself to sleep, but his thoughts remained on the conversation. He was well aware of how he felt. Anger that Yuan had somehow managed to cheat him out of his 'prize' without even having a clue as to what Kian was even attempting to do. Envy, obviously, and…other things. The hatred he'd always harbored for any and all nobles lingered, it would take more then a few days to stomp out, even if Kian had wanted to simply give it up (which he didn't), but something like tentative friendship had managed to shove it's way into the mess.

_Well that went well._

He snorted softly.

'He's still annoying.'

Sleep came not a second later.

Too bad it hadn't lasted very long.

A rather sharp stone poking into his back had woken him around a few hours later when he rolled onto it unknowingly. The cold had refused to let Kian return to sleep after that, and he'd finally given up. Fynn and Yuan were asleep at the time, though Syuu was still diligently keeping watch. It made the boy wonder just how long the other male could go without sleep (unless he'd nodded off at some point in the last few hours).

Standing and stretching his legs, he'd informed the stable boy he was going for a short walk to wake himself up before running off quickly so that Syuu couldn't protest. He'd become used to the fact that most of his usual habits, like going off alone, were odd for a female and would be complained about.

After making sure that neither Syuu nor any of the others had followed him into the denser forest, Kian hunted around for the stream he was certain would be nearby - the trickling sound of running water was unmistakable.

--

When Yuan's eyes opened to a light grey and violet sky, surrounded by the sounds of quietly stirring people, he was confused for a moment. Why was he on the ground, and not in a bed? Where was the ceiling, for God's sake? And-

Ah.

Rennac, right.

And then he realized that he'd slept the entire night though, and Syuu had obviously not woken him up for his shift. That basta-

He could hear Syuu having a low conversation nearby, along with a voice that was strangely familiar but had definitely _not _been present when he'd gone to sleep. The young Prince did a double take and sat up hurriedly in surprise.

"Jace?!"

Both Syuu and Jace looked towards him as their conversation was interrupted. Jace broke into a smile and strode towards his brother, crouching down to pull his shocked sibling into a hug. "Good morning, Yuan." His tone sounded as though nothing were any different from three days ago, when they'd last spoken. "I'm glad you're alright. I was a bit worried."

Yuan found his voice at last. "A _bit _worried?!" he replied hotly, getting to his feet. "How do you think _I_ felt? Where were you? How did you get here?"

"His Highness has been following us since we started up the mountain pass," Syuu chimed in.

Jace nodded with a breezy smile. "We thought we'd better not let you know I was here until you'd had a good night's sleep. Don't want my head bitten off. You have quite a temper sometimes, Yuan."

"I do not have a 'bit of a temper'," Yuan growled. He blinked and then exhaled loudly. "Well, if I do, then it only really comes out when you're around. You could aggravate a saint to tears." He stood up slowly, running a hand briefly through his hair and retying it. It was probably completely messy by now, but to his surprise, Yuan found that he didn't really care.

He suddenly realized that there were five of them, but the fifth member was not the person he'd expected. Fynn rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time is i-" He began to speak, but the words cut off from his lips when he caught sight of the serious-faced boy standing with Syuu and the horses. The boy's mouth fell open in shock, eyes wide and frozen for what seemed like forever, before he scrambled to his feet and flew across the gap that separated him from the new arrival.

"ZUKI!"

The taller stable boy opened his arms in time to allow the red head entry, a rare, small smile upon his lips. "Good morning, Fynn."

Fynn buried his face in Zuki's chest and began to cry.

Their reunion did not last long though, for Yuan had noticed who was missing. "Where's Kian?" he demanded, alarmed and grey eyes wide.

Syuu hastily reassured him. "Don't worry, Prince Yuan. She said she was going on a short walk. She should be back soon."

"... You let her out of your sight?" Yuan's face was incredulous.

"I'm sure she will be fine-" Syuu started, but he was cut off.

"Syuu, what were you thinking? Have you forgotten that we're being pursued by Rennac's soldiers?! Spirits in _hell_, Syuu!" Yuan absolutely couldn't believe his ears. Had the world gone completely mad? Could Syuu suddenly not see the gravity of their situation?!

"I'm very sorry, Prince Yuan," Syuu winced at the harsh words and offered an apologetic bow. "But I'm sure she's very capabl-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. For god's sake, find her before something happens!" Yuan barked angrily at the poor stable boy.

In the time that'd he'd been gone, Kian had managed to scrub the worst of the dirt and blood off in the small stream a short distance from the camp. His hair and skin finally felt clean and refreshed. While wandering slowly back towards the camp, he heard Yuan's panicked shout clearly.

Well, it was good to know he'd been missed, at least.

Re-entering the camp once more, hair unbound and damp, he announced himself in an amused tone, "I'm fine, Yuan."

Yuan practically drooped in relief at seeing Kian. "Thank the heavens," he muttered, hurrying over to her. "Please, Kian, don't do that. At least take Syuu or Fynn or myself with you if you want to take a walk." It wasn't that Yuan didn't trust Kian not to take care of herself (although that was a slight nagging worry); it was just that... Well, she _was_ a woman. An independent and interesting one unlike none he'd ever met, yes - he'd witnessed her kill a man in order to defend herself, for God's sake -, but all the same…

"Good morning to you too." The dark haired youth replied, raising an eyebrow. Yuan had the distinct feeling she was holding back laughter.

Syuu watched from a distance, his earlier speculations on Yuan's feelings for Kian now coming much closer to being confirmed. He could understand that Yuan would be worried, but the relief that seemed to seep out from his very skin was a little much. That, he decided, could not be good for the blonde's health. His attention switched to Kian, who did not look guilty or upset in any way, merely amused.

"I'll try to remember that when I next go for a walk."

Still, Kian wasn't promising anything.

Jace had followed his brother's hurried path, sidling over at a much more relaxed pace. He bowed deeply to the girl, taking her hand to kiss the back softly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving her a conspiratorial grin. "You must be Lady Kian. I'm Jace."

Kian jerked his hand back the second Jace released it, a faint pink tint rising to his cheeks. Shoving his hands behind his back, almost as though hiding them in fear of being touched again, he forced out a polite answer. "The same to you, Your Highness." It was then Kian realized just how foreign he still was to the treatment noblewomen received. For despite the two days he'd spent as one, the kiss, which would barely be seen as significant among Nobles, was the most intimate touch he'd experienced from anyone outside of his family as of yet. Well, he supposed he could view the short dance with Yuan at the ball as 'intimate' (he hated the word already), but that was nothing more then an escape from his stepfamily's notice.

Jace shook his head. "No, no, you don't have to call me that. I'm the younger son, and you're a Noble. Prince Jace, or just Jace will be fine."

Kian nodded sharply. "Prince Jace."

The young Prince's answering smile was almost a little predatory. The conversation was easily interrupted by Syuu as the stable boy finished gathering up their few belonging. Fynn had finally pulled himself from Zuki's hold, but looked reluctant about it. "We'd better get going," Syuu said briskly. "Prince Jace can explain how he found us when we're moving." Zuki had already begun to ready the four horses stood awaiting them, Fynn trailing behind like a shadow. Along with James and Mezz, there was now Zuki's little mare, Alice, and Jace's tall, powerful gelding – Ronan.

Kian swiftly made his way back to James. Happy to be back in the company of the horse, Kian hauled himself back up onto the gelding (less awkwardly this time then he had the day before) and settled himself down for yet another long days worth of riding.

Fynn was reluctant to get on Mezz while Yuan walked, and Kian had the sneaking suspicion that the little red head would have much preferred to double on Alice with Zuki. But Yuan insisted in a voice that was not to be disobeyed, and Jace took the lead.

Yuan was quick to take his brother's side. The pass was narrow, and once again the horses moved into single file. Within a few minutes, the two Princes were far enough ahead that any conversation would not be heard.

"Jace?" Yuan said cautiously, not quite sure how he was going to phrase what he meant to say. "Are you alright?"

The young boy looked surprised. "Me? Of course. You look a bit worse for wear, though."

"... Well, I suppose that's hardly surprising. Do you want to..." Yuan flailed a little, "talk about anything?"

Jace took pity on his brother and said, "Look, Yuan, it's alright. You know I'm - well, come to think of it, you probably don't since we don't see so much of each other any more, but I don't believe in crying over spilt milk, you know? Besides, I had a lot less to lose than you did. There are still a lot of things left, though. And for all we know, mother is probably still be alive and well. We'll just have to see, right? So cheer up, and worry about yourself for a little." Then he grinned, and Yuan had a sinking feeling in his stomach that couldn't be ignored. "Unless you plan on worrying about your little Lady friend, in which case you can go ahead and worry as much as you like."

Yuan rolled his eyes. "Your language has become considerably less formal than it was since we last talked."

Jace gave him a roguish grin. "Well, you know how I like hanging around the 'common folk', as father was so fond of calling them."

True, and King Rupei had never been fond of Jace's attraction to the world of the lower classes.

"Tell me how you found us."

Jace nodded, calmly guiding Ronan around a boulder partially blocking the path. "My party and I were attacked as we returned to the Palace lands. Unsurprisingly, the other nobles scattered, not ready for a fight. I don't think the enemy knew exactly which of us was Royalty, only that they were meant to kill everyone in the group. Most chased after the nobles who ran, and I managed to slip away. As I was heading back to the Castle, Zuki found me and said you were going to be at the cemetery. We waited there, but had to leave shortly after we got there when we noticed the land around the Castle going up in flames. Zuki ended up tracking you down when we came across your trail by the forest. Followed you from there."

Yuan's expression became steadily more panicked as he listened. "But if you could pick up our trail, then so could anyone else!"

Jace nodded nonchalantly. "Mmm, that's what Zuki said."

The older Prince was quickly loosing his temper, something that happened frequently around Jace. "Don't you understand?" He hissed. "We're in great danger!"

"That reminds me," Jace added, seeming to have completely ignored the statement and looking back briefly over his shoulder. "Does Kian know where we're going?"

Yuan nodded, seething. "Yes; she lives there, as a matter of fact. We're going to drop her off on the way to the Port."

The younger Prince looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

Jace looked over his shoulder again, the girl was staring down at the withers of her mount, appearing deep in thought.

"No reason. Just wondering."

Puzzled and mystified by his brother's possible trains of thought, Yuan followed his glance backwards to Kian. And almost tripped over.

Good _lord_, when had Kian's dress gotten so **short**?! Had it been like that this morning?

Completely ashamed of himself as a gentleman, Yuan wished he'd thought to bring poor Kian a change of clothes. His cheeks were now bright red from the mere look. He could see her _ankles_, for Heaven's sake. And a great deal of her pale calves. Oh Lord…

Jace smirked. "Ah, you noticed?"

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?!" Yuan struggled to keep his voice low. His brother shrugged, "I thought you might enjoy the view."

Yuan made a small, choked sound, the kind that usually preludes death by spontaneous combustion. Jace sighed. "Oh fine, if you're going to be like that." Moving the reins to one hand, he twisted in the saddle and flipped back the catches of his left saddlebag. Dragging out the change of clothing he'd had with him from the ride he'd taken days before, he handed a white shirt and a pair of cream breeches to his puzzled brother. "Go take those to her, she can change into them when we stop next."

Yuan looked no less confused. "But these…are men's clothing."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer her to go as she is?"

He flushed and shook his head. He could at least give her the option, he was sure she felt no more comfortable about her current state of dress then he did. And besides, Kian wasn't exactly…conventional.

The final three members of the group spread themselves out behind the two conversing ahead of them, Kian a short distance behind the two blonde princes. Fynn rode a few meters after him with Syuu and Zuki bringing up the rear. The long, easy strides of the horse beneath Kian felt, to be completely honest, utterly boring.

Yes, he was aware that they had just fled their own country (which was possibly not even their own any longer and could well belong to Rennac by now) and that many a persons were probably dead, but somehow Kian couldn't quite grasp how bad the situation was.

To be honest, it probably had something to do with the fact that the few people the boy had known all his life had either mistreated him rather horribly (namely his stepfamily) or shown little or no emotion towards him at all (the other servants in his household had never particularly liked him. Unless you counted the maids who were forever calling him 'cute' or something along the lines of it, and the kitchen girl who used to blush whenever he entered the room. Of course, Kian hadn't noticed any of this, or had blatantly ignored it. Women were difficult for him to understand).

Of course, he felt remorse and all that. Just…not quite what would have been expected of one in such a situation.

The main thing he was worried about hadn't changed, though.

The plan.

The plan.

The fucking plan.

The boy very nearly had to fight off a pout. Penniless and now utterly homeless, dressed as a woman. Things were not going his way.

For the thousandth time in the short while they'd been riding, Fynn glanced over his shoulder behind him, spying the stoic face of his friend. Since realizing he'd have to leave Zuki behind, Fynn had been battling to keep himself as calm as the rest of the small party appeared. Now that he knew the other stable boy was alright, safe and well, he didn't want to let him out of Fynn's sight. The overwhelming relief made everything else seem unimportant, even the fact that his shoulder had started bleeding again. Not terribly so, just a slow seep of red through the bandages. He'd noticed it after mounting up and assumed the wound had re-opened in his sleep. The blood was sticky like paint on his fingertip, but Fynn ignored it, the bandages covered by his shirt.

Syuu smiled at the way Fynn turned back ('discrete', as the red head probably thought he was being, it was incredibly obvious) every so often, checking to see that Zuki still rode behind him. If he tried, Syuu could cheer Prince Yuan up with a few well-chosen sentences and smiles, but Fynn wasn't like Yuan. Well, not much, anyway. Although there were definite similarities. Their sheltered purity of heart, for one; Syuu had yet to witness either the blond or the redhead do anything to deliberately make someone feel anything less than comfortable. He did admire that, though he occasionally wondered how they had managed to grow up properly without the quietly smug pleasure of making someone squirm. Jace really wasn't anything like his brother. And Kian was different yet again.

Syuu exhaled loudly. Ahh, what an odd bunch they were.

Should make the next week or two _very_ interesting.

--

Mind finally made up after a mini-eternity of agonizing over the decision, Yuan told Jace to keep going and dropped back to walk beside Kian. He smiled, looking apprehensive. "Are you alright, Kian?" The question felt like a repeat of the one he'd earlier asked his brother, courtesy demanding that he open the conversation with at least a sentence or so of small talk. "I just noticed now - not I was looking on purpose, I completely assure you - that your dress seemed to be getting... a little worse for wear. Jace had a change of clothes, if you should wish to change, but the problem is they're somewhat... well, they're gentlemen's clothes, to be frank. I just thought I'd offer up the idea to you..."

Meanwhile, Kian could have kissed him.

"I don't mind." It came out perhaps somewhat faster then he had hoped, almost before Yuan had even finished speaking, but the thought of getting out of the layers and layers of heavy fabric he was currently confined in was pure bliss. Aside from that, riding in a corset (a loose one, perhaps, seeing as his waist was tiny as it was) was not something Kian had been enjoying. Changing into pants would also hopefully mean a shirt to go with it.

"Would Jace mind? They are his, aren't they?"

"No, no it's fine. He even suggested it." Perhaps due to…less then pure reasons, but that wasn't something he wanted her to know. "You can change when we stop for a rest..." Yuan looked ahead speculatively, and said, "We'll stop at the overhang, up there. We should reach it in about... ten minutes, I should think." He offered Kian a slightly shy smile and said, "I'm glad you didn't take offense. I feel responsible for you, considering I'm dragging you back to Dybre in this fashion."

'_Oh Thank God.'_

Really, it was sad that anyone could get this emotional about a piece of clothing. Kian supposed that at least he wasn't showing it too badly, unlike his stepsister's who had, on numerous occasions, managed to make quite a scene when it came to clothes.

"Thank you, then, for thinking of me. I appreciate it."

Ever a polite young Lady.

Or, perhaps not.

"But there was no 'dragging' at all." He gave a wry smile. "I've missed home a bit."

"Well, it's kind of you to say so," Yuan said, reaching up a moment to readjust the ribbon Kian had given him, currently holding his hair in place. "How long have you been staying with your cousins, then? Ow." The last word wasn't directed at Kian, of course; quite a strong wind was starting to blow down the narrow mountain path, and the end of the ribbon snapped around into Yuan's left eye. He rubbed at it a moment and gave Kian a sheepish smile.

"Perhaps the ribbon's trying to tell you to be kinder to it." He smirked at the eldest Prince. The continued, "But not long, only a week or two. It was a rather…unplanned visit."

"How so unplanned?"

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't inform them that I would be staying. It's difficult to send word over district's when they are so far apart and not have to wait months and months to get a reply."

He shrugged slightly, glancing up ahead at their destination.

"My cousin's stepfamily would not have enjoyed my visiting, anyway, so it was best not to give them a chance to try and…_persuade_ me from coming."

"Ah, I see..." Memories of vivid pink and yellow resurfaced, and Yuan said, "The Westard ladies didn't seem too happy around you, in truth, did they? I hope you were well-treated by them during your stay. What relation did you say your cousin had to them, again?"

_If you can call slavery 'well-treated'. _Said the sardonic little part of him. _Can you still tell him yes and smile through _**that**_?_

Kian had begun to think that the voice, which had a habit of popping up at the most inopportune moments, had finally given it a rest and disappeared for awhile.

Apparently, it was back.

"We have never done to well in each other's presence."

'_Go away.'_ He told it firmly.

"And they are-"

…Wait. Damn it! He'd just said that his stepmother was related to his 'cousin', hadn't he told the Prince earlier on that he only _worked_ for the wretched women?

Fuck.

"They are…not quite related. He works for them, but I am related distantly to them through marriage, which makes him… also distantly related to them. In a way. It can be very confusing."

Congratulations, you're an idiot, Kian.

The overhang they would stop at was less then a few hundred meters' away, Jace had very nearly reached it. Kian breathed a sigh of relief. Riding, while it was something he enjoyed thoroughly, was becoming somewhat stifling. He planned on switching after he hand changed, so that someone else would have a turn in riding James and he could hopefully stretch his legs.

Yuan chuckled, bemused but not feeling the need to question further. "I suppose it's probably just one of those things that only makes sense if you've lived with it for a while, hm?" he said, automatically reaching for James' reins as they stopped in order to let Kian dismount. "It's a shame you didn't get on... at least you're going back to Dybre with us, though. Albeit in less-than-desirable circumstances."

Ahead of them, Jace and Rowan had reached the overhang. Yuan could see his brother dismounting and patting his mount's neck in praise, and the faint echoes of his laughter reached them as the highly strung horse tossed its head and tried to move away to get at some grass.

Dismounting quickly, if a tiny bit stiffly, Kian took the reins from Yuan with a short word of thanks.

"Mmm, it'll be nice to be back."

The Prince started in surprise as Jace let out a loud whoop, clapping his hands and laughing loudly. He turned his head round, frowning, to see Rowan bucking along the widening section of the pass, tossing his head and snorting. Evidently, the spirited gelding was getting rid of excess energy and having a whale of a time to boot.

"Jace, get his reins before he bolts off," Yuan said with a sigh. Jace shook his head, still laughing.

"It's alright, he won't bolt. He does this sometimes."

"Still..."

"Don't worry so much. Let him have his fun,"

Syuu had been listening to the conversation ahead distracted for awhile from the puzzle of why Carliss would be attacked. Yuan's charmingly nervous attempt to put Kian more at ease made him smile a little. The smile faded, though, when he saw Yuan's. His chest ached a little; three days ago, that affectionate look was reserved solely for him and a couple of the horses. He forced away the resentment that threatened to bubble up; this was not the time, damnit.

It's was difficult to ignore the pained look on the face of the boy walking beside him. Fynn glanced at the couple talking a few meters in front.

"Reckon she likes him back?"

"I..." The question made Syuu stumble over his words for a valuable second, but he recovered quickly, though he just knew the other stable boy had probably picked up on it. "I think she would be quite a fool not to," he managed, pleased when his voice sounded just as nonchalant as ever. "Although, I have to say, she's not showing as much interest as I thought she might. What do you think?" he asked, throwing the question back partly because he really did want to know - Fynn could sometimes make surprisingly sharp guesses as to how people felt - and partly so that he wouldn't have to keep talking.

Goddamn it, though, he wanted to know so badly what Kian was hiding. He had some vague suspicions, but anything further than that was only speculation. He was hoping that once they reached Dybre he might be able to do some investigating and get some actual concrete evidence for... something, anything.

"I think you'd be more then a little upset if she ever made it clear that she did like him."

Fynn really couldn't help but poke a little fun at Syuu. Syuu needed a little teasing from time to time anyway, and seeing as no one else would, Fynn did. He hadn't missed the way the brunette tripped up on his words. Either way, it wasn't difficult to see that Syuu felt for the Prince, though it appeared that Yuan himself was oblivious to it. That or he ignored it.

Syuu sent a mildly annoyed look Fynn's way. "I wouldn't be upset," he defended. Then he sighed as Fynn gave a snort of disbelief, and said reluctantly, "Alright, alright, I might be a little... vexed." Who said learning to read didn't expand your vocabulary? He finished quickly, "Well, Prince Yuan doesn't like girls anyway, so it's a moot point."

The comment threw Fynn a little off balance from their conversation. But, to be honest, he wasn't really quite so shocked.

"Really? Hmm, I thought he was at least mostly interested in women, Like Prince Jace."

The redhead leaned back in the saddle, taking a slightly longer look at the lady herself.

"If she didn't look the way she did, she could almost have been a boy." His eyes were back on the pair ahead, "But still, she's _strange_ about it, isn't she. She doesn't throw herself at him, but she wouldn't have stayed the night if she didn't like him at all."

He looked thoughtfully down at Mezz's ears in silence for a moment.

"She's just not like the other girls."

Syuu nodded in agreement after a moment, still angry with himself for betraying Prince Yuan's trust. "You're right, she could..." he stopped.

"She _could_ almost be a boy, couldn't she?" he said slowly. And the cogs in his mind turned.

A sidelong look was cast Syuu's way.

"What are you up to?"

"Up to?" The brunette gave him his best blank look, which was, even if he said so himself, practically perfect. "Nothing except making it to Dybre in one piece. Why?"

Lies, lies. Syuu was thinking hard, pulling out bits and pieces from his memory to help back up his newfound theory, which seemed more and more plausible by the minute - no, the second. He only wondered why this thought hadn't occurred to him before; but then for this all to have worked, Kian must have been a little more credit then Syuu had given her credit for.

Well, no more excuses, he vowed. He was _going_ to find out Kian's secrets, Kian's motives and goals, and if the supposed-noble turned out to be a threat to the eldest prince...

Syuu would protect him with his life.

Fynn, on the other hand, wasn't fooled.

He may be a stable boy, but he was not a complete simpleton.

"Whatever it is, it had better not have anything to do with a certain young Lady up there."

Syuu didn't reply.

Fynn had been about to push him for an answer, when Zuki approached from behind. "You two," His disapproving voice cut the conversation off. "Had better not be discussing anyone's business other then your own."

Fynn ducked his head and grinned guiltily, Syuu remained quiet.

**--Chapter Eleven--**

**Author's Note: **Final chapter with Sandy's input. Still looking for a Beta.

**Sreia:** I aim to please :P

Ha, and a day later another. The next chapter may take awhile longer though, seeing as I'll be writing it all up from scratch :\ Which also means it may be a bit shorter then usual. Hopefully not by too much, though. Fingers crossed? But you're right, I absolutely HATE it when things like that happen. I have a number of favorite stories that simply get cut off. Syuu and Kian's voice both make a number of appearances in this chapter, so I hope you like that : They'll get more and more important to the story as we go along. Thanks for the review!

**Firedraygon: **Haha, I actually haven't even seen Prince of Tennis, though a friend of mine reads the manga, that and Naruto. Buuut I never have. Too lazy xD

Thanks for the advice on building the story, I only have a couple of 'ideas' really so far, the story could change dramatically from what I've got so far (suggestions guyyyys, I'll no doubt take note of them and seal them away in my little file for 'A Fractured Fairytale', lol). Anyway, latest chapter's complete, hope to hear from you soon 3

**Grayscales: **:O Bloody hell that's a long review. I love you :

Haha, well now you can love me forever. ZUKI HAS RETURNED :O I'd hate myself if he didn't, Fynn probably would have fallen into little pieces. But there may or may not be future heartbreak and deaths and so on to ruin the happy moments going on right now (maybe, it's all still undecided, after all).

You think Syuu's stoic? Loll, I suppose he is, in the way that you can never quite tell what he's thinking. I like him and hate him, in a way. My favorite character is Jace at the moment, but I'm thinking of introducing a character or two later on.

XDDD

I'm glad you liked that bit, then. A lot of Kian's little voice is meant to be humorous. I don't know if people pick up on a lot of the 'amusing' bits :\ Otherwise I probably just sound like a dick.

No worries, I talk to people in my head a lot too :P

Haha, noo! What if Syuu wins the Prince over :O Plotttingggg. OH well, we'll have to wait and see : Thank so much for reviewing, go eat and hope you liked the newest chapter :D


	12. This is about business And cake

**Title: A Fractured Fairytale**

**Author: Butterfly (Cyanide)**

**Summary:** When you're a devious, somewhat odd slave for your slightly evil stepmother, there's only one solution. Crossdressing. BoyxBoy, slash and other strange settings. A twist on the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Because not all endings are happy ones.

**WARNING!**This is a work of fiction; all characters and plot belong to Cyanide and Sandy-sama, who aren't making any money out of it. Do not plagiarize or claim anything found here as your own work in any way, or we'll be forced to use Sandy-sama's uberly amazing cacti suppression techniques against you. That or the moo-things.

**Short note:**So, hello again. Haha.

I seriously doubt any of the readers who used to follow this story will even bother to read this latest chapter, seeing as it's been god knows how long since it was updated (I'm actually far too disgusted with myself to look), but I randomly remembered my old email password yesterday and realized there had been a few reviewers asking for me to continue. What happened between the last update and now, no one knows. Not even I. Nobody.

Really :s

Regardless, here it is c: This is my first chapter working alone with no Beta or Sandy-sama's input, and it's probably awful. But I missed the characters horribly and wanted to try anyway. I did re-read the rest of the story, and was pretty much disgusted by my editing, ha. I'll maybe one-day-eventually-perhaps get around to fixing those up. I seem to have developed a bit of insomnia, so you never know c: boredom and sleeping housemates allow me a bit more free time than usual.

I wrote this chapter through a haze of Peter Stuyvesant cigarette smoke and a lot of Skrillex. If you know what I'm talking about, get in my lap. Now.

**- – Change in Point of view**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Spoken"**

**Dedicated to Tsuki.**

**-.A Fractured Fairytale.-**

**Chapter Twelve – This is about business. And cake. **

The rest stop was not the leisurely affair Yuan had come to associate with his previous riding experience throughout Carliss' countryside.

For the young prince, it was merely a moment in which he had the pleasure of understanding the true meaning of the term 'migraine'. There was no extravagant lunch to be had, no wine, no peace from his brother's 'colorful' (which is the most polite word Yuan could possibly use to describe the lewd things Jace came out with) comments, and no end to the extreme embarrassment he felt whenever he managed so much as a glance in Lady Kian's direction.

Good Gods, and he'd found her striking in a dress.

Kian had wasted no time finding a discrete place to hastily change into Jace's extra garments. They were large for his petite frame, but anything was better than the infernal corset. All things considered, a much more cheerful Kian emerged from the bushes.

As bad as it had been trying to keep his eyes averted from the Lady's previously exposed ankles, confronted with Kian in a pair of breeches that seemed to have been created for the sole purpose of revealing just how long and thin her legs truly were was somehow much worse. For a girl of such small stature it was astonishing just how much of her body length her legs seemed to take up.

"I feel much more refreshed," Kian flung what remained of the tattered riding dress on the ground and settled herself upon a fallen log. "I thank you both."

Yuan managed a weak smile in reply. "I'm glad to have hel-" Before he could finish, Jace interrupted with an over-exaggerated bow and roguish grin. "Not at all, my dear Lady! I am always willing to assist a damsel in distress."

Yuan sighed and rolled his eyes. Kian merely raised an amused eyebrow.

"Your Highness, I'm hardly the one in distress at this particular moment in time. Though it was kind of you to offer a change of clothing all the same."

Syuu, listening in even as he went about the task of inspecting James' wounded shoulder, allowed himself a small smile. _It seems that no Prince can charm her._ With a damp cloth he wiped down the gash on the horse's shoulder one last time and left the gelding to graze with the other animals.

"It's true, you know." Prince Yuan said, choosing to ignore his brother's silly dramatics. "Lady Kian saved our lives."

"Why, really?" Jace smiled down at the girl. "What a splendid little thing you are, how ever did you manage that?"

Kian did not meet his gaze, a dark look falling over his delicate face. The memory of murdering their assailant only the previous morning had by no means left his mind. The sound of his gurgling, dying breath, and the ease in which a simple kitchen knife had slid in and suddenly out again of thick flesh was never far off. Would it ever be? He wondered, unsure of how he felt about the experience. On the most basic, understandable level he was horrified. There was a guilt he had never anticipated; death had followed Kian's path since the hour of his birth. It had never even occurred to the youth that it might affect him in any way to take from others what life had already so cruelly taken from him. Would he have felt this way should he have been afforded the opportunity to kill Elizabeth and his stepsisters? Could he have even gone through with it? People who should have been his family and instead abused and mistreated him for half of his life?

He had no answer.

It would have been easier if it were merely guilt. Something worse hovered barely below the surface, something that recalled the sick feeling of slicing through muscle and grinding bones with a deep joy. Bloodlust and the feeling of such raw power. The dark voice.

_You are pathetic, weak. _

_You would have killed them and reveled in their gore._

Yuan did not miss the troubled expression that crossed Kian's features. He frowned at Jace. "The Lady Kian was quick thinking enough to disable out attacker. He was killed as a result."

A sudden silence hung over the group, Fynn's mouth falling wide open.

"You were attacked? You never even mentioned this!" Syuu was on his feet in a second, face a mask of worry.

"What happened?"

"There was no time-" The blonde Prince began.

"You **killed** one of those guys?" Fynn interrupted, his eyes wide with something suspiciously like awe as he stared at the small dark haired girl. "But you're so tiny!" Zuki was quick to quiet the younger boy with a sharp smack to the ear. Yuan rolled his eyes. No wonder he'd had no chance to tell anyone of the attack; it was a low day in a nobleman's life when not even the servants in his employ would refrain from interrupting him.

Kian scowled. "James did all the work. He's the reason we're alive, not me."

_Tiny? You're hardly any taller then I!_

"No." Yuan said sternly, for the first time reminding Kian of his father, King Rupei. "You were quick, and for that we have our lives."

"You still have yet to explain what exactly happened." Syuu growled.

"We were attacked by one of the assassin's sent to kill L'Erselle." Yuan replied. "But we have more pressing matters at hand. We have no idea what has happened to our country, even as we speak more men may be tracking us for the Emperor of Rennac's intentions, whatever they may be. L'Erselle was very clear in her parting words, we must flee Carliss." He snared a stick from the ground and smoothed the dirt before him with the sole of his boot. "We are here, on the outskirts of Carliss." With the stick Yuan slashed an X into the dirt. "If we continue east, we can cross the border into Sarraquay by tomorrow evening. We want to put as much distance between us and anyone attempting to follow as quickly as possible."

Syuu looked no happier by the Prince's explanation of the previous day's events, but he knew now would not be a good time to press Yuan for more. "And then what? We have no provisions and no gold."

"Ah."

Jace grinned from where he lounged against a boulder. "Well, it seems I may come in handy after all."

With a flourish, he pulled a small but heavy leather pouch from his shirt. "Some of us where clever enough to think in advance." He flung the pouch at his brother. Yuan caught it deftly and spilled its contents upon the ground, revealing a small fortune in gold coins.

"Then we will not have to rely on the favor of our friends and allies in Sarraquay just yet." Taking up the stick once more, the blonde drew another three points in the dirt and connected them.

"Once we reach the capital in Sarraquay we can send word to mother by hawk warning her of the situation. Then we must move to a safer location for the time being, until we can be assured of her safety. I have promised Kian to escort her to her father's home in Dybre, from there we merely need to find a vessel in port to take us to Sematte. Since father acquired the isle almost a decade ago, and it is even further from Rennac then Carliss, we should be able to plan a counter attack from there."

Syuu nodded gravely. "As you wish, Prince Yuan. I'll have everything ready to leave as soon as both your Highnesses and the Lady are refreshed." With that, the brunette turned and strode back to the horses, his expression stony.

Yuan and Jace plotted their route, debating on the swiftest and less-travelled paths to the border, leaving Zuki to tend to Fynn's wounded shoulder and Kian to stretch his cramped muscles. Fynn's eyes followed the maiden as she worked the kinks from her back and legs, ignoring Zuki's instructions to hold still and shut up for two minutes while the older boy worked.

"Tell us how you did it, Kian, how'd you kill tha-OUCH! Hey, not so tight Zuki!"

"It's **Lady** Kian, you prat." Zuki hissed in the freckled boy's ear. "And don't ask the Lady questions of that manner."

"But Zuuuukiiiii~"

He merely sighed and resumed bandaging Fynn's shoulder.

In spite of the ridiculous, appalling, absolutely fucking dreadful mess Kian now found himself facing, he couldn't repress a crooked smile at the pair's antics. Stoic Zuki and puppy-ish Fynn, the Gods' only knew how they had come to tolerate each other's company.

"I took him by surprise."

Obviously delighted to have garnered even such a small detail of the fight, which was undoubtedly morphing into a much more imaginative and daring battle then it had ever truly been in the young man's mind, Fynn beamed.

The day passed uneventfully from there. Syuu brooded, Jace amused himself and Fynn with dirty jokes whilst Zuki scolded the young stable boy, and Yuan and Kian rode together in peace. They were both quiet for the first hour, lost in thought. Despite his somber mood and the cruel headache that still pulsed in his skull, Yuan could not help but notice how beautiful Carliss' countryside was. The road they had taken was set far from any village, the party having not come across a soul yet, and the mid afternoon sunlight was warm upon his skin. The effect was lost upon Kian, who had spent the ride wondering exactly how things had gotten to this point.

He still blamed it on the fucking dress.

The more important question, however, was how the hell he was going to get out of it. It would be foolish to rely upon Captain Barlett to hold to their deal, for all Kian knew the guard was dead. He accepted now that the gold and his safe passage from the Kingdom were lost. So truly there was no point in remaining in the company of the Prince.

_But you don't want to leave just yet, do you, pretty princess?_

**If I knew how to choke the life out of something that exists only in my head, you wouldn't be bloody laughing.**

Oh Gods, now he was making death threats at his subconscious.

It was definitely time to get out.

But then what? Wander the countryside hopelessly lost whilst madmen roamed the countryside overthrowing the kingdom? No, a very bad idea. He had not the slightest clue how to even get to the nearest town, and it would be a cold day in Hell when Kian willingly walked back the way they'd come into Elizabeth Westard's poisonous clutches.

**So I bide my time. Slip away when we reach the capital in Sarraquay. Who knows, perhaps I can even manage to take that sack of gold with me…**

"Kian…"

The boy looked up, startled from his monologue of doom.

Still prone to flushing pink whenever he so much as allowed his eyes to glance over Kian's recent change in clothing, Yuan kept his gaze fixed firmly upon the trail before him.

"I, well, I never did get the chance to thank you for saving my life. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for all of this."

"It's hardly something to thank me for, Prince Yuan." He replied, brushing the hair from his eyes. "Had I not, I highly doubt he'd have allowed me to walk away unscathed after doing away with you. It was as much for my own survival as yours."

Even now she managed to surprise him with her almost painfully blunt responses. Yuan smiled.

"I thank you regardless. It was an incredibly brave thing to do."

Kian shook his head, but there was a small, satirical smile upon his lips. "Just trying to stay alive, Prince."

A dozen paces behind them, Syuu watched the pair converse. His mind needed the quiet observation to think rationally, the suggestion implanted within his thoughts earlier that morning had been brewing. Now, as he watched the young lady before him ride beside his Prince, the stable boy warred over possibilities. Could Kian be a man? Surely, it was ludicrous. And yet, the more he thought on it, the more likely the idea seemed to be. She was dainty, yes, but so slim that she appeared almost completely without feminine figure. More malnourished then anything. But with all that dark hair and large almond shaped eyes, it could merely be a matter of genetics. Perhaps there was oriental blood in her linage? Their women were tiny, frail looking little things as well.

Kian's features shed little light upon the subject. Thick dark lashes and a delicate bone structure made her face androgynous, but the tracing of scars over her fingers spoke of manual labor. No noblewoman would perform tasks that could cause such disfigurement.

As night fell and the rag tag group rode on, Syuu could make no informed decision. By the time they crossed the border into Sarraquay, he had almost given up on the whole idea entirely.

Almost.

They rode on through that night and the next, barely stopping until the border was a few hours behind them. Without food, and with Fynn in need of proper medical attention, they could not afford to rest for long. When the city of Ullahte, capital of Sarraquay, finally loomed into view on the morning of their third day of travelling, the small band gave a universal sigh of relief.

Zuki was stressed to the point of breaking for fear of Fynn's shoulder developing an infection. Arrow wounds were notorious for becoming nasty very quickly if not cleaned well, seeing as most archers had a tendency to stick arrows point-down in the dirt at their feet before firing to keep them within easy reach. Fynn bore the pain admirably and for the most part without complaint, though his health had begun to deteriorate rapidly by the time they reached Sarraquay.

Yuan also hated to see the young stable hand in pain, torn between trying to make the journey easier upon the boy and his desperate urge to put as much distance between them and Carliss as possible. The only person in any sort of good spirits was Jace, who was forever finding the silver lining of every situation. Unfortunately for Kian, Jace seemed to think the young lady was the silver lining itself.

On top of everything else, Yuan was _not _happy about that.

It was impossible to ignore his younger brother's attempts at flirtation, though Kian appeared to be doing a much better job of it then the blonde Prince. Every playful encounter was met with sharp rejection or simply seemed to go completely over the girl's head. Yuan was oddly pleased; most women would fall all over themselves at the thought of sharing a bed with King Rupei's youngest son. Kian, however, seemed thoroughly disturbed by the notion of it. She really was unlike any woman he'd ever met. Unlike any person, most honestly.

After observing Kian crush another round of Jace's light-hearted banter with a black look one night, Yuan found himself holding back a satisfied smirk.

Ullahte, unlike its refined neighbor in Carliss, was a bustling, teeming cultural centre for many of the surrounding regions. In a small, neutral nation, it was the perfect meeting place to trade for almost any goods or services. It was also, however, potentially a danger for the two Princes.

"If the Emperor has men stationed here we'll be obscenely easy targets." Syuu was in no better mood then the morning they had left the castle grounds. L'Erselle's death still sat as a heavy pain in his heart, his oldest friend. There was no time to mourn her passing, and he hated to think back to the hasty funeral. As Fynn had remarked at one point, it was the first time any of them had ever seen the brunette 'not smiley' for more than a minute.

"So we lay low." Jace replied with a shrug. "It's easy enough, how do you think I get away with sneaking about town for days on end when I feel the need to escape father for awhile?"

Yuan snorted. "And how exactly do you suppose we do that, great master of deception?"

His brother grinned. "Now now, Yuan. I know it may be difficult for such a prim and proper lad as yourself, but you're going to have to act the pauper until we're in safer hands."

"Care to explain?"

"Certainly. Get off that little pony of yours and go roll in the dirt for a bit."

The blonde blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

Jace sighed. "Your mind is a wonder to me, my dear brother, but won't you care to use it for a moment? Our attire isn't exactly typical for a bunch of ruffians, is it now? And unfortunately there won't be anywhere to purchase such things to blend us in with the commoners until after we're inside the city. For now we'll make do by covering the finery with filth."

A far shabbier band trudged through the gates of Ullahte that evening, hungry and weary beyond words. Kian had been forced back into his dress and corset at Jace's instruction, who had claimed having such a 'lovely young maiden amongst them would turn heads enough, let alone one dressed in a gentleman's garb.' The pout that had yet to leave Kian's face still brought a much needed smile to Yuan's.

Fortunately they managed to find accommodations for the night in a busy tavern, busy enough that hopefully they would go unnoticed, after which Zuki immediately ushered Fynn away in search of a healer. Jace and Syuu disappeared to find more appropriate attire for them all, leaving Kian and the eldest Prince to a very late lunch at the bar below the tavern. Three days late.

"I don't believe I've ever eaten so much in my life." Yuan sighed, settling back in his chair. Kian, face buried in what appeared to be a mountain of potatoes and gravy, swallowed to speak between bites. "Neither have I, although I don't plan on stopping just yet. I'm famished." The Prince chuckled and reached for his flagon of what he supposed was meant to be ale. Sipping it, he hid a disgusted expression and placed the beaker back on the table. Perhaps Jace was right; he was far too used to the finer things in life. "You don't have to make yourself sick, you know. I'm sure we'll all be dining again later this evening."

The potatoes continued to disappear off the plate as though by magic and into the tiny mouth and stomach before him. "I don't feel the slightest bit ill, thank you."

"I can tell." Yuan replied, marveling at just how much the little thing could put away. Good to see a woman with a healthy appetite, for once. They sat in silence for a moment, until finally Kian gave up trying to demolish her potato empire and sat back in her chair with a thoroughly satisfied "Ahhhh."

Yuan laughed softly, amused by the entirely content look upon the girl's face. "Better?"

"Much." She replied with a smile.

For the second time since having met her, Yuan was thrown by just how lovely Kian was when she smiled. Come to think, it was only the second time he'd seen such a simple, happy expression upon her face. Yes, she looked pleased quite often, but there were always subtle shades to her every expression. Or so it seemed. A catlike smirk or amused snicker she was willing to give, but she had never looked as serene as she was then.

_I still cannot understand how a Lady so appealing has yet to be betrothed. _He wondered_. Yes, she's quite usual in some ways, but none are necessarily bad. Men must beg for her hand in Dybre. _Briefly he considered her disdain regarding Jace's many advances_. Then again, if that is how she treats all her suitors, it's no wonder she's managed to escape marriage for so long._

_Perhaps…_

With a shock, Yuan realized what lines his mind had begun to wander along. Marry Kian? Gods! He didn't even _like_ women, certainly not in that sense, anyway. And he was already aware from the first night they'd met that the girl herself had little interest in the matter. She had not so much as broached the subject. Besides, marriage was hardly the most pressing matter, Carliss could be in ruins. His father murdered. Why on earth would he be thinking of such things now? Three days ago the idea had horrified him.

_Stress, it must be. Just because Kian is the only woman I've ever found attractive it does not in any way mean I should start planning wedding arrangements. Calm down, Yuan. You'll give yourself a headache. _

Did he find Kian physically attractive?

Well, of course he could see that she was. Beautiful, really. But on a…sexual level? Well, she was female, so he couldn't say _that_ particular idea was enticing. But her face was lovely, and her figure very pleasing to his eye. Well-endowed women held no appeal whatsoever to the prince. Her mind was an attraction all of its own, that Yuan found wonderful. To kiss her, on the other hand…

…_well, that might be nice._

Alarmed by the direction his thoughts were rapidly beginning to head in during the lull in conversation, Yuan cleared his throat nervously.

"Kian, you must know that I am most dreadfully sorry about dragging you into all this. I am completely responsible for your current condition, and I assure you that I have made it my priority to return you safely to your home as soon as possible, but I, I feel it necessary…well that is I'd like for you to know…"

Blast. He was a fool today if nothing else.

"I'm just awfully glad to have you with me. I mean, well, that is, _us_. I'm awfully glad to have you with _us_."

And he'd be damned if he wasn't blushing again.

"Well! I think I'd best go see to it about that hawk to the Queen, I, er, I shall see you for supper. Good day, Lady Kian!" Before Kian could utter a word, Yuan stood and strode away from the table with a hasty wave. She watched, dumbfounded, as the prince slid out the busy tavern and into the crowded street.

"Thank…you?"

Whilst Yuan stormed Ullahte's streets, muttering angrily to himself about his own awkward idiocy, Kian retired to one of the small bedrooms upstairs. Yuan had insisted that Kian have his own room, 'for decencies sake', as he had put it. Now, the sixteen year old collapsed upon the bed, alone for the first time in days. For someone used to the solitude of his own thoughts, it should have been bliss, but unease hung in the silence like a fog.

What the fuck was he doing?

Things were not going to plan at all. _Hadn't _gone to plan since that first night at the ball. All that work, in ruins. Vaguely, he recalled the crushing disappointment he'd felt this same time four days before, positive that he'd never make it to the castle at all. The hurried dressing and mad dash through the gates, full of murderous ambition. Now, Kian merely felt stupid. Dressed like a fool on some insane mission, travelling halfway across the land to a home he'd never had. With the two fools he'd intended to rob blind, no less.

Well, perhaps he could no longer treat Yuan as a complete imbecile. Jace, yes. The man was as ridiculous as any other noble swine Kian had been unfortunate enough to encounter. But Yuan he could not quite say the same for any longer. Grudgingly over the last few days and nights he'd been forced to accept that the heir to the throne was hardly the pompous bore Kian had imagined him to be. Worse, Yuan was actually almost interesting. And relatively intelligent. And somewhat decent.

Fuck. .

Until now, Kian had never really had what he would have considered a friend. As a very young child there had been various playmates about the village, but that had stopped after his father's death and backbreaking slavery had been forced upon him. The opportunity to converse for any reason outside going about his daily tasks had never arisen, Kian had all but seen it as unnecessary by the time he'd become a teenager. Then suddenly this, prattling on about just anything for three solid days. Which he had actually begun to _enjoy_. Had he lost his mind?

_Some of it, yes._

**Thank you so very much for clearing that up.**

_Speaking sarcastically to yourself is a little redundant, don't you find?_

**I enjoy it all the same.**

Honestly, none of it mattered. Kian knew without a doubt that time was running short; he needed to escape before some other bizarre incident occurred. Even if he couldn't figure a way to take a least a small portion of the gold with him in doing so, he was sure stealing off with James wouldn't be a problem. He could do it now, the horses were stabled by the tavern, and so far as he knew no one had returned yet...

But there was still the gold. He wouldn't get far penniless, and no doubt he'd be hungry in a few hours. The meal he'd just inhaled sat heavy in his stomach for now, but who knew where the next would come from? He could wait, plan it out a little better, bide his time.

_As your plans have worked oh so well in the past._

**Seeing as you're a figment of my imagination, they're our plans. Which only failed due to unforeseen circumstances. **

_Seeing as I am, cease this little charade will you. You don't want to leave._

**Don't be ridiculous, this is about business. **

_Liar._

**Delusion. **

_Only yours, dearest._

Shaking his head, the boy sat up abruptly, only to wince and cautiously slide his legs over the edge of the bed. Moving quickly with slow healing wounds on one's back in a corset was perhaps not the best idea, but it least it had put an end to the mental bickering. He _wanted_ to leave, and soon, but he'd be damned if he backed out with nothing to show for all his efforts.

Gingerly, Kian reached around to probe his back through the layers of fabric with gentle fingers. He'd barely had a chance to look at the slashes left by his stepmother's whip, though they were not quite as bothersome now. He itched to take off the corset, but until Jace and Syuu returned with changes of clothing he saw no point in unlacing and retying the damned thing. He was simply much too tired. He had barely slept, after all. And the bed was wonderfully comfortable, better then the straw pad in his room back home. Anything was better than that, anything…at…all…

Before Kian had even realized it, his head hit the pillow and sleep took him deep into its dreamless depths.

**-Chapter Twelve-**

**Author's Note:**Ultimate fail.

I felt the chapter was a little short and badly paced, but I had to pass over a little of the boring 'travel sequence' so I wouldn't get bogged down in it. Plus, running for 'DA LAW' doesn't give you much time to chat about the sunshine and flowers, does it now? So we'll pretend not much of important happened there, for the stories sake.

Reviewers' get the possibility of sex. Or cake. Whichever.

**Shayrazor: **I know you may have made this offer over a year ago, but I am in need of a Beta writer for future chapters (and to clean up what's already here, if they're willing), so if you're still interested I'd love to hear from you again. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, hope this chapter was up to scratch. I've begun to get plotting for the rest, up until this chapter it was all essentially Sandy and I saying to one another 'let's see what happens when we do THIS'. The storyline will hopefully get a little clearer c:

**:** It is also on FictionPress, but I've always loved and sort of thought it could just as easily end up here. It's wonderful to see that people do enjoy what we've come up with, if you end up reading this chapter I hope you like it as much despite the absence of Sandy. I think the changes in perspective were a little easier on the reader seeing as I could write this all up in one go on my own, but I definitely feel Sandy's magic touch is gone. Let me know what you think x

**Superhypercrazyasianchick!: **Hahaha, as a bisexual guy I can safely say the yaoi is probably the best part and sole reason the story was even dreame up in the first place. Who doesn't like massacring children's tales with gratuitous gay lovin'? I promise it shall happen!

Or will it? c; -Attempts to keep reader interest-

**Froth-onion: **I thought you ought to know your username made me giggle. KIAN IS GOD.

But only because he's a grumpy bastard like myself. I have a complex ;p

Am I also cool-ish as Yuan? D: I'll never be Sandy, but I did try to keep him as amazing as I could.

**Jesi and the Green Dragon: **I only update for you guys c: Haha, I hope you get the chance to read. Kian needs cuddles and love, yo.

**BlueRedemption: **The pressureeeeee D: Haha, I kid I kid, though if you ever end up reading this chapter (and the ones I have planned to follow) I hope with all my dead little soul that you enjoy it as much as the last few c: I'm still blown away by the praise we've received, it's thrilling to see how much people wish to see more.

**Fey:** I love you to for reading, and for saying so xD I'm shitty at character concept, so Kian's weird quirks are based very much so on myself. Hence why it's so good to hear from people who love him. I intend to finish, so I hope you'll continue reading!

**Catharticdefict:** I feel so awful for taking forever to actually update this story on account of the wonderful people like yourself who take the time to review, it will never cease to amaze me that such intelligent readers' (and writers') truly do seem to enjoy what we've created. I thoroughly agree with how you feel about the hundreds upon thousands of depressingly boring Cinderella-esque stories about on the internet, I'm glad to hear you don't think this is one of them c:

I do like the tension between Kian and Yuan at the moment, and yes I do feel as though their relationship has a life of its own that I am not entirely in control of. I know many readers want more action in the aspect, but I hate to see sexual tension and built-up romance killed just to get to the dirty. Plot is a major factor for me also, I don't want to destroy the story by allowing too much to happen too fast. This chapter was difficult for me mostly due to the fact that I wanted to develop the characters and their relationships more, but didn't want to get stuck on the boring three-day travel to Ullahte. Figuring out what was important and interesting and what would just be pure shite to write about wasn't as much fun.

Please let me know what you think, I truly hope you do get the chance to read this! I apologize for the ridiculous gap D:

**Firedraygon:** XD

Yay, people like our humor!

We thought it was hilarious whilst writing, there's a lot of stupid inside jokes in the first eleven chapters that I don't think any reader could catch, so I had no idea what would actually be funny and what wouldn't. Thank you for reading, I hope you finally get to see this one x

**~Escaped~:** I HOPE TO GOD YOU GET TO READ THIS.

I feel beyond bad that it took so long. I offer my body to you as compensation xD

I can't begin to explain how lovely it is to get reviews that really help me to understand what readers like and dislike about the story in all areas. I try my hardest with grammar and spelling/punctuation, but I was a miserable Lit student on that account. I found much of this chapter difficult, especially alone, so if you don't hate me for the gap I'd love to hear what you thought. Staying away from clichés and shitty dialogue/storylines is…interesting Xd

Oh the sex.

Hah, if and when it happens, I intend to make it orgasm worthy.' Intend' being the operative word in that sentence. I don't want to rush, and thank you for pointing out that I'm not the only one who things taking things slow is a good idea c: I don't personally see Kian as the type to jump into bed with anyone, and I expect Yuan is little…inexperienced. :o

Cream pants = the first color to come into my head :p

**Grayscales: **Jace is a douche. Someone else who loves Zuki :D He doesn't say much, but I think he's a cutie. Probably the most normal person in the entire story so far, considering the creepy smiling stable boys, gay and playboy princes, invading emperor, tyrant king and, of course, homicidal, cross-dressing Kian (who talks to himself almost as much as I do, but at least keeps it in his head). Syuu may or may not be cool, and Yuan may or may not get some horizontal action with someone soon c; OOOHHH TEASINNNGGG.

I'm such a cruel author xD


End file.
